The Casting of Shadows
by Phoenix Cubed
Summary: Chapter 13 up! Rowen's dreams have escalated into a fullblown nightmare as the entire Ronin Warrior cast jump headlong into the final leg of an interdimensional battle that began eleven years ago and will end in a way that not the most far seeing prophet
1. The Casting of Shadows

READ ME!!   
  
This is my first Ronin Warrior story. But don't hit the back button just yet! This story takes place after the defeat of Tulpa, and the Ronins have full access to their armors. However, I've added a few twists to the origins of the armors, Tulpa, and thrown in some other seasoning, just to make it fun. I also did a bit of alteration to Cye, but I swear, it's absolutely necessary to the plot! You'll find out why later, in future chapters.   
  
I really debated uploading this story for all to see, please forgive a humble writer's twisted attempts.   
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Casting of Shadows  
  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
Chapter 1 -- Pyromancy  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Know by now the story's end  
Continued on notes of a faulty trend  
See the darkened blue go by  
To cage forever a spirit fly  
  
Upon this day and upon this night  
There will be no holy flight  
The heaven has come to make its mark  
For there is a tree with starlit bark  
  
Find the bird and find her light  
Or there will be no holy flight  
  
  
  
Sage walked slowly down the hallway, ignoring the everyday hustle and bustle of the school hallways. Auras came and went by the pondering empath, but he tuned them out. There was something in the air, but what it was, he could not quite decipher. Turning a corner, he headed to the commons area, looking for a face that would almost certainly be by the food.   
  
"Hey Sage! Over here buddy!" A familiar shout came to him, and Sage shifted his eyes to see an ashen head and a pair of large hands waving him over to a table by the west wall. Taking a quick glance around, Sage quietly walked over and joined his large friend, who was at the moment busy stuffing himself with the latest creation from the school kitchen.   
  
"Cye, have you seen Rowen?" Sage asked, seating himself next to the auburn companion of the bottomless pit.   
  
Green eyes regarded him curiously, and Cye shook her head, auburn hair gently ruffling with the movement. "Not yet, but I believe that he might be with Ryo, we caught the bus this morning. Is there something we can help you with?"  
  
Sage gave Kento an amused glance, "you might have to take a rein check on that 'we' thing there Cye. I think Kento's a bit busy at the moment."  
  
Kento looked up from his heaping meal long enough to cast and evil glance and low growl, before returning to his pile and filling his face once more. Cye laughed and rephrased her question, leaving Kento out of the discussion.   
  
A blonde lock fell in front of Sage's face once more. And once more, Sage neglected to push it away. "Have you felt anything...odd...lately?"  
  
Cye frowned, "like what?"  
  
A sudden, eerie wind found the nape of Sage's neck, raising his hackles and tickling his psychic senses. Halo looked up sharply, his eyes caught in the vision of a familiar figure that he couldn't quite place. Focusing his energy, Sage's eyes glazed over as he toned his sights to the familiar senses of the aura. Lights began to fill the room, colors of every shade and spectrum. Everyone had a unique shade, all but one, the girl that slowly passed by the Ronin's table before disappearing into the crowd. Sage shook his head, trying to figure out if what he had just seen was real while Cye shivered and looked about warily. Even Kento looked up from his meal.   
  
The Mighty Hardrock looked to his friends, his eyes slightly enlarged. "Did you just feel, what I just felt?"   
  
Cye nodded, but Sage continued to focus his mind on the retreated form of the blonde girl. Something was familiar about her, but with that same sense, something was very wrong and out of place for what should have been just another high school student.   
  
"Sage? Hey, Sage!" A hand came and flashed in front of his face, taking Sage abruptly from his concentrated trance. "Sage! Snap out of it, bud."  
  
"Hm? What? Oh, hello, Ryo." Blue eyes peered intently at Sage, and then a smile appeared on the face of a dark skinned boy. Ryo was their leader, keeper of all armors, and bearer of the Inferno.   
  
"You've been out of it a bit there, Sage. Where've yea been?"  
  
Sage broke his gaze with Ryo to look for traces of the girl, but she was nowhere in sight. "Been searching and thinking, that's about it."  
  
Ryo let out a small chuckle, "with you Sage, that's about everything."  
  
The first warning bell rang, and students began to clear the eating hall, heading to wherever their next class may be. Kento cleared his tray quickly. Giving a wink, he headed off to his next class, promising to meet his friends in the usual place. Cye gave a shrug and wandered off, leaving Ryo and Sage standing alone together.   
  
Sage repeated his original question to Ryo, "Cye said that he might be with you."   
  
Ryo shook his head no. "He had a rough night last night, kept waking up all sweaty and stuff."  
  
"Dreams?"  
  
"More like nightmares. When he was sleeping, he kept mumbling something about a fire. He looked beat this morning, so Mia told him to stay home and catch up on his   
rest."  
  
Sage took on a thoughtful look, "odd, he didn't say anything to me."  
  
"That's because you left before any of us." Ryo rolled his eyes at his friend, "we had to bum poor Mia for a ride because you wouldn't wait for anyone."  
  
The Great Halo shrugged, "I didn't want to be late."  
  
"You left two hours before school started."  
  
Sage began to walk away, "I wasn't talking about school."  
  
The second bell cut off Ryo's reply. Class was starting, and he was late.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Mia quietly crept up the stairs and peeked into Rowen's room. Poor Rowen, those dreams weren't giving him any rest. The warrior of the stars was tossing fretfully on his bed, sheets tangled about his body. Words escaped from his mouth, but as to what they meant was beyond the guide of the Ronins. Fire? That was Ryo's expertise. Why was Rowen dreaming about fire? Shaking her head, Mia carefully withdrew and shut the door, leaving the Enlightened Strata to his dreams.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A great bird fell from the starlit sky, plummeting at a dangerous speed to the earth below. Fire fell everywhere, lightening ran through the atmosphere, slithering out like the forked tongue of a snake. Thunder crashed, and the wind whipped about. The earth seemed at war with its elements, and all due to a great bird that plummeted from the sky.   
  
Rowen had watched the unfortunate descent, and he had also seen the hyenas and crows that had come to claim the body. The bird was not dead, only held at bay by the animals that had come to ravish her broken form. Her captors snapped at her wings and dove at her back, damaging her fragile body, yet she screamed in defiance, fighting them however she could. Then the hyenas backed away for a moment, and one of them spotted the blue haired observer. With malicious grins, they turned to him, but the bird screamed once more, and struck out with her golden beak, and they turned back to her, ready to take her from life.   
  
Then it came again, the lightening that had no end. It shook the ground as well as the sky, blinding all who thought to look at it, including Rowen. The light! Oh, the light! It harrowed through him, touching every nerve and fiber in his body. Sending course after course of electrical current into him until he screamed his agony, and everything turned to darkness.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
Kento was lost again. It wasn't ten minutes into his algebra class and he'd been left behind. Who really cared about dividing fractions with variable expressions anyway? Certainly not him. The way the teacher explained things; Kento was surprised that anyone could follow the meaningless jumble of numbers on the board. The only thing he could hope for was that the teacher wouldn't catch his lost expression and decide to call on him. Mr. Fe had a nasty sense of humor, and very little was beneath him.  
  
There was a sudden tap on his shoulder, and a note fell onto Kento's desk. He looked up cautiously, making sure Mr. Fe hadn't seen the note passing. Fortunately, the teacher's back was turned, as he was writing on the board. Quietly unfolding the note he began to read, the handwriting told him it was from Ryo.   
  
///Hey Kento,  
Mia called the school. She's gonna pick us up right after this class.   
Something's wrong with Rowen. We're all meeting by the tree. Now pay   
attention!!! ///  
  
The bearer of Hardrock grunted, and folded up the note. It wouldn't pay for him to get caught with only ten minutes of class left. But as he tried to focus on the teacher, his attention wandered back to the note. What could be wrong with Rowen?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I wouldn't know Kento," said Cye. "I'm just as confused as you are."   
  
Cye was waiting for everyone under the tree; as soon as Kento had come he had bombarded his thin friend with questions. Unfortunately, Cye hadn't been able to answer any of them. Sage joined the group next; he gave them all a small wave and settled down next to Cye. Ryo came to the tree last, a pack slung across his shoulder.   
  
"Hey guys," he said by way of greeting. "Sorry I'm late, Mia wanted me to pick some stuff up for her. Homework and the like."   
  
Kento donned a forlorn look. "You mean there's not food in your backpack?"  
  
Cye seemed to find this incredibly funny, and began to roll around on the grass, clutching her sides. Tears streamed down her cheeks as a surprisingly aquatic sounding laughter filled the air. Ryo just shook his head, "come on guys, Mia's here."  
  
Sage stood and began walking with Ryo. "Did she say what was wrong with Rowen?"  
  
The dark haired warrior bit his lip and cast a glance at Sage, "not exactly."  
  
"But you have a theory."  
  
Ryo paused from his walking to give the warrior of light a direct look. "I really wish you hadn't gone in early this morning Sage."  
  
That statement troubled Sage. The bearer of Wildfire continued his way to Mia's red jeep. Sage lagged for a moment though. Of all the Ronin's, he was closest to Rowen. What Ryo said had cut through his conscience like a knife. He couldn't help having to leave early this morning, but the guilt still gnawed at his insides.   
  
"Cheer up, Sage, Ryo's just worried." A hand clapped down on Sage's shoulder, and he looked over to see Cye smiling at him. "We're all close to each other Sage, some of us just express it better than others."  
  
Everyone piled into Mia's jeep. Kento took the front and the others wedged themselves carefully into the back. The little red jeep was a wonderful vehicle, but much too small to be adequate for the four teens.   
  
Mia gave them all a small hello, but her face was troubled. "We've got to hurry along. I left White Blaze at home with Rowen, but there's only so much a tiger can do."   
  
The ride home was silent. Mia wouldn't tell them what was wrong for the sole fact that she couldn't. "He had been resting peacefully, the next thing I know he was screaming loud enough to shame a banshee. It took me ten minutes to wake him, and he didn't even remember where he was, much less his dream!" Mia snorted, Rowen was a practical person, and his actions were very out of character.   
  
White Blaze was waiting for them. As soon as the jeep pulled into the drive, the tiger bounded out of the front door and straight towards the newly arrived. He stopped at Ryo to give him a gentle shove, but then he went immediately to Sage and fastened his teeth onto his school jacket, pulling him steadily along.   
  
"Hey White Blaze, easy!" Sage tried to protest against his escort, but it was of little use. The white tiger was twice as long as he was tall, and weighed more than all the Ronin's put together.   
  
White Blaze steadily dragged the blonde through the doorway and up the stairs to his room, where Rowen was in a fitful sleep. Beads of sweat fell from the sleeping Ronin's forehead. Though his body was motionless, his head tossed from side to side, as if he was tied down and being forced to watch a scene he wanted no part of. Fingers would spasm and grip the sheets, but no grasp could wrench him from whatever horrible site he was witnessing.   
  
White Blaze looked disparagingly at Rowen, then bunted Sage closer to the bedside. Sage looked down at the tiger. He was obviously meant to do something, but whatever it might be was lost on the warrior of light.   
  
"Ryo, he's your tiger, what does he want me to do?" Sage looked to Ryo, who just shrugged.   
  
"You got me, but he obviously thinks you can solve the problem."  
  
Sage looked back to Rowen. With a slight frown, he kneeled down beside him and attempted to use his talent of empathy. Gathering his energy, he reached up and placed his hand lightly on Rowan's perspiring brow. The moment his fingers touched skin, a fire erupted and surrounded both Ronins. Images spilled from the mind of Rowen and straight into Sage. Through the fire, Sage caught glimpses of a great bird, lying injured-a flash of the girl he had seen earlier swept through, closely followed by a feeling of terrible darkness, fear, and a great evil. The fire began to abruptly fade, but not before relaying its message to the Ronin.   
  
Sage's hand fell from Rowen's forehead, and for a moment, neither of them moved. Rowen's spasms had ceased and his countenance gradually cleared. His face began to relax and become strangely peaceful.   
  
Sage focused his eyes and moved to a sitting position on the floor, his back to the bed. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly and looked up to his friends.   
  
"Well?" Asked Kento impatiently, reflecting the feeling of the Ronins who had been left out of the little fire reading.   
  
Sage locked eyes with Ryo, "she's back."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
There was no sound in the kitchen, but the silence was deafening. All but Rowen sat around the kitchen table, nursing drinks or just simply sitting. Each had a thousand questions on their minds, but no one wanted to be the first to voice the one that rose to the top. Tension was beginning to build, and if it didn't break soon, trouble would break out.  
  
Cye decided to crack the ice. She let out a quiet sigh and the inevitable. "Why?"  
  
Ryo visibly winced, it wasn't a nice question, but it did need to be asked. He turned to the bearer of Halo, "did the fire say?"  
  
Sage shook his head. "It didn't say much at all really. Just that she was here, but something's wrong. And there's another party involved, one that I don't think should be."  
  
"I wonder how long she's been here," Mia said quietly. "She usually approaches at least one of you right away."  
  
A worried look came into the violet blue eyes of Sage. "I don't think she can."  
  
Kento snorted, "can't, won't, its the same thing for our dear little Fire. If she's here for any reason involving us, she'll reveal herself in due time."  
  
"Kento!" Exclaimed Cye, "what an awful thing to say. Lady Fire is a wonderful creature, and you should be respectful."  
  
Ryo began to chuckle, "it's not good to hold grudges Kento. Just because she wouldn't cook you a farewell supper doesn't give you any right to dislike her."  
  
Their leader's quip was enough to relieve the building tension, and questions began to flow easily. The subject at hand was not an easy one to deal with. The return of the being known as the Fire could mean many things. Another battle perhaps? Had she come to claim their armors? Would she take them away again?   
  
They continued to talk long into the night, and all the while Rowen slept. Finally, Mia noticed the dark rings forming around her charges' eyes, and sent them all to their beds. Tomorrow was a school day, and she felt that their educations were essential to their lives. They may be battled hardened warriors in some people's eyes, but to her, they were younger brothers who were in need of an education. And if that was what they needed, an education they would get.  
  
Sage walked to his bedroom slowly, only paused at the doorway. Rowen still slept, it was his favorite pastime outside of reading or stargazing. But this time it was from the pure, exhaustive energy of the dreams. Why the Fire had decided to go through Rowen was a small mystery. Sage himself usually carried the dreams; he was more emotionally and mentally equipped to deal with the stress of relaying the intense messages. Besides, Rowen hated the Fire, and the dreams that she had sent him would not improve his view of her at all. So why did she choose him?  
  
With a frustrated shake of his head, Sage stripped his clothing and slipped into a night outfit. Pondering this wasn't helping, he was traveling in circles. Violet blue eyes began to close; perhaps tomorrow would bring some answers . . .   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
An aura of peace had settled over Ryo. Dreams of fire and warmth drifted through, beautiful and -  
  
BRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
"Hmm," with a groan, Ryo's hand snaked out and hit the noisemaker. For a moment, all was peaceful, but then it came again, the obnoxious scream of the clock. This time, a beefy hand came aggressively forward to smack the unfortunate alarm, sending it spinning across the room to land in a corner, its high alarm note slowly dying out.   
  
The large hand withdrew into a mess of sheets, and a happy murmur issued from the living mass. In another bed, a blue eye slowly opened and focused on pile of sheet and human across the way.   
  
"Kento, isn't that the third this week?"  
  
The mass that might have been known as Kento gave a grunt and reshaped itself, not dignifying the answer with a reply.   
  
Another blue eye opened, and Ryo slowly pushed back his blankets to stretch out. Throwing out his arms, his hand slid over a furry coat. He turned his head, only to be greeted by a rough tongue sliding across his face. Calm brown eyes gave him a look of good morning.   
  
Ryo smiled, "morning to you too, White Blaze. I'm up, why don't you go work on Kento?"  
  
The large white tiger turned and approached the still mountain on the other bed. He sniffed about a bit before finally poking his head through a small opening, and for a moment, he was submerged all the way to his shoulders. But then a small growl was heard, and he began to pull out of the sheets, dragging a sleepy Kento out with him.   
  
"Hey, 'Blaze!" Kento woke up quickly as he was dragged unceremoniously from his warm bed to the cold wooden floor. "Come on! I can walk, I'm up White Blaze, I'm up!"  
  
However, the tiger didn't let up. Kento was dragged from the room and down the hall. A moment later, the sound of running water could be heard, along with feeble protests and fervent splashing. White Blaze had decided to give Kento a bath.  
  
A soprano laughter drifted through the hallway, and Cye's voice mingled with the cries of Kento. Some angry retorts came forth, and then a great splashing sound.  
  
"Hey, Cye, stop it! Ow!"   
  
"That's what you get for getting me all wet, ya big ox!"  
  
Ryo began to chuckle, then quickly slipped from his bed and donned his clothing. The last thing he wanted was for White Blaze to decide he couldn't dress himself.  
  
Sage shook his head; White Blaze was at it again. That tiger was worse than a mother! Pulling on a shirt, he glanced over to Rowen's bed. Fringes of blue hair stuck out from the mess of sheets, and a hand fell down to the floor-a typical morning position. The door began to creak open, and a black and white head poked its way through. Brown eyes regarded Sage critically before moving to the next occupant. Quiet feet moved the tiger over to Rowen's bed, where they paused, as if not sure what to do next. The eyes looked back to Sage, questioning.  
  
"Might as well," Sage answered the silent question. "He'd sleep his life away if he could. Besides, we won't know if he's better when he's just lying there."  
  
Confirmation gained, White Blaze began the process of bringing his blue haired charge to the land of consciousness. The big cat stuck his head into the sheets, and suddenly the pile began to twitch and snort. The exposed hand quickly retracted, and a struggle seemed to take place under the sheets. White Blaze withdrew his empty jaws and shook his head, giving a disgusted snort. Growling softly, he plunged back in, the sheets began to convulse, and White Blaze once again pulled his head out, only this time dragging out his victim. Rowen was trying pull away, but the tiger had obtained a secure grip, and was confidently dragging him from the room and down the hall.   
  
"No, not in the bathtub!"   
  
"Ach, White Blaze, don't dump him in here!"   
  
The sound of running water was heard once more, and a heavy splashing quickly followed. Soprano laughter flitted once more through the halls, and Sage joined in with a low chuckle. He took his brown loafers from the closet and headed towards the kitchen, where someone was hopefully preparing breakfast.   
  
As he entered the kitchen, Mia looked up from her coffee and computer at the table. "Morning Sage, did you sleep well?"   
  
"As well as one can, I suppose. How was your night?"  
  
A wry smile formed on Mia's lips, "about the same."  
  
Sage gave her a sympathetic look and sat down at the table. Cye came over with a good morning and a plate of breakfast. He thanked her and began to pour himself a glass of orange juice.   
  
A sudden rumbling shifted through the house, Mia's eyes glanced up to meet Sage's, "three, two, one."  
  
"Food!" With three incredible leaps, the formerly immobile mass had taken the flight of stairs, the living room, and jumped the kitchen to land in an open chair at the table.   
  
"Food!"  
  
"Kento," snapped Cye. "One of these days you're going to break your neck doing that."   
  
"Food!"  
  
Sage rolled his eyes. "Oh just feed the thing, Cye. He's not going to understand much else."  
  
Emerald eyes glared coolly at table occupants, but didn't favor them with a reply. Kento began to stand up and make his way over to the cooking pots on the stove, but Cye shoved a heaping plate of pancakes and waffles under his nose. "No, no, Kento. This way boy."  
  
Kento's eyes became riveted to the plate before him, and Cye led him back to the table. "Sit boy, good. Here you go."  
  
With animal like ferocity, the bearer of Hardrock attacked his first meal of the day.   
  
A new voice entered the kitchen. "Does he ever stop eating?"   
  
"Hey, Rowen, hungry?" Cye greeted her friend in the usual way, slightly preoccupied with keeping Kento's plate full.   
  
Rowen's tongue hung from his mouth slightly, and his pale cheeks held a slightly greenish tint. "I might have been."  
  
Cye laughed. "Sit down, I'll make you coffee and toast."   
  
Mumbling his thanks, the blue haired teen took his place between his fellow Ronins and guide. A moment later, Ryo came down, followed closely by White Blaze. Ryo took a seat, and the tiger surveyed each person, deciding if each passed his rigorous inspections. He stopped at Rowen, and for a long moment simply watched him as he ate a small portion of his breakfast. Rowen stopped altogether and stared back at the large cat. Finally, White Blaze reached up and licked his face. Rowen gave a small smile and scratched behind the tiger's ears, causing White Blaze to purr in contentment, before moving on to another subject.  
  
Mia set aside her computer, "how are you this morning, Rowen?"  
  
"Doin' fine guys, apparently the Fire's done her work and I'm allowed to be normal again."   
  
No one could miss the sarcasm that dripped from his voice. But he looked up and gave them all a smile; "say what you like, but say it later. We gotta get going, otherwise we'll miss the first bell."  
  
Sage looked at his friend. "If Rowen's capable of being that cynical in the morning, then he's fine." Rowen shot Sage a glare, but the blonde boy chose to ignored it. "Kento, would you like the house next? I think you've eaten everything else, get ready for school."  
  
Kento glowered at him this time, but Sage calmly returned the look. Hardrock grunted, it was hard to stare at someone who only had one eye visible.   
  
The ride to school was ordinary. Sage was taking them in his vehicle, as he didn't need to go in early. Kento was trying hard to finish his homework, Cye was berating him for not completing it earlier, Ryo was meditating, and Rowen was largely ignoring everyone and reading a book. Mia would leave later to attend the University, and White Blaze would stay at home and guard the house.   
  
However, something was not quite ordinary. The attempt to make everything seem usual was false. And as they drew closer to school, the strange feeling returned. A disturbance in the way of things, a feeling that begged to be named, but could not be. Was it because of her return? Where was the Fire?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
My first Ronin Warrior attempt! Tell me what you think!  



	2. Chapter 2: Introducing....

You're really reading chapter 2? WOW!! ^.^;; You make a poor author so happy.   
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Casting of Shadows  
  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
Chapter 2 -- Introducing...  
  
  
*^*^*  
  
Professor Naiso was a teacher of strong tradition. Students should sit quietly at their desk; no speaking unless spoken to; and always respectful. Atop of that, every new pupil should be introduced to the class with full and proper introductions, and as far as he was concerned, there would be no alternatives. However, the three students that came into his office that day clearly showed the teacher there would be exceptions.  
  
"Greetings, wise professor."  
  
The aging man looked up from his papers, a boy with hair the color of clearing mud was standing across his desk. Behind him stood two others, but his attention focused on the anointed speaker.  
  
"Good morning to you." Professor Naiso replied. He had work to do, and did not need the distractions of students that he would surely meet when class started. "I'm rather busy at the moment, you may come to the class at the start of class, I will introduce you all, and you may tell address your fellow students. You are dismissed."  
  
But the boy didn't leave.  
  
"I said you were dismissed."  
  
"That's a wonderful observation, Professor, but one I care not to observe."   
  
Professor Naiso's eyes narrowed at his student. "Disobedience is not something I take lightly, young man."  
  
Brown eyes regarded the professor coolly. "Orders from a lower rank are not something I take at all."  
  
"You dare--" Before the aging teacher could finish, he found himself forcibly taken from his chair and slammed against the nearest wall, staring into the cruelest set of black eyes he had seen in ages.   
  
"Oh, I'll dare. And I'll dare quite a bit, Naiso. Just because you're in retirement doesn't mean you'll escape your duties." The boy suddenly smiled, and in that instant the professor found his doom. This wasn't just any boy; this was Jamten, first General to Cromier the Wicked. Naiso suddenly realized his position was very grave. He had served Jamten in his youth in the vast military of Fate, but had pulled out of the service after the Battle of Mindu and the horrific events that had come after. Naiso knew the cretin well; an immortal that took the form of a young man, but his heart was of a hardened monster, with no pity, and no conscience.  
  
"My Lord," he choked, "how may I serve you?"  
  
"How good of you to remember." Jamten murmured, slowly lowering the aging professor to the tiled floor. "First, I have a question to ask that only you can answer."  
  
"Anything, great sir."  
  
The professor's eyes shifted to the girl that stood behind the boy who had accompanied Jamten. Naiso recognized the boy as Norban, a soul just as twisted as Jamten's. But the girl he could fit with no name. Dull blonde hair hung lifelessly to frail shoulders, her head was hung low, as if resigned to Fate.   
  
"Lift your head, Pigeon," Jamten commanded the quiet girl. She did as she was bidden, though very slowly. Resignation was firmly stamped upon her pale face, but in her eyes a spark flickered, radiating a half attempt at defiance. Norban's expression flared slightly, the girl winced, and spark died as suddenly as it had come.  
  
Jamten's tone was satisfactory. "Much better. Now, Professor, do you recognize this girl at all? Tell the truth quickly, your life depends on it."  
  
"N-no, my Lord." Naiso stammered his words as quickly as he could manage. "Her face looks vaguely familiar, but it is possible that she may only remind me of a former student."  
  
"Good, now listen carefully, Naiso. We want to become students of this school, can you arrange that for us?"  
  
Naiso's face became confused. "It is possible my Lord, but it would take time. This school is strict. You need to take special tests, have documents signed-there is much paperwork."  
  
The smile on Jamten's face wiped downwards into a frown. "You know that I despise that sort of thing Naiso. I just want to enter a few others and myself into the classes, today. Arrange that however you can, but get it done."  
  
Professor Naiso found himself doing something he hadn't done in years, he whimpered. "But sir, I -"  
  
"Do it!" With a brutish shove, Jamten had thrown Naiso's back forcibly onto the wall once more. "You've been reassigned into active duty, Lieutenant, and you've received your orders. Carry them out. I don't believe that frail, aging body of yours would care for the consequences of failure."  
  
Naiso closed his eyes, "yes, sir." The grip that kept him suspended was released and he dropped to the floor, gasping. Naiso's old body wasn't used to such stresses, he was no longer as flexible as he had been in his youth. He raised his head to look at his masters, but they had gone. Only the girl was left.  
  
She looked at him sorrowfully. "I am very sorry sir, the masters are cruel, but there is little I can do."  
  
He picked himself up with a small shred of dignity. "Your masters? Tell me, how did you fall into their service?"  
  
"I do not know sir, I am simply told what to do, and I do."  
  
A wave of pity washed over Naiso. The poor wretch that stood before her was worse off than he was. "I suppose they have told you to stay here?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The professor sighed. "Then stay, I will arrange your classes and come back, you may bring the schedules to your them when I return."  
  
"I will, sir." Blonde hair fell slightly forward as the girl bowed her head in acknowledgement to her assigned task. Naiso shook his head and walked from the room. Whoever this child was, she did not belong in the company of those monstrous lords.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was the beginning of the month, and new students would soon flood the classes. It was rumored that twenty new students would be adding themselves to the three grades attending the high school. That was quite a few, and no one was completely sure how that number could be handled in an already over crowded district. Very few classes went by that someone did not obtain a new classmate.   
  
Cye's first class would receive three new students. It was an early morning chemistry class, so she was rather surprised when three students had volunteered to take it. An empty desk was across from the auburn haired girl, so it was inevitable that she would be meeting at least one right away. Cye wondered what the students would be like. Quiet and studious perhaps, like Rowen? Or would they hold that mysterious aura that Sage wrapped himself in? The more she thought of it, the more excited Cye became about meeting the new arrivals.   
  
The bell rang, and all the students quietly turned to face the front. Their teacher entered slowly, his eyes tired and his face etched with uncertainty, a new emotion Cye had never seen on her teacher before. The three new students walked in behind him, two boys and a girl. A boy led the trio, with short cropped, muddy hair and coarse brown eyes. Cye prayed that he would not sit next to her; he didn't look friendly at all. Next in the line was a girl, but her head was bowed and covered by an unusual shade of blonde hair. She walked carefully, but Cye owed her gait to her not wanting to collide with the boys that accompanied her. She stopped momentarily, but the last in line shoved her forward, a sneer hovering about his tanned face. Brownish black hair fell into cold hazel eyes, which he turned to face the class, sweeping them over each student appraisingly. For an instant, his gaze fell on Cye, and the bearer of Torrent shuddered. There was nothing in those eyes; they were devoid of all emotion. A thought came into Cye's mind--one that she had never truly experienced before--these people couldn't be trusted.   
  
"Good morning class, we have three new," Professor Naiso faltered, "students, today. I expect you to be respectful and help them along." The professor cast a glance to the new arrivals, desperately trying to keep his voice from quavering; he motioned them to find empty seats so that class could begin.   
  
"That's odd." Cye looked about for the only other Ronin in her class and caught Ryo's eye. He looked as perplexed as she felt. The Professor always introduced the new students. Though he acted almost afraid of these new ones. Her leader shot her a questioning look, but she shook her head and shrugged her shoulder. Ryo frowned, but quickly turned his attention to the front of the room as Professor Naiso started to speak. Cye was turning towards the front, but a movement caught the corner of her eye. The new girl had slid into the seat next to her. She looked fully at her new table partner and gave her a welcoming smile. The girl looked at her, slightly shocked, then quickly turned to face the teacher.   
  
Cye felt rather hurt that her efforts would be shrugged off in such a way. No matter, she would try again later.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Rowen wasn't paying attention to his lesson. It was redundant anyhow; he had learned algebraic equations when he was seven. Right now, there were more important matters to think of.   
  
Matters like the Fire.  
  
Why was she coming back? With his pencil, he began to sketch out the magnificent bird in his dreams. The Fire had a habit of communicating with him like that, wandering through his mind and intruding into his dreams. However, she always appeared human to him. The natural form of the Phoenix was reserved for desperate times or tumultuous battles. The Fire's subordinates had told him often enough that the natural beauty of the mystical Phoenix should not, and would not, be wasted on a simple human. So why had he seen her? Why had she come into his dreams in such a way? For an entity that could destroy whole stars just by a thought, she had appeared extremely vulnerable. It wasn't like the Lady of Fire to show weakness.  
  
A feeling began to seep into Rowen's awareness. What she had done was completely out of character. If she wanted to talk, why didn't she just come out right and talk? He began to sketch out the fiery tale; color was needed to do the picture justice. What was stopping her? The pencil stopped mid sketch as the images of the ravenous hyenas and swooping birds flashed before his eyes once more. Something was stopping her, keeping her away. That was what the dream meant!   
  
A frown curved his mouth. Something, or possibly someone, was stopping the Fire from coming to them. Was it a good thing that she was being kept away? Rowen certainly didn't want to see the silver haired girl. But what was this feeling? After all the things that she had put him through, she didn't deserved to be worried over. Worry? For the Fire? Rowen shook his head; he would have to talk to Sage about this.   
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
English class, what could be more boring than English? Sage sighed once more and dropped his jaw against his hand. A chorus of sighs sang out from a few of his female class attendants, but they were largely ignored. Often it was fun to tease his little fan club, leading on a few of the prettier ones to pass the time. But today, they were about as interesting as the lecture he was receiving by the monotone Ms. Darone. A speck of dust fell from the circulation vent overhead and lazily drifted down to his desk, spiraling in slow circles. Even dust particles were more interesting than English. How he wished that the new students would arrive soon to relieve him of this boredom.   
  
The door opened, and the principal trooped in, followed closely by his relief. Sage lifted his head to take a better look at his new classmates. A sandy haired boy and a pale, blonde girl took their places at the front of the room. The principal began to speak, his usual speech coming out in a voice as emotional as Ms. Darone's.   
  
"Today class, you are being given the privilege of two new students. I'd like you to give a polite welcome to Fillip and Pidge. I am expecting you all to behave properly and help them with any needs they may have." The principal looked to the teacher, "Ms. Darone will be your third hour teacher for English. She will also be your advisor, if you have problems or when a student meeting is called, you will come here. Good day to you."  
  
The principal gave a nod to the students and left, leaving the two new students standing awkwardly in front of thirty already present. However, to Sage, they didn't seem very awkward. The boy stood with an air of self-confidence, his eyes gazing at the class in a critical fashion. Steely gray eyes turned from critical to contemptuous, and Sage felt a sudden flash of the future. This one would cause problems.   
  
The girl merely stood behind the boy, quiet and unassuming. Her blue eyes avoided meeting anyone's gaze, often hiding behind dull blonde locks of hair. Sage squinted carefully at the girl, his one visible eye scrutinizing the newcomer. There was something familiar about her, something he felt he should recognize, but didn't. He'd seen her before, but then, he hadn't.   
  
The teacher directed the students to empty desks on opposite sides of the room. For a moment, the boy's air of self-confidence waned, and his eyes flickered to catch the girl's. She looked up at him, but continued over to her appointed desk, four behind Sage. This seemed to annoy Fillip for some reason, as the emotion had passed briefly across his features. But as the look passed, a new one came to his face. He flashed a smile to the girls in the class and gave a florid bow, introducing himself formally. The young ladies seemed stunned at first, but within moments, they had opened up to the sandy haired boy and were laughing with him as if he was an old friend. But the new girl simply sat at her desk, content to ignore the class and all of her surroundings. A few minutes later, the teacher called for attention and continued her lecture. The talking stopped, and Sage replaced his jaw onto his hand, no longer bored, but still not able to do anything.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The bell rang, and Ryo slowly headed out the classroom door and to his locker. Today had been rather interesting with the new students. Two girls, twins in fact. Two very smart girls. Ryo had a hard time deciding which was worse, the fact that he couldn't tell the two apart, or that they had managed to stump the smartest teacher in school. Professor Faung was incredibly intelligent, but those twins had reduced him down to a bumbling idiot. He'd be gone for the next week or so. Not that he minded, but he felt sorry for the new students who would be struggling without their regular teacher to guide them. Speaking of students, Ryo shut his locker to see Rowen trying to shove his chemistry, biology, and psychology books into a locker shelf. With the micro spaces provided to students, he wasn't succeeding very well. The scene was rather humorous, but Ryo didn't have time to help his friend out with his troubles. His own psychology class was starting, and he didn't want to be late. The teacher was a real stickler about the little things. He started down the crowded hallway, but a shoulder pushed him roughly aside and into the locker wall. Quick reflexes and years of training saved Ryo from any painful or embarrassing situations. Swiftly adjusting his books, the blue-eyed boy was able to catch a glimpse of his rough hall-mate. Mud brown hair fell from the guilty party's head, looking very much like his own cut, but slightly shorter. With a quick assessment of his assailant, it was no wonder the boy had knocked him! He was knocking nearly everyone in the hall aside, and no excuses were given. Anger began to slowly make its way through Ryo's veins, but he ruthlessly squashed the feeling. This was not a war zone, this was a hallway. Just some brutish kid that thought he could muscle his way through life, and nothing to be upset about. Still, however, his anger boiled deep within him, fueled by the ancient fire of his armored spirit. With a deep breath, Ryo continued down the hall, shaking his head and letting out a disgusted sigh. Why was he so angry at a simple shove? That pushy kid wasn't an enemy...at least, he hoped not.  
  
Ryo was so busy in thinking that he failed to notice his slowed step until the final bell rang, indicating the start of classes. With a quiet oath, Ryo quickly picked up the pace, heading to class as fast as his feet would allow him. Rounding the corner, Ryo's speed took him into a head on collision with another student. Heads knocked, books went flying, and both bodies landed on the ground, groaning. Recovering first, Ryo picked himself up and immediately began to apologize to the unfortunate person. He looked up and discovered that it was a girl who he hit. Pale and slender hands tenderly rubbed a dull blonde head and her eyes were closed as if to ward off the world in some way. She groaned lightly then retracted her lids, revealing pale, watery blue eyes that in some way looked unfitting for her face.   
  
Ryo continued his string of apologies. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to take that corner so fast, are you alright? Here, let me help you..."   
  
Ryo put his hand out to offer assistance, but the girl just waved him away and backed up. "No sir, thank you, I will manage. I am fine."  
  
The blue-eyed boy bit his lip. The girl didn't look fine. She was still holding her head with one hand while trying to sort out her papers and books with the other. She had moved to her knees, but something told Ryo that if she stood up, gravity would take her right down again. Shaking his head slightly, Ryo bent down to help her. "At least allow me to help you with your books."  
  
"I thank you again, sir, but it is not necessary."  
  
"I insist," said Ryo with finality. His tone cut off the girl's arguments abruptly, and she accepted his assistance in silence. Ryo became curious, the girl's accent and manner were strangely familiar, though he was sure that he had never seen the girl before. Curious, he decided to ask. "You're new here, right?"  
  
The girl nodded and continued to sort her papers from his.   
  
"That's what I thought. So what's your name?"   
  
"They call me Pigeon, sir, or Pidge."  
  
Ryo was a bit confused as to why she continued to call him 'sir,' but owed it to the fact that she didn't know his name. "Pidge? That's a unique name, I'm Ryo."  
  
The girl stopped her movement, "Ryo," she whispered quietly, and for the first time, looked at him directly. Her watery cerulean eyes locked onto his fiery, tiger blues. For a moment, Ryo was surprised that one so shy was daring enough to look a stranger in the eye, but that thought was soon forgotten when he returned her gaze. The Pigeon's face looked sad and lost, but her gaze were piercing, and seemed to search every corner of his soul. A sense of loss swirled over him; it was a feeling akin to the sense when he put out a blazing fire that would plunge him into darkness.   
  
Then, without warning, a wrenching feeling came forth, and the girl was back to picking up her books. "I am sorry, sir for inconveniencing you. You are late for class, and I have made you even more so."  
  
Ryo blinked. "Call me Ryo, sir sounds rather formal. Don't you have class?"  
  
Pidge nodded, "Yes, but I seem to have lost it."  
  
A grin split the boy's face. "I've heard of failing classes and skipping classes, but I've never heard of someone saying they've lost their class."  
  
The girl blushed slightly and ducked her head. Gathering the last of her things, she slowly began to stand, but tottered slightly under the weight and her sudden lack of balance. Instinctively, Ryo reached out to support and help the girl, balancing the load until she could maintain it herself. A reaction came that he wasn't expecting. His quick movement seemed to scare the girl, and she ducked away from him as if Ryo intended to hit her. Seeing the confusion on his face, she gave a hasty apology, managing at the last moment to replace the 'sir' with his name.   
  
The confusion once more became a grin. "Can I help you find your class?"  
  
"But you'll be in trouble, I wouldn't want a person to be that way because of me."  
  
"I'm already in trouble," Ryo argued. "A few more minutes isn't going to make that much of a difference. Where's your class?"  
  
Pidge handed her impromptu helper a slip of paper that held her schedule. Ryo glanced at it and smiled, "no wonder. History rooms are on the other side of the school. Come on, I'll give you a tour as we go."  
  
The girl began to thank him again and tried to ask him to just direct her to the classroom, but Ryo wouldn't hear of it. Courtesy would not allow him to simply send off a new student into an unknown place. She thought through his statement, as if looking for some way to deny his help. Finally, she nodded her head, and Ryo began to lead the way.   
  
It was a strange tour that Ryo gave. Pidge seemed to listen attentively to everything he said, paying attention to whatever he deemed worthy for her to know. But his attempts to be social with the quiet new comer were positively fruitless. Any conversation he tried to initiate was met with quiet agreements. She never looked straight at him, and never disagreed with him. By the time he walked to her to her room, he was feeling quite frustrated, but managed to put a sincere looking smile on his face and wished her a happy class time.   
  
The girl nodded and walked slowly into her classroom, shutting the door behind her. Ryo winced as the door clicked into its lock, the sound particularly ominous in the silent hall.   
  
The smile left Ryo's face as he stared after the girl. "Huh, you're welcome."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Hey Cye, if you're not going to eat those--"  
  
Blue eyes didn't even blink as Cye absently dumped half her lunch into the awaiting arms of Kento. With a happy cry and a quick thank you, the husky teen tore into his new portion.   
  
Sage looked over to his friend, "what's a matter, Cye? You don't seem like your chipper self." No answer came. Sage moved his hand over in front of Cye's face and did a rapid series of snaps. "Cye, hey, Cye!" Still, there was no response.   
  
Ryo grinned slightly, "Do you think she's mooning over someone?"  
  
That remark managed to tear Kento from his lunch. Looking up, he growled at the occupants of the table. "She better not be."  
  
Chuckles came from around the lunch table, even Rowen. It was well known that Kento and Cye were together, and probably always would be. They had been hardly acquaintances before claiming their armors, always bickering and at each other's throats. But when the Dynasty had come, the two had pulled together and became inseparable. It was an odd match; Kento was loud and belligerent, often pushy and always stubborn. Cye was quiet and caring, making friends with anyone she came across, and always ready with a smile and an encouraging word.   
  
Rowen thoughtfully chewed on a french-fry, "you'd better make her snap out of it, Kento. Her eyes will dry that way, and as much as she likes fish, I doubt she wants to look like one."  
  
It was Kento's turn to smile. With a slight wink, he got up and carefully crept to Cye's other side. Quietly leaning into her ear, he shouted one word. "TALPA!"  
  
The reaction was instantaneous. Cye shot from her sitting position, the chair that she had been occupying flew from under her and straight into Kento. The hefty Ronin gave a low grunt and toppled backwards at the unexpected force that was behind the chair, knocking into a student who had been innocently walking by the Ronin table at the time.   
  
What followed became legendary in the high school for years to come. The tray that the student had been carrying went from his hands and curved into a graceful arc before landing with a volcanic splat in the middle of wily group of unruly teens. The food that had once occupied the tray was now splattered in intricate patterns about the astonished clique. With a wild look in her eye, one of the victims of the escaped tray stood up with a very large quantity of meatballs in her hand. She let out a screech and an oath of vengeance and hurled her weapon at the astonished Ronins. Had the meatballs landed on table that Ryo and the others were occupying, the events that came next might have never happened. As it was, only instinct saved them and allowed them to duck in time to dodge the sauce-covered projectiles. Unfortunately, though the shot was aimed poorly, there was such a force behind the offending meatballs that they continued on a path straight passed the table and right into the unwary face of school's most prized athlete.   
  
All became still in the mess hall.  
  
With great deliverance and care, Shondon wiped the goo from his eyes and picked the meatball from his head, tossing it lightly to estimate its weight. Pushing back his chair, he stood, the rest of his table following his ever action.   
  
The table exploded in a counter barrage of flinging buffet food as every athletes slung out their revenge. Of course, none of them knew who to throw the retaliation at, so it happened that seven other parties became involved in the impromptu food fight. Instantly, the air filled with a buffet of food-minus the trays. Spaghetti was poured on top of heads like boiling pitch; kiwis and other fruits were hurled with deadly accuracy. Meatballs flew through the air and exploded on tables and bodies. Spilled drinks made for slippery going as people ran for cover. One poor girl, her hair streaming with noodles and assorted chunks of unidentifiable substances, slipped in a puddle of spilled milk, fell to the floor, and continued on a course straight through the swinging kitchen doors. Hardly a moment later a concert series of shrieks and ringing crashes rose over the din created by the ever-escalating food war.   
  
Sage cautiously peeked his head over the side of an upturned table. Several others had been flipped in same way, and the other Ronins had taken refuge there. Food still whipped through the air, and only Sage's heightened senses kept him safe from the barrage of the food littering the cafeteria. He was looking for an exit, and to find that he needed a clearing through the war that raged beyond his cover. A small jolt of electricity went through him, and he ducked his head back behind the barrier just in time to see a half-peeled banana fly passed him. With a sigh, he sank back down and shook his head at the four that had gathered with him. "We'll have to wait a few minutes more, they're all still pretty excited out there."  
  
Cye glared at Kento, "well, isn't this just peachy."  
  
"Hey," Kento held up his hands to ward off her icy look. "This isn't all my fault, you shoved the chair into me!"  
  
"You startled me!"  
  
"You were ignoring me!"  
  
Rowen rolled his eyes skyward, "children."  
  
Ryo looked at his two bickering friends. "You know, I always thought that the arguments came after the marriage."  
  
Kento broke off his glare from Cye to look at Ryo. "I'll get you for that one."  
  
The black haired boy smirked, "you mean you'll try."   
  
Only Sage's intervention saved his leader from a solid fist connecting with his eye. "Down boys, you can play later. Right now I think we should try to find a way out of here."  
  
Cye chuckled a bit. "You know, you said the exact same thing when we were all hanging in Talpa's stronghold a few months back. Odd how you don't sound any less serious now than you did back then. Does food frighten you that much, Sage?"  
  
Rowen started snorking behind his hand, trying without success to hide his reaction from Sage's cool, one-eyed glare. Then the glare let up after a moment, but Sage continued to stare in Rowen's direction. Curious, Ryo followed Sage's sight line until he came across what the blonde boy was looking at.   
  
In the far corner of the lunchroom sat a small group of students gathered around one table. The corner was free of food save what the students were eating. That was not the strangest thing however. There were at least six of them, and all new students. Five stood out prominently, Ryo recognized the pair of twins and two of the boys, and he had a feeling that the other Ronins recognized the rest of them as well. The students were sitting in their quiet corner, talking to each other and observing the food exchange with either expressions of indifference or unconcealed disdain.   
  
"That's odd," murmured Ryo.  
  
Cye nodded, "they're just sitting there. All the other students are participating."  
  
We're not," Rowen pointed out. "They probably just don't want to get in trouble, are they new here? I haven't seen them before."  
  
"It's the beginning of the month Rowen, almost all classes get new students."  
  
"I haven't received any in mine."  
  
Kento made a face. "That's because there aren't a whole lot of people who are smart enough to jump straight into your Einstein classes."  
  
An Einstein class, or EC, was Kento's referral to most of Rowen's advanced placement classes. When they had first enrolled into the school, each of them had been required to take a test determining their academic strengths and weaknesses. None of them had ever gone to an actual school before, so when the attendant had told them to do their best, the statement had been taken seriously, not fully understanding what the tests meant. While the other Ronins' tests were certainly not of average scores, Rowen had done so well that the school almost hadn't accepted him. The principal had tried to persuade the boy to skip a few grades and head straight into college exams. Rowen, however, insisted that he attend the same school as the other four. He had never given a straight reason for wanting to stay, but the school accepted him and quickly enrolled him into some of the more complex classes they had to offer. The classes were difficult for even the most gifted senior student, but Rowen was apparently very happy with his schedule. He was often subject to merciless teasing, but his friends stuck by him nonetheless.   
  
"You never know, Kento. They might have refused." Cye replied for Rowen, who had only responded with a shrug to no one in particular.   
  
Kento snorted, "why? Everyone jumps at the chance to get into EC's."  
  
"I don't think they want to attract any attention to themselves." Sage was still watching them quietly, though only one eye was visible. "They're hiding something. Something very important that many people want to get their hands on."   
  
Ryo became curious and thoughtful. "Really? Can you feel what it is they're hiding?"  
  
"I don't think I want to." His empathic abilities had suddenly flared, giving Sage insights and strange feelings. With a grimace, he placed his head in his hands and concentrated on subduing the emotions that were flowing through him. It wouldn't pay to be keen on this level today, he'd be exhausted by the time he reached home, and there was practice at the Dojo that night.   
  
Rowen gave his friend a sympathetic look; "just take it easy there, Sage. It's probably nothing serious. Don't wear yourself out."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Sage nodded and lifted his head from his hands. "Shall we see if we can't escape from this new Stronghold of Talpa yet?"  
  
Kento laughed. "I got an idea, follow me guys!" Standing up, but being careful to stay low, Kento moved over to the protecting table and slowly lifted it up and began to move towards the exit that led into the main hallway. With careful steps, he moved the table along, keeping himself between it and the wall, while the others moved alongside of him. When they were within a few feet of the door, he set the table down and motioned the others to move along.   
  
Cye gave him a satisfactory smile when he joined them in the hall a few minutes later. "That was well done, Kento. I'm glad to see that Talpa didn't take all of your mind."  
  
The big Ronin grinned and gave his friend a broad wink. "Impressive, am I not?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "whatever Kento. Did any of you recognize the sixth one?"  
  
"Sixth one what, Cye?" Ryo asked while inspecting his books for stray food particles.   
  
"There were six people at that table with all the new people at it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Wasn't she that quiet girl that came in with the two in our Chemistry class?"   
  
Cye looked thoughtful, "that's what I thought, but I don't see why she'd willingly associate herself with those two."  
  
Sage looked at Cye, "is that a unfriendly comment coming from our little Cye, the Unprejudiced One?"  
  
"Quiet, Sage, and yes, it was." Cye pursed her lips, her sea green eyes looking thoughtful, "there's something not quite right about those three in our class, Ryo."  
  
"I'm thinking the same thing about all of those people. Especially after what Sage said."  
  
Rowen was listening to his friends with only half interest. Things had finally settled down since Talpa had been defeated, they hadn't heard from Kayara and the Warlords in months. The food fight in the cafeteria had stirred them all up a bit, and now old excitements were playing with their minds. "Calm down guys, you're going to end up chasing shadows soon. If you really want some excitement, go with Sage to the Dojo, spend some of that energy your conjuring up."  
  
"Interesting advice coming from someone who's spent the last twelve hours consorting in his sleep with a ten thousand year old Firebird."  
  
Normally passive eyes suddenly flared and became a deep and threatening blue as Rowen turned on Kento, an angry flush rising to his face. Kento let out a startled squeak and ducked behind Ryo, who took a step back in astonishment. Rowen usually didn't lose his temper that fast, if at all. Sage was again obliged to step in and stop a very promising fistfight from taking place. "Easy now, Rowen. Killing Kento won't solve anything."  
  
"No, but it would make me feel better. Come on over here, Kento, so you and I can consort."  
  
"Why don't you and I head to class, Kento?" Cye came up and took a firm hold of Kento's arm, towing him away from the smoldering Rowen, calling over her shoulder. "We'll see you guys after class!"  
  
For a moment Rowen kept his angry posture, still charged with energy, but then he took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "It's just not worth it anymore," he sighed, then walked away to his next class.  
  
"Poor Rowen. Kinda makes you wonder about all that pent up animosity." Ryo said, watching the boy go.  
  
Sage nodded, "Wonder about how he got so much of it. He didn't seem overly concerned with those dreams or new kids."  
  
"I think he's given up, he doesn't care anymore. Anything concerning the Fire he tunes out." Ryo shook his head. "Poor Rowen."  
  
"Poor us if we don't get to class. Meet you at Mia's Ryo."  
  
"Have fun at practice, Sage."  
  
Good-byes said, the two friends parted ways.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Comments! I love them! Please?  



	3. Chapter 3: Tides of War

Here's a chapter where we get to find out a bit more about characters and plot. Now, I'm not claiming great knowledge on any of the subjects I'm writing on here. However, I do know a bit, and there's also this fun thing called AU and creative licensing. ^.^;; It makes things interesting. If you really want to know why I wrote the things I did, stick around for further chapters and find out!  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Casting of Shadows  
  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
Chapter 3 - Tides of War  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Was it ever worth it?" Rowen looked up to the leafy treetops as he asked himself that question. After a moment's contemplation, he decided that it didn't matter, and never had. He, after all, was never given a choice about his--  
  
No, not Destiny. Anything but that word. Anything but where that single thought could lead him. Rowen blew out a sigh and dropped his head to his book. It was his free period, and he had been given permission to spend it in the school's extensive gardens. Rowen liked the gardens; they offered a sense of peace that he had not felt in a very long time. Shaded dirt paths guided his mind and body through miniscule fields of flowers, sheltered belts of Sakura trees, and the intricate designs the horticulture students made of the brightly hued flora. There were several trees that were excellent for climbing and losing one's self in the safety of the broad limbs and leafy branches. They were so perfect, in fact, that he often lost track of the time, and if it weren't for the heightened senses of Halo, he would have found himself walking home.   
  
His last hour teacher, Ms. Tenuia, didn't mind that he was absent from her class so much as she found the fact that he didn't do anything with his free time in his self proclaimed sanctuary distressing. Ms. Tenuia taught a class that brought out the artistic side of students, a required course for those in the higher learning situations. Rowen thought of Ms. Tenuia as his favorite teacher. Not because of her leniency for when he was late or forgot to show up entirely, but because she understood why he was late or would forget to show up. In the school garden, Rowen could find bits and pieces of a calm soul he had lost long ago, after the Fire had left him to rot with that drunken lecher of a foster father. Here, in the gardens, he could forget that he was part of the fine line between the mortal realm's ignorant peace and the dark forces that wished to cast a shadow over sun swept valleys and snow capped mountains. Here, in the gardens, Rowen could do what he did best: indulge in his given virtue and create. Rowen could become Life. Not only that, but he could put it to paper. His teacher had marveled time after time at the delicate watercolor painting he had brought in from this exact spot where he rested now. Once, he could have sworn a tear threatened her dignity when he had brought to her a piece of writing he had finished behind a newly placed shrubbery. The landscapers weren't entirely pleased, however. The looks he got from the horticulture department at times could have given the Sahara twelve years worth of snowstorms.   
  
So it was understandable that Ms. Tenuia became upset when she learned that Rowen had elected to sleep or indulge in his latest novel craze over producing another piece of work that the landscapers could glare at him for. He chuckled slightly; Kento had enrolled in this semester's horticulture class, and had somehow managed to drag Cye in with him. Perhaps it would be worth the trouble when those two started dirtying their hands to do a few works for Ms. Tenuia. If anything, it would give the overbearing ruler of the rocks a better appreciation of how Rowen felt when Kento ribbed him for reciting a haiku poem for Mia-or, at least something to complain about if he couldn't wail about hunger.   
  
Wailing. Unbidden, the thought retraced itself until his mind played for his ears the pitiful cries of the bird in his dreams. For the last week, that had been all he heard when he rested, the screams emitted from his dreams. He knew who the bird was, but he was using all his concentrated strength to ignore that fact. The Fire had abandoned him once, now he was doing the same to her. If she needed help, let her find it within her precious court, with her precious Tieran Yaw. She obviously valued all of them over his simple life, his little friends, and his backward world of wars and plagues. Whatever the Phoenix had preached about concerning the importance of the individual and whatnot, no longer applied to him. Rowen had cast aside anything he could when it came to her.  
  
Except for Life. He would not, could not cast off Life.  
  
Rowen shook his head. Hadn't he come out here to read? Flicking aside a leaf that had fallen onto the pages, he once again picked up the tale he was currently indulged in. The workings of Archimedes had proven more interesting than he had originally antic--  
  
"Rowen!"  
  
Hm? The blue haired boy looked up, someone had just called his name.   
  
"Rowen, for pity's sake, get off that cloud and look down for once!"  
  
Doing as the obviously annoyed voice directed, Rowen looked down to see Ryo looking up at him with swirling fire in his tiger blues.   
  
"Hey Ryo, did you need something?"  
  
The Ronin leader huffed and blew a stray lock of hair from his eyes. "More like someone. Final bell rang twenty minutes ago, Rowen. Kento is very ready to take off right now, with or without you."  
  
Rowen shut his book and began to slide down from his place in the tree. "If Kento's driving, then it might not be such a bad thing if it's without."  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes, "the stories we could tell. We can't get to the dojo on foot in ten minutes though, so we're gonna have to chance it with him."  
  
Dark blue eyes blinked. "The dojo?"  
  
"Yes Rowen, the dojo. Its Friday."  
  
"Oh, no!" Enlightened Strata groaned. Rowen didn't feel like getting pummeled that day, and he knew what the conversation would be. "Please Ryo, tell 'em I'm sick, tell them I'm dying. But I BEG of you, don't make me go today!"  
  
Ryo simply shook his head and grabbed his friend's collar as he fell from the tree, dragging him along behind on the way to the car that Sage was, very hesitantly, agreeing to let Kento drive. "Sorry bud, you skipped out on lessons last week. Trust me, one day, you'll thank me for this."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Oomph!"   
  
The heavily padded gauntlet staff rammed into Rowen's stomach, sending the tall boy flying back into the wall. Cye smirked and twirled her makeshift trident expertly. "Anybody else?"  
  
The remaining Ronins scooted back nervously, not wanting to be next on the smallest Ronin's hit list. Rowen sat up slightly and massaged his stomach. Shooting a glare to Ryo, he couldn't help but ask, "and exactly *when* will I be thanking you?"  
  
The dark haired boy managed a sheepish grin before doing a desperate block at the sudden swing Cye sent towards his head. With a pair of wooden swords, he fought off the game attempts of Torrent to permanently indent his head. "Don't worry--" duck "--it'll come--sooner--" this time, Ryo let Cye give a light contact to his shoulder, feinting a hit, he dropped, but kicked out and took her legs out from under her and pinned her to the ground with a scissor maneuver of his swords. He looked to Rowen and grinned, "or later."   
  
Not a moment after he had finished his smug sentence, Kento came up behind him with a daring charge and knocked his leader over, sending him straight for a loop and then some, until he ended up next to Rowen, massaging his head with a dazed look.   
  
Sage allowed himself a brief smile, "I'd say I wouldn't hold my breath for that later part, Rowen."  
  
"I wouldn't hold my breath at all!" Cye had quietly stood and collected her weapon to advance upon Sage. Her padded staff wielded expertly as she went for a daring thrust to his side. However, during practice, Sage let go of his normal inhibitions and allowed his keen sixth sense to control his movements. With an almost casual flick of his no datchi, Sage blocked Cye's attack, and with a firm move of his wrist, off-balanced the sinewy Ronin and prepared himself for the real attack.   
  
Ryo picked himself up and began to circle the chosen warrior of light, Cye and Kento joining him. Weapons practice was completed when every participant had been taken down, or everyone acknowledged defeat to the reining champion. So far that day, everyone had gone down at least once but Sage. Ryo's cool tiger blues surveyed the situation carefully, two Ronins at his side, and one to take down. Small signals were given off and instantly obeyed by Cye and Kento; they had been through the routine before. Between the three of them, Ryo was the best at the planning. He flicked his eyes to where Rowen was. Sage, unsure of a feeling nagging inside of him, allowed a brief glimpse as to where Ryo might be looking.  
  
That was a mistake.  
  
With a ferocious yell, Kento charged at him, expertly swinging a long staff. The blow was meant for his shoulder area, but it was blocked by Sage's defensive swing. While distracted, Cye moved in with her own attack, only to have the blonde boy release a hand from his long sword and swing a calculated hit with his fist into Cye's stomach. However, with only two hands, Halo wasn't able to refuse the twin blades that came to hand him defeat. Forced to release his parry with Kento, Sage's long no datchi blocked the blows that would have surely left bruises on his fair skin. Ryo growled with frustration, but continued to attack with techniques long forgotten in the realm he currently called home. The defending warrior continued to ward off the three-sided attack aimed at him until a sudden volley of arrows came shooting from beyond their battle arena. An arrow hit every weapon, jarring the offending objects from the hands of the training warriors. Another volley came, this time aimed at the fighters themselves, until each of them were pressed tightly together in a cage of slender wood no more than two feet high.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, the four looked up. It didn't pay to startle a person who could launch a full quiver of arrows faster than most people could blink. Rowen stood there, quietly, yet looking very satisfied, with a hard fashioned cedar bow and a cocked cherry wood arrow. He perked up an eyebrow at the remaining defender. "Give?"  
  
Sage licked his lips, "sure, Robin, just don't shoot your merry men."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He looked over, "oh, sorry Cye, would you accept merry band of law abiding bandits in stead?"  
  
"As long as we're being politically correct."  
  
Kento carefully stepped from the impromptu cage. "Somehow, I don't think it has the same ring to it."  
  
Rowen smiled and relaxed his stance, "don't worry about it Kento, I ain't even English."  
  
"And no grammar professor, either," Ryo joked as he began pulling the embedded arrows up from the practice mat. "All right guys, enough practice, we've got a half hour left for meditation, then Sensei Tencho is going to kick out butts out to the streets where we belong."   
  
Kento made a face, "warm downs are so boring."  
  
"Only because it doesn't involve your stomach," replied Cye, picking up the fallen weapons.   
  
Rowen chuckled, but winced and held his hand to his own bruised torso, "he should be thankful it doesn't."   
  
"Sorry 'bout that Rowen, didn't mean to hit you so hard."  
  
Strata merely waved off his contrite comrade, "don't worry about it, I think we've all had worse."  
  
"Speaking of worse," Sage sat down and folded himself into a meditative position. "Gather 'round boys and girls, we've got to talk."  
  
The mess cleaned and breaths caught, the standing Ronins did as bidden. Rowen bit back a heavy sigh, Kento looked ready to fight off an attack of boredom, and Ryo and Cye sat quietly, expressionless and waiting for whatever might come.   
  
"This," began Sage, "is not a topic any of us wants to cover, I know. Nevertheless, it's a point we need to press within ourselves and out. The Fire has made her presence known through Rowen's dreams, but only Rowen's dreams. Its been going on for two weeks now, and there's been no other sign of her. Studying the images I received the first time, and talking it over with Rowen, I think we can safely say that something is preventing her from coming to us--"  
  
"Not that you'll hear me complaining about this." Rowen muttered softly to himself, but it was still heard by his friends.   
  
Sage's one visible eye flicked briefly to his friend, "--but, we're not exactly sure what. I think that matter should be focused on. Also, lately, I've been getting some new vibes; I think you've all picked up on them. The concentrations are the heaviest at the school and didn't start until the beginning of the month, when those new students arrived. There are twenty new students, and out of those, nine are missing auras."  
  
"Missing auras?" Kento blinked in confusion. "Is that possible?"  
  
Ryo shrugged a bit, "it can be. Some people are just naturally nondescript. Their personalities aren't strong enough to give off enough energy to create an aura."  
  
"Or if they're hiding it." Rowen added.   
  
Cye looked shocked. "You can hide an aura?"  
  
Rowen nodded. "It's very difficult, and only high energy magic users can usually pull it off. When I was at the Phoenix's home...the Nest, one my many teachers became bored and droned off the subject. He was an empath, like Sage, except much older, and much more experienced. He was also a step two wizard, so he had some knowledge on the subject, and asked me if I wanted my aura read. We got to talking, and I picked up some bits of information from him on that kinda thing."  
  
"But why would you want to?"  
  
"You've played hide-and-seek before, right Cye?"  
  
Cye rolled her eyes, "hasn't everyone?"  
  
"I'll bet you've never played hide-and-seek with someone who can find you just by the energy you've given off," replied Rowen. "The seeker doesn't even have to see you, he just closes his eyes and feels you out."   
  
Ryo looked thoughtful, "but if you were hiding your aura, they wouldn't be able to find you, right?"  
  
"Not by your aura at least. An aura is just the visible display of what you have. Hiding it means concealing any abilities and energies you might have."  
  
Sage began to muse, "So what your saying is, we've got some people that are hiding their auras because they don't want to be found? But doesn't that make them conspicuous to us, turning it off so that they stand out?"  
  
"Unless it's not us they're trying to hide from." Rowen looked very serious, his eyes becoming deep with the gravity of the concept he was trying to grasp.  
  
"The Fire, maybe?" Kento asked, trying to contribute to the deep discussion.  
  
Cye looked over, "why do you say that Kento?"   
  
All eyes turned to the Mighty Hardrock, who was blushing slightly from the sudden attention. "Well, its just that, Rowen's been having those dreams, and we haven't seen her yet, so maybe, she's trying to find these guys before she comes and sees us, hoping we'll help her find them or something."  
  
Rowen thought about that. It almost made sense, except for one small detail, the predators surrounding the bird in his dreams. What if...no. That was ridiculous. The Fire was a powerful being, and he had never seen her bested, by anyone. It just couldn't be possible that someone could be holding her back.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The blue haired boy blinked, "what?"  
  
Sage gave an exasperated sigh, "You could never be any other Ronin but Strata, Rowen. You said that she couldn't be beaten by anyone, I asked why."  
  
"Oh," Rowen shook his head, had he spoken aloud? Oops. "Because she can't be. I know you guys have seen her through dreams and visions, but that's nothing compared to the real her. As much as I hate to admit it, she's powerful. She gave us our abilities, she's given countless other beings powers similar to ours, and she's never been diminished in any way. If there was someone stronger than her, or strong enough to subdue her, I would be very scared. There'd be no way to hide from a person like that."  
  
Ryo cocked his eyebrow, "unless they were trying to hide."  
  
Rowen shook his head, "she'd still be able to find them. There are other ways of finding people, even if they manage to block off their auras. If she wanted to find someone, she would have found them by now."  
  
Kento's head was beginning to spin, "so is she the one that's hiding or seeking?"  
  
"What if she's both?"  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Look, we know she's powerful, and if she wanted to do something, she'd do it. There shouldn't technically be anything to stop her, right? But that doesn't explain why she hasn't come to us, why there are those hyenas and crows in Rowen's dreams, and why there's an unusually large amount of people with invisible auras." The tiger eyed leader stopped for a breath, letting it out slowly. "So what if, maybe, just maybe, there's someone who does have an advantage over her, they're keeping her down right now, and she's trying to find help."   
  
"That," began Rowen, "is possibly the scariest notion you have ever presented, Ryo."  
  
"Could it happen though?"  
  
"It's feasible, however, The Fire's got this huge court; seven personal guards that all have abilities very close to hers, a home guard that's larger than the population of earth, and" Rowen swallowed visibly, "not to mention, the Tieran Yaw."   
  
Now Cye looked confused, "Tieran Yaw?"   
  
The archer nodded, "in the Fire's world, everything must be balanced, including herself. So her Masters created the Tieran Yaw, or Dark Lord. He's got a nasty temper and a rather broody personality, but when it comes to the Phoenix, there isn't a thing that those two wouldn't do for each other. If the Fire were in trouble, there's nothing in existence that could stop him from helping her."  
  
"Wow," Cye sounded impressed. "Did you ever meet him?"  
  
"Oh no, I've heard stories though, and that's plenty for me. The nicest I've heard was about how he was holding a man off his feet who was three times his own size for not moving out of the Phoenix's way. The guy might have been dead now, but the Fire stopped him. She doesn't like killing."  
  
"Interesting concept."  
  
"Very."  
  
A knock came to the dojo practice room door, and a head peeked in. "Hey guys, its seven thirty. Tencho needs the dojo."  
  
The five Ronins stood as the head disappeared through the doorframe. "Well, that was productive." Kento grinned, "Now we can get some food!"  
  
Groans filled the air, and Kento yelped and dove through the door as three arrows followed hot on his feet.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"*Can* we get some food?"  
  
"Kento!" Cye took aim for Kento's head and swatted him as they left the dojo to the parking lot.   
  
"What?"  
  
Ryo gave him an exasperated look. "Can't you think of anything besides food?"  
  
"Of course I can." Kento replied, rubbing the tender spot where Cye had managed to catch him. "I just don't like to."  
  
Sage rolled his eyes at Kento, but sympathized with him all the same. "Maybe we should grab something to eat, just to save Mia cooking time."  
  
Rowen reached the car first. "And what if she's already cooking?"  
  
"We could call her."  
  
"But what if she's sleeping?"  
  
"Rowen!"  
  
Blue hair whipped as the boy ducked the onslaught of bags aimed at his head. "Just running over possible scenarios."  
  
After their school bags and training gear were stowed in the car. Sage shut the trunk and pocketed the keys. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a walk down to Vila's. They make pretty fast pizza."  
  
"And tasty too!" Kento's eyes shined like stars at the possibility of food. "Can we Ryo? Please, please!"   
  
Ryo smiled. He had never believed that he would be, or could be, the leader that the other four saw him as. But when such easy decisions were asked of him, who was he to toss it off? "Sure Kento, Vila's it is!"  
  
"Whoopee!" Kento jumped in the air, then grabbed Cye's wrist and sped off towards the pizza parlor. "Come on, Cye, I'm hungry!"  
  
"I hadn't noticed!"  
  
Ryo laughed along with Sage and Rowen before sprinting off after the two. "Last one to Vila's is a Dynasty husk soldier!"  
  
Rowen and Sage exchanged looks. Then Rowen stooped into a bow and smiled, "after you."  
  
Sage crossed his arms; "you're only doing that because you can beat Kento there."  
  
"I know, so hurry it along, I'm hungry."  
  
The blonde shrugged, "fine," and sped off before his friend could complete his mannerly maneuver.   
  
Rowen blinked, he didn't actually think Sage would do that. Picking up his own feet, Rowen extended his stride and began to gain on his friends, who were already several yards ahead. His feet eating the ground, Rowen easily caught up to and passed Sage, who had been even with Ryo, and then set his sites on the dashing duo. Kento was still dragging Cye, who looked like a rag doll flailing in the wind, and was putting most of her energy into keeping on her feet. Rowen laughed into the wind at the sight. Kento could be very fast when he wanted to.   
  
But not fast enough. With yet another burst of speed, Rowen caught Cye, who was looking rather winded, and slowly inched up to Kento. Out of the corner of his eye, Kento saw his blue friend coming. Growling, Hardrock increased his speed, with the cries of "no!" coming from his reluctant marathon partner. Ignoring that, Rowen and Kento ran even for a few moments, before Rowen gradually began to pull away, taking the lead with him.   
  
"Never!" Kento released his hold on Cye and threw himself at Rowen. "The pizza's MINE!" Strong arms found hold at Rowen's waist as the two Ronins went down in a tangled heap of limbs and concrete. Cye, still moving forward from Kento's momentum, joined the pile in an undignified stop as she came crashing into them.   
  
"Who-whoa!" Sage, who had almost caught up, managed to stop just in time before he added himself to the now stewing Ronins. However, Ryo, though not far behind, hadn't witnessed the fall of the first two of his friends, and had only a split second before seeing Sage stop before he crashed into the still wobbling Halo and sent them both to join the flailing Ronins on the ground.   
  
"Kento!"  
  
"I wanted the pizza!"  
  
"Ow! Sage, take your elbow from my eye!"  
  
"Guys, get off me!"  
  
Twisted arms and legs flew about the air as the five sorted out what part belonged to which body. Finally, Cye managed to pull herself from the pile and watch the boys. She chuckled--they looked so funny!  
  
"Yes...charming."  
  
The bickering stopped immediately as five heads turned to greet the new voice and, as it turned out, people. A small group had formed to watch the tussle, and the Ronins recognized the newcomers. They were a band of new students from their high school. Cye blinked and stood up as she put a name to one of the faces. It was the boy from her Chemistry class. Jamten, he called himself. The sole female of the Ronins backed up slightly. This was one person Cye could not be friendly with; there was nothing there to trust.   
  
Ryo and the others picked themselves up quickly, embarrassed to be caught in such an odd position. Ryo gave a sheepish expression and waved a greeting. "Hi guys, sorry about that."  
  
Jamten nodded slowly, "apology accepted. What are you doing here?"  
  
Sage frowned slightly, that was an odd thing to say. He felt a sudden twinge from within him. Sage began to feel Cye's sudden nervousness towards the newcomers. There was something wrong with these people. What other explanation could there be if Cye was feeling uncomfortable?   
  
Ryo continued to converse with the classmates, but his tone had become slightly guarded, as if noticing the same feelings Cye and Sage had. "We were going for a pizza," he paused to grab Kento's collar, who was trying to sneak in unnoticed. "You guys want to join us?"  
  
A few people further back snorted, as if the suggestion had been placed on a list of ridiculous things they had heard that day. Jamten glanced back slowly, raising his eyebrow at his companions, before returning his look to the met group. "No, thank you. Italian doesn't agree with us."  
  
Kento stopped pulling away from Ryo to look at the new comers. There were seven of them, counting Jamten, all new students. Jamten he knew by reputation, Cye had told him briefly of her experience with Professor Naiso's odd behavior, and the three new students in her chemistry class. Looking beyond him, a set of twins flanked either side of Jamten, identical down to the last cell on their pretty faces. Two were beyond the twins, forming an odd triangle. All five looked as if they smelled something distasteful. Kento wanted to copy their look; he saw something distasteful.   
  
Cye recognized the stance Kento was taking on. He was inches from going all out Hardrock. She stepped up slightly, "easy, big boy."  
  
The twin on the left giggled, green eyes sparkling maliciously. "Big boy? He certainly seems to be, doesn't he Kaori?"  
  
Kaori, apparently the twin on the right, mirrored her sister. "Very." She slunk from her position beside Jamten to approach Kento, circling him with an appraising look. With a graceful maneuver, she slid her hips between Cye's small frame and Kento's muscular torso and pushed. Cye was sent sprawling into Rowen and Kento was put into an unsteady rock, forcing him to lean into Kaori or fall to the ground once more. She supported him easily, her hands sliding up his forearms to squeeze his well-developed shoulders. "And so strong, don't you think, Melanie?"  
  
"Hmm."   
  
While Kento stood in a confused stupor, Cye had recovered enough to shrug off Rowen's support and push her way back to the exploring twin. She was about to forcibly separate them when a hand descended on her shoulder; she looked to see Ryo shaking his head, quietly telling her to hold back. He turned to Jamten, "we don't want any trouble, Jamten. Could you call your friend off?"  
  
Jamten lifted his lips into a frosty semblance of a smile. "I could, yes."  
  
Melanie, the left twin, had begun to prowl about the Ronins as well, eyeing Sage as one would a well-done side of roast, or mignon. The two that had once stood behind the twins were now closely on either side of Jamten, obviously enjoying the show. Briefly taking his eyes from the prowling Melanie, Sage noticed two standing off to the side, away from Jamten and the rest. His eyes narrowed, one was Fillip, who was openly smirking at Sage's predicament. He opened the channels of his abilities full way, and was astounded.   
  
None of Jamten's group held an aura.  
  
Rowen watched as Sage's visible eye widened considerably. Grey violet eyes were now the color of sleet while his normal inhibitions were released. He watched as his blonde friend dodged a swipe from a twin's pinching fingers without even looking. Sage was focused intently on the group they had run into, with all the energy he could produce without his kanji orb to act as a locus to his power. Rowen stepped between him and the circling twin, providing cover so that Sage could concentrate on whatever he deemed so worthy of his full empathic abilities.   
  
Melanie's face puckered into a sweet pout, but the wickedness never left her eyes. "Don't you want to play with us?"  
  
Rowen crossed his arms in front of his chest, "no."  
  
Melanie laughed, "pity."  
  
A drop of water fell and landed on Rowen's shoulder. A moment later, another followed, hitting him square on the head. Rain. It was beginning to rain, of all the lousy luck. Rowen wanted to finish this. He grabbed the twin's hands as Melanie went for another swipe to Sage's back end. "That's enough playing. Get back to your pack."  
  
Her green eyes flashed, "pack?"  
  
Lightning suddenly split the sky in half, and the following thunder was deafening. The clouds opened up and the rain began in earnest, drenching the unfortunates that were out in the downpour. To his left, he heard a yelp as he saw Cye slip from Ryo's grasp and forcibly separate Kento and Kaori, sending the twin to the ground with a hard thump.   
  
Kaori wiped water from her eyes and looked at Cye, enraged. "Why you," she snarled at the small Ronin, "I'll get you-"  
  
"Kaori. Melanie. That's enough." Jamten's voice cut through the sloshing rain and tension. The twins turned to him as if to protest, but closed their mouths and went to him without saying a word. The look floating on his face explained their submissiveness. A silent storm of his own raged upon his steady features. The fight before him was already forgotten; he was concentrating on something else entirely.   
  
Rowen released his grip on Melanie, keeping her away from Sage, who was still staring out with his senses. Following Sage's line of vision, Rowen made out the image of a sandy haired boy who stared straight back at Sage, locked in a fight beyond any level of physical feeling. Rowen looked back and forth between the two until a shape slightly behind the other boy attracted his notice.   
  
The girl was almost hidden by the rain, she was so slight. Pale blonde hair was plastered thickly to her skull as her hands wrapped around her shivering torso. Rowen blinked, the girl was too thin to be out in such weather without more protection than that small shirt and shredded pants.   
  
Lightning cracked again, showering the sky with light for a brief instant. The girl started and looked swiftly up to the sky, and then to the fighting group she was with, then to Rowen, meeting his eyes.   
  
No. Rowen took a step back. It couldn't be--  
  
The girl suddenly wrenched her eyes away and disappeared into the rain. The sandy haired boy had broken his lock with Sage and had ripped her away so fast that Sage nearly toppled into Rowen for a second time. Rowen recovered before they fell to the soaked concrete. They steadied each other for a moment before looking up to the retreating forms of Jamten and his small posse.   
  
Sage, still psychically active, felt an odd energy burning. What should have been a passive connection with his Halo armor and all the others was pulsing with unspent rage. Torrent was in a very rare form. He looked to Cye, who was still fuming with her run in against Kaori. The retreating twins were still visible in the rain, "Cye-"  
  
Too late. Her pupils dilated and disappeared briefly as emerald irises consumed her eyes. A puddle of collecting rainwater in the gutter suddenly flooded gastronomically and flew from its running and onto the sidewalk, splashing the retreating back of Kaori. The twin shrieked and briefly turned around to hiss a farewell to the warrior of Torrent.   
  
"We're not through yet, small one."  
  
Cye stood defiantly. "I'll be waiting."  
  
Kaori hissed one last time before disappearing in the shadows of the rain and thunderous lightning.   
  
Kento watched until the seven could no longer be seen. "I knew there was a reason I don't make you mad, Cye."  
  
"Quiet Kento," Cye snapped, her eyes still flashing.   
  
Ryo chuckled slightly, "someone's in the doghouse." But Ryo's eyes were swirling with fire. He had stayed out of the fight as best he could, though he had reigned in his troops very little. If Ryo had started to fight, there would have been no turning back until only one group was left standing. Wildfire still wanted to think of Jamten and his 'friends' as civilians, mortals. Kids who were looking for kicks on a boring school weekend. Nothing that was worth the wrath of Wildfire and the other armors.   
  
That was the second time he had barely been able to suppress the wild urges to fight with his inner fire. Something was wrong.  
  
"Rowen?"  
  
"Right here, Ryo."  
  
"Sage?"  
  
Sage stood there a moment, still recovering from his own fight. None of the others had seen it, though they might have felt small twinges. Fillip, that sandy haired boy, and his friends were more powerful than they had any right to be.   
  
"What are you thinkin' Sage?"  
  
The blonde broke from his reverie. "I'm thinking we're in deep, Ryo. Let's get home."  
  
Ryo nodded, "we'll talk about this later then. Out of the rain."  
  
With that, the five slipped between the raindrops-food long forgotten and worries well collected.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hope you like it! Tell me if you want more!  
  



	4. Chapter 4: History Lessons

READ ME: You may have noticed this by now, but I'd like to make it somewhat official; The Casting of Shadows is somewhat AU. The history of the Ronins has been altered slightly to account for the storyline, and some of the characters have been changed to help with difficulties later on in the plot. I understand that this may upset some people, which I don't want to do. So please, I love the Ronin Warriors as much as the next person, but if you can't be tolerant about seeing new things, don't read this! Its not a bad story, its just...different. ^.^;;   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
The Casting of Shadows   
  
Chapter 4 - History Lessons   
  
By Phoenix Cubed   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Steam hung in the air, leaving its dusky print on the freshly painted walls and newly hung mirrors. The saccharine notes of long since composed symphonies drifted among the heated air, creating an atmosphere of total relaxation. With the lights dimmed, the tiger turned out, and everyone gone until later that evening, Mia was in heaven. A very warm heaven that involved her brand new, elevated bathtub that she was finally able to try out for the first time since its installation three months ago. The boys and Cye had done it as a birthday present, remodeling and cleaning her entire household to her specifications. Of course, two weeks later it had been impossible to tell what they had previously done, but it was the thought that counted.   
  
That, and her Jacuzzi style bathtub.   
  
The music shifted to a work of Beethoven, one of his more famous, high beat pieces. She relaxed and sank deeper into steaming water as she soaked away the sore feelings her muscles had achieved while re-cleaning the house, top to bottom. Everything was clean. She regretted not being able to work in her garden, but it had started to rain, and there was no sense in tracking all the dirt and mud she would collect into her nice, clean house. No, better to just lie here and relax, letting all the tensions of watching after her exotic charges just soak aw--   
  
CRASH!   
  
"Mia! We're home!"   
  
"Kento! Quiet, she might be sleeping!"   
  
"But I'm hungry!"   
  
"When are you NOT hungry!"   
  
"Hey!"   
  
BANG!   
  
"NO! White Blaze, not in here! You're all muddy!"   
  
"AAHH! Rowen! No arrows in the house!"   
  
"Step away from the fish, Kento!"   
  
The insinuating noises continued to heave and shake the house, rocking the very foundation as Mia sighed. The last notes of Beethoven's famous work drew to a close, the strings heralding her sorrowful epiphany.   
  
The boys were home.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
"That's the last of it." Ryo sighed and pitched his rag into the awaiting bucket, glad that his tumultuous task was finally over.   
  
Kento sighed and fell back onto a nearby couch, "finally! I thought we were going to be at this all night!"   
  
"We would have been," Rowen looked over and shot his friend a glare, "thank goodness Mia only said we had to clean the downstairs."   
  
"Guys, please," Sage held his head, slowly massaging his temples, "no more fighting."   
  
White Blaze, now clean from his previous excursions in the mud, gave a sympathetic growl towards Sage, holding his massive paws over his ears. Mia had insisted he get a bath as well as the rest of the house. After hurling herself from the tub she had rushed downstairs to minimize the damage that was occurring. But upon seeing what was already done, she had immediately gone into an apocalyptic fit, calmed only by Cye leading her into the kitchen for some laced tea and the promise that the mess would be completely cleaned.   
  
Four hours and thirty-six buckets of water later, the house was back to its original state, and Mia wasn't feeling quite as homicidal as she had been originally. But the Ronins weren't taking any chances. Mia might not have the mystical abilities they coveted, but that didn't make her any less dangerous or fearsome.   
  
Cye stuck her head into the living room where the boys were recuperating. "Dinner's ready guys, if you're hungry."   
  
Rowen made a face, "I think I'll just head to bed, Cye. Thanks anyway."   
  
Torrent wrinkled her nose, "you've gotta eat sometime, Row, and when you do, I'll be waiting."   
  
"Oh, the threats! The threats!" The tall boy laughed and headed up the stairs, "good night, guys."   
  
Sage's one visible eye followed his friend up the stairs before turning to Cye, "I think I'm hungry, what's for dinner, oh mighty mistress of the kitchen?"   
  
"Stew and cumber sandwiches."   
  
There was a loud whoop as Kento launched himself from the couch and ran into the kitchen, nearly toppling Cye over as he whizzed past her. Then there was a loud crashing and a warning yell from Mia to use a bowl before she threw a spoon at him. Cye groaned and shook her head.   
  
"If you're really hungry, I suggest you hurry."   
  
Ryo pushed himself off the floor and exchanged a look with Sage before grinning at the sprightly cook. "Not a bad idea, Cye. Thanks for bothering."   
  
"You're just lucky I managed to calm Mia down, she sharpened the knives today."   
  
Sage winced as he walked into the kitchen, "that could have been messy."   
  
Cye chuckled and turned to supervise the meal that was rapidly disappearing down a single throat. "Kento! Do you mind?"   
  
The ashen head paused from his eating as eyes of similar color looked up from between bites, "nope, don't worry 'bout me, Cye!"   
  
Ryo chuckled once more and moved to dish some stew for his own appetite, before sitting down at the rustic wood table with the others. Though Mia's house was large, and a separate dining room had been in the original makeup of the house, it was expansive, and none of them liked the formal feeling that came over them while seated at the giant table and its lavish furnishings. So Mia had scurried about until she found a table large enough for five growing teens and one guardian, but small enough to fit in her kitchen without making them feel uncomfortable. She was extremely grateful she had, with all the banging and abuse the kitchen went though every day, she doubted that her antique dining set up would have held up a week, much less the year and a half the Ronins had been with her. She had extended her invitation to stay when they had first arrived, battle hardened and homeless. Though she was happy to have them around, and would never dream of letting them loose to the world before they were ready, she often wondered why they never went to see family, or at least, what they considered home before they had come to her.   
  
Kento leaned back in his chair and let out a rumbling belch before excusing himself and scooting out of the kitchen. He wasn't about to get caught with dishes after all that house cleaning. Cye looked forlornly at the pile by the sink and what had yet to make its way over to the stainless steel basin. Halo studied her for a moment, something had been eating at her since the fight, and it was finally starting to show. She looked tired; maybe she just needed some rest. Expending her abilities like she had earlier couldn't have helped any.   
  
"Why don't you get some sleep, Cye?" Sage suggested, "Ryo and I can clean up here."   
  
Torrent looked over to the Ronin of Light with a crooked smile, "yes, so in ten minutes I can come tearing down here at the sound of a dish avalanche."   
  
"Nah," Ryo got up and pushed the cinnamon haired girl from the kitchen. "We'll keep Mia in here to supervise us. You go to bed and relax for once."   
  
Cye gave a small yawn and a tired smile, "you don't mind?"   
  
Mia shook her head and made a shooing motion, sipping her tea, "I can watch them."   
  
"Thanks guys." Cye gave one half-hearted wave before heading up the stairs and to her room, shutting the door firmly behind her.   
  
Mia looked to Sage, "since when did you acquire a taste for dishes?"   
  
"I didn't," he replied, making a face. "I just thought she needed some rest without having to worry about something."   
  
Ryo looked at the sink and made a face of his own, "nice that you included me in this, Sage."   
  
"Anytime, fearless leader."   
  
"You're washing."   
  
"What?"   
  
Mia laughed and sipped her tea. After a few minutes of extensive bickering, it was agreed that Ryo would dry and put away the dishes, while Sage actually did the dishes and swept the floor afterwards. They meant well, Mia mused, but the results could be disastrous if their efforts were somewhere besides the battlefield.   
  
A comfortable silence descended upon the kitchen, broken only by the sound of running water and the clink of cups and plates. Ryo held a towel in his hands, meticulously drying every dish before adding it to the growing stack of clean ones waiting to be put away. Sage wrestled with the soap, not adding enough at some points, too much at others. He let out a low frustrated growl as a spoon slipped from his hands and shot back into the soapy depths of the sink.   
  
"You've got too much soap in circulation, Sage," Ryo commented.   
  
"Dishes were not included in my training Ryo," Sage snapped at him while trying to locate the elusive spoon.   
  
Mia looked up from her laptop that she had been transferring files on, "On that note, Sage, would you mind answering a question for me? You too, Ryo."   
  
The boys turned to the older girl. "Sure Mia, ask away."   
  
Mia fiddled a bit, "this is more of a multi-part question, but how were you trained?" She looked at them individually, "I mean, who were you trained by, what was it like-did you train separately or together?"   
  
Ryo picked up a ladle and wiped it dry, "a very multi-part question. What they hey, its only ten thirty."   
  
Sage turned halfway back to the sink, "I don't suppose you've got any files on our training."   
  
She shook her head, red bangs falling over her curious eyes. "Nothing. Here and there it starts to look as if it'll mention something, but the files never do."   
  
"Not surprising," Ryo remarked, finishing the ladle and moving on.   
  
Sage nodded. "Its worked out to be that way, we can tell you Mia, but--"   
  
"We can't tell you too much," Ryo shot his Sage a look, giving him an unspoken warning. "Everyone's training was different."   
  
Mia hadn't missed the silent exchange between the warriors, but she thought to ignore it, and readied herself to record what she could. "Why don't you start with your orbs."   
  
The eternal depths of the Wildfire swirled slightly in the Ronin leader's eyes. In his hands, he began to bundle the dishtowel into a tight ball before throwing high into the air. The mass of the towel was light, and quickly unfolded itself as it reached the peak of Ryo's toss. As it parachuted down to his hands, it flattened out even more, revealing the fiery Orb of Wildfire. Both objects tumbled back to earth and landed safely in the Ronin's hands.   
  
Sage smirked and started on a plate, "show off."   
  
"Not half as bad as you, Blondie. Anyway, every armor has an orb, even the warlords." Ryo began to toss the small ball back and forth between his hands. "The main reason for the orbs is simply to recognize and bring out the potential in every possessing warrior. After that, it simply forms the sub armor." To accentuate his point, Ryo fisted the orb and smacked it into his left hand. Immediately, a light erupted from his clenched hands and consumed his body. It soon faded away, but left the red and white sub armor in its place. He opened his hands wide, but the orb was gone, "see? Simple."   
  
Mia wrote furiously on her computer, "so do you find the orbs, or do the orbs find you?"   
  
"Depends on the situation, usually. This is something that's older than most, and not just anyone can use it. For the most part, the orbs are passed down through family generations. There would often be several children in one family, and the orb would pick who best suited it. Not necessarily the oldest, and not necessarily male, either."   
  
"So once the orb picks you, do you immediately start training?"   
  
Sage shook his head. "Some orb bearers probably never even picked up a sword. It really depended on the times. The Ancient One, who originally handed out the orbs, wanted them to stay hidden, and only used when truly needy threats arose. So the orbs would often pick people who didn't show any special abilities at all, favoring those that could keep them safe over those who would most likely end up in the battlefield at the wrong time."   
  
Mia looked confused, "I thought the orbs were just inanimate objects."   
  
"Nothing with magic is truly inanimate. If it was, than any one could control the object, and that would make a very dangerous situation."   
  
The guide shook her head, "all right, for the sake of argument, lets skip a few generations and get to you. The orbs chose you, right?"   
  
Both Ronins nodded.   
  
"And obviously you were going to be needed, so how did your training come about?"   
  
Sage looked over to Ryo, obviously motioning for him to answer the question. The bearer of the Inferno hesitated a moment before answering. "We...we're a special case, so I don't know if what happened to us happened to our predecessors as well. Once we discovered our powers, we became endangered, and if we weren't taken away, we would have been captured by Talpa, and been in the same position as the warlords."   
  
"Taken away?"   
  
Halo hesitantly took over for Wildfire, "usually a warrior is trained by the head of the family or village. But, there hadn't been a need in such a long time that no one, besides my family and Kento's, had done anything but general interest training in generations. My father didn't even know we had an orb until one day when I was very young, and as a punishment sent to the basement of our cellar."   
  
Mia wrote some more, "I think I'm getting all of this. So who took you away?"   
  
There was a long pause as the two boys considered how to tell Mia about the most trying part of their childhood and training. Finally, Ryo let out an explosive breath, "she's called the Phoenix, like the bird from the Egyptian legends. That's not exactly who she is though, but it's the closest that one can come in explanation. The Phoenix, or the Fire, I guess you could call her, is the original creator of the armor that Talpa once wore. The Phoenix gave it to Talpa's family to care for and keep safe until she had use of it again. However, somewhere along the line, the family became corrupted, and Talpa usurped the armor for his own vile purposes, which is where the story that you know of kicks in."   
  
"Why didn't she just come and take it back?"   
  
"Who knows, there's a reason, Rowen knows it, but good luck trying to get it out of him."   
  
Mia sighed and paused to flex her fingers. "This is getting complicated. Did she ever come back?"   
  
Ryo nodded, "when she did, it was a bit late to undo what the Ancient did. I guess the story is she wasn't entirely happy with the results, but she didn't have much choice. Finally, she added a twist to what the Ancient One did to the separate armors by joining them to the orbs and human families instead of more magical creatures."   
  
"Magical creatures?"   
  
Sage raised his eyebrow in an elegant fashion, "would you care to call Talpa human?"   
  
"I suppose not, go on Ryo. Why did she take you away?"   
  
Ryo nodded, "I think this is going to answer another one of your questions, Mia."   
  
The girl looked perplexed, "which is that?"   
  
"Why we never go to our families. The answer is simple really, we can't; they live in a different plain than us now. Once we bonded with the orb and accepted the power that came with it, we became very dangerous weapons. Our families knew nothing on how to handle our training or power, and the Dynasty was scouting around looking for any potential warriors. So the Fire took us from our homes and brought us to a different realm, where we trained by others and ourselves to defeat the Dynasty."   
  
Keys silently clicked away as Mia contemplated and wrote the Ronin words, "So you're not from this world or the Dynasty?"   
  
"The Dynasty is a big exception to a normal rule, Mia." Sage picked up the story for Ryo, "for life, there are two different places to live, the mortal world and the nether realm. On young planets, there's only one place to live, because magic is still tightly woven within the fabric of all existence. But as the planet gets older, and the inhabitants evolve, magic often becomes redundant for some species, but even more necessary for others. So slowly, over time, two worlds shape themselves, until a barrier is erected that can never really be torn down. On earth though, Talpa tore that barrier the first time he tried to take over. When the Ancient defeated him, he called upon the Fire for help, knowing that he couldn't send Talpa back with his tainted ways to infect what was still a normal realm. So she created another plain to trap him in, and the Ancient sealed it off."   
  
The clicking sound stopped altogether and Mia looked to the boys who stood calmly by the sink, dishes forgotten. "You mean to tell me that you're from the netherworld? But--you're human."   
  
"Not all humans rejected the mystic arts, we're simply from families who chose to accept the original lifestyle and stayed with the nether realm. All creatures originally had use of magic, its just the ones that stayed here have forgotten and erased it from their minds."   
  
"This is getting really complicated," Mia stood and made herself some more tea, which by now was cold and beginning to form skin.   
  
Sage smiled a bit, "you asked."   
  
"I guess I did." She sat down and poised herself for more information, "all right, continue. Where did she take you for training?"   
  
They both chuckled, "right under the demon's nose." Ryo answered, "she dropped us off in the Dynasty with bodyguards, blade masters, and martial arts instructors. Telling us to study hard, because our lives depended on it, along with everyone else's."   
  
Blonde hair was flicked back before it fell straight into Sage's eye once more, "I think we averaged six years of training each, but our instructors wanted us to have at least twenty. Around year four they realized that twenty was wishful thinking, fifteen was dreaming, and ten was really pushing it."   
  
Mia's jaw had dropped open after Ryo had determined their place of study, and hadn't shut, even after Sage had begun to talk. He paused for a moment waiting for the red haired guide to recover.   
  
"The Phoenix sent you to the DYNASTY? *Why?*"   
  
Ryo shrugged, "why not? After some thought, its really the best place to be. Talpa never suspected where we were, and if he were to try and escape, we were there to stop him. Unfortunately, he was a great deal more cunning than what was originally thought. He'd been picking at a loose thread in the barrier erected to hold him in the Dynasty for years, and finally had opened it enough to send soldiers through. At different times, we all discovered it and went through, hoping to catch him before he did any real damage."   
  
Sage shook his head, "we never got any training as a group. It was all solitary."   
  
"Except for Rowen and Kento."   
  
"There's always an exception."   
  
For a while, the granddaughter of Koji mulled over the new information. "I suppose that explains quite a bit about you all, but it also raises more questions."   
  
"Like?"   
  
"None of you are particularly fond of this Phoenix being?"   
  
"Would you be fond of someone who uprooted you from your home when you had barely finished learning to talk, to throw into a war and never see your family again?"   
  
"No, I see your point. But what I don't understand is why of all of you, Rowen seems to have such a deep hatred for her."   
  
Sage glanced at the clock, "that Mia, is a story for another night. It's a quarter to three, and I'd like to get some sleep this weekend."   
  
"Oh," the guide blinked owlishly, "I didn't realize it was that late. Ryo, are you planning on sleeping in that?"   
  
"Huh?" The tiger eyed boy glanced down and realized he was still in his red and white sub armor. "Oh, guess I forgot." Placing a hand on his chest, he closed his eyes and quietly concentrated, until the magmata light overtook him once more, replacing itself with the clothes that he had been wearing earlier. Unclenching his fist, Ryo raised his arms above his head and stretched, the orb gone.   
"Goodnight Mia, we'll be seein' y'ea in the morning."   
  
She smiled at the two boys who were slowly making their way through the dining room and up the stairs. "Good night you two. Sleep well."   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
The dreams, they just wouldn't stop. He had to admit though, that this one was rather pleasant. He was in the garden in the back of the school. The Fire must have really dug into his memory for this one. It was so realistic. But it was very nice. The birds were singing, the sun was out, the path was freshly manicured and everything had a healthy, living glow to it. Rowen sighed; for once, a relaxing dream. Maybe it wasn't from the Fire. Maybe it came from his own mind for once. He took the left path at the great Oak in the center of the gardens and headed towards his usual spot, to relax and enjoy the dream.   
  
But when he arrived at his favorite Oak, he suddenly realized that this was not his dream, and that relaxing was the last thing he would be doing.   
  
The Oak, usually large and leafy with thick, friendly branches, was now bare and rotted. The bark, where he could see it, was stripped and fell from the trunk and branches like the skin of a peeled fruit. The leaves were a sickly brown color and a good portion of the way through decomposing, complete with a variety of insects and worms that helped the process along, crawling in and out of the pile that they had formed. No leaves were left on the branches, but the tree limbs were not bare. Instead hung the coatless husks of creatures no longer among the living. Tight cords bound the legs of many animals on the lower branches. He recognized raccoons strung up by their five fingered paws, mink, beavers, deer...in the higher branches, the carcasses became indecipherable. Heads had been removed and the innards of many were beginning to fall from the gaping holes. Still higher were many species of birds, plucked of their feathers and robbed of their bills and beaks. Once glittery and curious eyes were now lifeless and dull, or simply not there at all. A cold breeze stirred, picking up the dead air and bombarding Rowen's senses. Whoever had taken care of the killings certainly hadn't done a decent job. Nothing seemed to be cured, as the stench of rotting flesh and mildewing hides was thick about the air.   
  
Azure eyes widened in astonishment and Rowen's stomach churned. It was all he could do not to wretch out his very existence. What had happened here? Who had done this?   
  
A small, hoarse cry came from his left. Looking over, a cage had been erected of vines and tree limbs around a tree he had never seen before. Where gaps came between vines and limbs, he could see a creature trapped within. Flashes of feathers and bright light gave away the identity of the captive. Rowen backed away quickly, instinctively wanting nothing to do with the captured firebird.   
  
A mad cackling came from behind. Rowen looked back towards the tree. The very top branches were swaying with the sickly wind, rocking the lighter carcasses of birds until the ropes that held them snapped, and the rotting bodies fell heavily to the earth, landing in the decomposing pile of leaves. Crimson drops of blood spattered upon impact, spraying across him and the nearby trees. Disgusted, he backed away further and wiped off the startling hot liquid away with the backs of his hands. The cackling came again, louder this time. From the path that he had taken hyenas and jackals stepped carefully, approaching him with feral grins and blood-flecked muzzles. Black eyes glittered at him, sizing him up.   
  
The first of the hyenas looked directly at him and licked his bloodied chops.   
  
*We have yet to taste Ronin Blood.*   
  
With a startled oath, Rowen reached into his mind for his orb, wanting some physical protection in his nightmare. As he groped however, the usual place where he could feel his power and call upon it was empty. Uncertainty gripped him, what now?   
  
*Run, run little Ronin. Leave us to our business, and we shall leave you to yours.*   
  
A heavy gust of wind knocked the bearer of Strata backwards, pushing his body to the familiar path. The tree swayed again, threatening to drop more of its contents. He moved out of the tree's trajectory and further onto the path. The vine-encased creature shifted slightly, her hoarse cry barely audible. For a brief moment, Rowen wondered if he should help her. Then the hyenas cackled at him and lunged, nearly latching onto his legs. He had read that hyenas were capable of compressing nearly two thousand pounds per square inch with their jaws. He jerked his body back and ran down the path; this wasn't a way to test that knowledge.   
  
More cackling, then a howl of triumph echoed throughout what he once thought as his safe haven. *Run, Ronin. For all the good it will do you; run.*   
  
It was the only thing he could do. So he did, with the echoes of maniacal laughter in his ears until he sank back into the darkness of his subconscious.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Sage quietly tiptoed up the stairs and into the room he shared with Rowen, though he wasn't quite sure why he was making the effort to be soundless. Trying to interrupt Strata from a sleep was like trying to interrupt an earthquake, both being very near impossible. He yawned slightly; that talk had gone on longer than he had expected. He hoped Mia remembered it, because he wouldn't be in any mood to repeat it in the near future. At least she wouldn't realize she hadn't actually typed anything until well after sunrise.   
  
The Ronin of Light stripped off his shirt and sleepily headed towards his bed, catching his reflection in the mirror as he passed. He allowed himself a quick glance and grimaced. Did he always look like road kill this late at night? He continued past the mirror, and then did a double take. What the-   
  
Was there any reason that, in the middle of the night, in a supposedly dark room, that he could see his reflection? Briefly, an old quip from Kento flashed through his mind before he chased it away for more serious thoughts. This had nothing to do with a sunny disposition...   
  
There, by Rowen's bed, his orb was levitating just to the right of his head, blazing a magnificent shade of blue and illuminating the room. The sign of Life flickered violently within. Rowen himself was a mess of sweat and tangled sheets, again. Sage shook his head, and then ducked out of the way as his own orb came flying past him. Only his well-honed reflexes and finely tuned senses saved him from a smart rap on the head when three other orbs came hurtling into the room as well. All four stopped and slowly began to orbit Rowen's orb, which had gradually moved to his rapidly moving chest, slick with sweat and glittering in the different colors radiated from within each of the small, but powerful balls.   
  
"What's goin' on Sage?" Sage turned around to see Ryo carefully stick his head inside the door, obviously wary of any more fast-moving projectiles.   
  
"I don't know, Ryo. I think Rowen's dreaming again, and our orbs are reacting to him."   
  
"It must be a real bad one this time, then. They've never reacted before."   
  
Sage nodded, but didn't say anything. A moment later, two more heads poked their way through the door, jostling their leader out of the way to get a better look at the strange happenings. Cye looked fascinated with the circling events, and inched closer to her fellow Ronin until a pair of teeth hooked her nightgown and pulled her quickly backwards. White Blaze then proceeded to push all of his charges back, a throaty growl emphasizing his point. Ryo tried to squat down and talk to his longtime friend, but the tiger shook himself and kept the bearer of Wildfire well away from the happenings on the bed.   
  
Frustrated at the white cat, Ryo gave out his own growl. "What's wrong, White Blaze?"   
  
The tiger gave a huge snort and turned to Rowen, once more letting out a low, menacing sound. The orbs began to pick up their pace, revolving faster and faster around Rowen's symbol of life. Very quickly, the individual balls were lost to one solid colored ring. White Blaze gave an ear-splitting roar, and the light shot up to Strata's orb, creating a conical shaft of light that quickly turned to a blazing fire. Great piercing shrieks suddenly filled the room, and the fire began to turn cold and lose its light, but it still burned with an intensity the Ronins had never seen before. The forceful cries continued, drowning out White Blaze and forcing the humans to cover their ears in pain. All light seemed to have been sucked out of the room, blanketing them in darkness more complete than any Dynasty trick. The lightless fire, however, continued to burn its cold light and be seen. What was happening?   
  
The noise began to die away, its intensity replaced by a soft whining. It was still harsh on the ears, but they were able to uncover their abused organs and be heard by one another.   
  
"What is it?" Kento asked in a hushed whisper.   
  
Before that could be answered, the sound was interrupted once more. Static began to seep through the high cry, punctuating its interruption with bursts of ugly light. The light became more frequent, the high cry could no longer get through the static, and a dark sense of foreboding swept over the Ronins.   
  
Cye cocked her head, focusing on the noise. "Listen," she said.   
  
They did, straining to catch what Cye was hearing. Then Ryo caught it, the static wasn't just common white noise that came from electronic devices; it was more defined, clearer, and with a little imagination, Ryo could have sworn he heard whispers.   
  
Wildfire looked to Halo, "Sage, could you--" he made a small wave of his hands, indicating what he wanted the blonde to try. Sage appeared to think a moment before carefully moving forward towards the now pulsating light and gathering his power about him to--   
  
A hand reached out from the darkness, grabbing Sage's wrist and firmly pulling him back. Startled, Sage reached instinctively for his sword, but found it not to be there, and his other wrist to be caught while his body was pushed up, so that his head was forced to look at his captor. "Rowen!"   
  
"You can't use the light for this one, Sage." Rowen dropped his friend from his grip and walked to White Blaze's side, who was still standing protectively in front of the Ronins.   
  
Kento blinked, "Row, how did you ... never mind."   
  
The rapidly flickering light showed Rowen's grim complexion. "Even I'll wake up from a calling. Now stand back guys, I don't know what's going to happen next." Everyone took a step back, even White Blaze, though he didn't look too happy.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Rowen closed his eyes and held his hands in a small half circle in front of his body, hoping that his idea worked. After a moment, the familiar pull of a Ronin siphoning his power could be felt, and a small sphere of dark blue energy encompassed the concentrating Strata's hands. Above the bed where he had slept, what were once their orbs, then a fire with no light, was now an ugly gray and flickering energy concentration that resembled a compressed dead star. Rowen gritted his teeth. If he could help it, it would get smaller. The static noise was becoming dangerously loud again, and in what was almost a background, the original wailing shrieks could be heard. The room was lighted no more than three feet from every direction next to the small pulsar, but every now and then, a sharp cry would come out and illuminate the room. Strata could see the concerned faces of his friends in those small punctuations. He wished they would back up further. He didn't want to take them with him if he did this wrong. Rowen pushed more of his special energy into the ball at his fingers; it had become such a dark blue that it had almost disappeared from sight. He hoped that meant it was ready, because he couldn't hold it anymore. With a grunt of effort, Rowen extended his fingers full force and threw the energy ball at the pulsing screech light. With screaming force, the two spheres collided, shaking the house and rocking the Ronins to the floor. A blinding flash ensued; reminding Rowen briefly of the first dream he had been sent, before plunging them all into darkness once more.   
  
Through the darkness, the noises had stopped, but a new sound came through; whispers. Small voices, high pitched, unsteady. They filled the room, echoing about.   
  
"Ivor-can yo-hea-me?"   
  
"Loo-finding fr--"   
  
The static burst through with such sudden force that the fallen warriors jumped, colliding into each other as they did. Close together, they listened as it overrode all the broken voices and strengthened until itself became a whisper.   
  
"... beware... beware. Beware... BEWARE . . . BEWARE--"   
  
Laughter mingled with high yips and sorrowful cries as the whisper became louder and louder--   
  
Wind whipped about the bodies of the huddled Ronins, threatening to toss them to the air like rag dolls. The laughter became louder, the words faster; pressure within the room was dropping quickly. A scream that could come from no human throat shattered the senses of cowering Ronins.   
  
"BEWARE RONINS . . . BEWARE!"   
  
Their nerves overloaded, their bodies beaten by the wind, the screech hit one final note, and then everything went mercifully silent. Death could be no kinder.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Comments?


	5. Chapter 5: Slumber Party or Tea For You

Hi-de-ho. ^.^;; Yes, another chapter of this crazy story. Its long, so  
grab a cup of tea and enjoy.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Casting of Shadows  
  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
Chapter 5 -- Slumber Party or Tea for You  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was quiet and cool where he floated, meditating his thoughts into a  
semblance of normalcy. A light fog floated all about; obstructing his  
vision in some areas, letting him see nothing in others. Sage knew this  
place. It was between here and now and somewhere just beyond then. For  
a mind, it was the ultimate place of relaxation. Usually it took him  
hours to achieve such a state of peace or concentration. Sage wondered  
how he had gotten here. The last thing he remembered was the horrible  
screeching and lightless terror of his room.  
  
Through the fog, a ringing could be heard. An echoing jingle that was  
almost consistent. The sound died out, and for a moment, all was silent.  
Sage went back to his meditation. Then the sound struck again and jarred  
his senses, rousting the young man from his protective bliss.  
  
Sage opened his eyes.  
  
The Ancient's Staff.  
  
Through the fog the noise came, accompanied now by a shadow that slowly  
took the shape of a young girl. Flowing ceremonial robes and long silky  
hair could distract a stranger from the danger and power the being before  
him radiated.  
  
He smiled at the girl, "Kayara."  
  
Her young face crinkled into a smile. "Hello, Sage."  
  
Sage stood slowly, he hadn't realized he was sitting until he caught himself  
looking up at a girl normally a foot shorter than himself. "What are you  
doing here?"  
  
"This is a meditation field." Kayara spread her hands wide, the rings of the  
Ancient Staff clinking together musically. "On a subconscious plain, it is  
open to anyone who can achieve it."  
  
Halo blinked, "meditation fields are huge! How did you find me so quickly?"  
  
She laughed. It was musical and flowing, with hints of promises untold.  
Sage had hated that laugh once; it meant she had been winning and he and  
his friends had been losing, dying. Now it could be beautiful, but still  
deceptive. Her laughter stopped and Kayara's face became alight with humor.  
"You've been unconscious for nearly a day. Your friends called me all a panic  
to save you from an eternal sleep."  
  
Sage shook his head, "a day? It feels like I've only arrived."  
  
The girl nodded. "Meditation fields will do that. Time is deceptive here,  
reality is left at the gate."  
  
"That still doesn't tell me how you found me."  
  
"I'm experienced at this, Sage. I spent much of my time here when the amulet  
I wore under Talpa was too much of a strain on my mind." Kayara closed her  
eyes softly, "please don't ask for further explanations. It is enough to know  
that I can find you, me, or anyone that can enter this plain." She opened her  
eyes suddenly; chipper and cheery as she had been when she first arrived.  
"Shall we go, Halo? Your friends are a bit worried. Rowen forfeited sleep,  
thinking it was his fault for not ushering you all from the room before releasing  
that, well, whatever it was."  
  
Sage stretched a bit, shaking his head to try to relocate the troublesome locks  
that forever obscured his eye. "I suppose. But you'll have to teach me to come  
back here faster." He looked around slowly, turning his body to watch the fogbanks  
roll quietly by. "This is a very interesting place."  
  
She nodded once more and extended her hand, "indeed it is. Now come."  
  
With little hesitation, the tall teenager placed his hand into the Lady of the  
Ancient Staff's smaller one. The mists stopped their mindless drifting and  
enclosed their bodies. He could feel himself pulling away from the timeless  
banks of nothingness . . .  
  
. . . and into a wakefulness he wished he didn't have to experience. His body was  
sore and protested as he lifted his arm to allow his hand to rub his eyes open.  
His lids fluttered open and he began to make out the forms of people gathered about  
him. Focusing, Mia came into light to the left of him, her face pinched with worry.  
To his right, Kayara sat in a lotus position, her own baby blues fluttering to the  
natural light of reality. The rest of the Ronins were positioned about the bed  
with various expressions of relief etched on their features.  
  
"Sage!" Cye pounced from his left, attempting to give him a stiff hug, her own  
sore body not letting her be as lithe as she usually was.  
  
"Buddy!" Kento attacked from his right, forgetting everyone was soar and crushed  
his friend in a large bear hug. "You're not supposed to sleep that long man,  
that's Rowen's job."  
  
The Ronin in context glared across the bed, "this comes from the hibernating bear  
in the bed next to the tiger."  
  
Ryo simply smiled at his waking friend, "evening, sleeping beauty."  
  
Sage sat up and gave a smile to his friends, "hey guys. So why am I the only  
one still down?"  
  
"You're too sensitive, Halo," a shadow moved within a shadow, "you should learn  
to keep a better cap on your abilities."  
  
"Hello, Cale," Sage identified the shadow, defining it into the shape of a man.  
  
Next to the shadow, a web slowly spun itself into existence, "we all responded  
to your friends' call, it was very loud."  
  
Kento looked grumpy at that. "Cut the complaints, Dais. We don't much practice  
long distance calls, okay?"  
  
"Kento," Cye scowled at her friend, "behave. They were very nice to help us out."  
  
"Sure," Hardrock sighed and propped his elbows against his thighs, his chin resting  
in his hands, "thanks Dais."  
  
The web dissolved into the shadow, and the two warlords stepped into the room  
proper, the third, Sekhmet, had stood in the doorway, fearing neither the  
concept of light nor its reality. "Be sure to thank Kayara as well, Hardrock,  
for bringing back your friend from his nap."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Thanks all around."  
  
Kayara laughed, "It sounds as if we should have left you sleeping, Kento."  
  
The big Ronin yawned, "got that right, Lady. Can I go back to sleep now?"  
  
Sage laughed, a gesture quickly picked up by the others. It could always  
be a little tense when the enemies gone friends came to visit. True, there  
was nothing evil or wrong about them now, but memories were much easier  
forgiven than they were forgotten.  
  
"So, Ronins." Dais spun a quiet web and sat down, preparing to enter the real  
discussion. "Care to tell us how you came about such an interesting defeat in  
your own home without our benefit?"  
  
Ryo grimaced and squirmed into a more comfortable position. "We're not entirely  
sure, it happened pretty fast."  
  
Dais laughed, "The hand is quicker than the Ronin."  
  
"Quicker than the Warlord as well," Rowen shot back.  
  
"Rowen." Sage admonished his friend. "Behave yourself. No one knows where  
it came from."  
  
Rowen snorted. "When in doubt, blame her."  
  
"Her? Whose her?" Kayara looked at the bickering boys curiously, "me? Or,  
don't tell me you've found a girl and not told us?"  
  
The horrified look Rowen gave Kayara was enough to send Cye's hand shooting to  
her mouth to cover the oncoming giggling fit and Sage's hand to shoot over to  
Rowen's mouth to block whatever scathing insult was brewing in his head.  
  
Kayara blinked at Ryo. "Wrong thing to say?"  
  
Wildfire nodded vigorously, "yes. Definitely the wrong thing to say."  
  
Cale was becoming impatient. "Then who is this 'her' person?"  
  
"Oh, come on Cale." Kento leaned back in a relaxed position, "you can't tell me  
that you don't know 'her'."  
  
Smack!  
  
"Ow! Cye!"  
  
"Kento!" Cye's hand was quicker than anything, "don't bait the Warlords!"  
  
Mia, who had been quiet up until then, rubbed slowly at her temples. "Children,  
children. Why must they be children?"  
  
Halo silently agreed with the red haired guide. "The 'her' is someone called  
the Phoenix, Cale."  
  
The Warlords' and Kayara's eyes widened. In a hushed whisper, Sekhmet looked  
about before settling his uneasy gaze on the Ronins, "you mustn't say her  
Ladyship's name out loud, Ronin. You might attract her attention."  
  
Cye looked confused, "You know her? How?"  
  
Ryo blinked, then blinked again. "You're afraid of her."  
  
"You would be too, if you knew what was good for you," hissed Cale. "The light  
is an awesome power, as Halo can testify, but she takes it to an entirely  
different level."  
  
"We have crossed the Fire once," Dais's web quivered slightly, "we do not wish  
to do it again."  
  
Rowen looked slightly amused. "Its almost impossible to get the Phoenix mad  
enough to attack, what did you do?"  
  
Sekhmet bowed his head; "we went freely to Tulpa. Tricked by his abilities of  
deception, but we still went freely."  
  
"But that was your choice, it shouldn't have mattered."  
  
Cale looked closely at Rowen. "You seem to know much of her tendencies."  
  
Rowen shrugged. "I know much about a lot of things. So what did you really  
do to get her mad?"  
  
Dais coughed, embarrassment seeping into his voice. "That is perhaps something  
better left unsaid. It is enough for you to know that it didn't end very well,  
the end result an extremely angry Phoenix."  
  
Rowen had seen the Phoenix angry only once, and it had been magnificent.  
Beautiful, deadly, and sight he would never forget. For so many reasons, he  
would not forget.  
  
Sage cocked an eyebrow; he was getting good at that. "And you're alive because...?"  
  
"She couldn't destroy us," said Cale simply. "If she had, it would have  
caused a great disturbance within the force behind the armors, affecting  
not only us, but you five as well."  
  
Kayara, knowing the subject to be touchy, wisely moved the conversation on.  
"So tell us, Ronins, how did you all manage to become unconscious in your  
own home?"  
  
Ryo perfected a look of blank confusion. "Our kanji orbs went nuts. One  
minute they were sitting quietly, the next thing we knew, they were swirling  
over Rowen's bed making horrible noises. Worse than Kento when he's hungry,  
even. Then Rowen goes and throws some type of energy into it, and the thing  
explodes, taking just about everything with it."  
  
The hereditary Ancient looked to the Ronin of Strata. "What did you do to it,  
Rowen?"  
  
Rowen scratched his head, "I'm not entirely sure. I know what the little black  
fireball was that the orbs were trying to form, and I thought I knew how to  
make it work, but I guess I was slightly off on my calculations. I think our  
orbs intercepted a message of some type, we don't know if it was to us or not,  
and its almost impossible to tell. We'll probably never know though. Just as  
it started coming through, another message interrupted the first and gave out  
a warning that was definitely for us. Whoever sent it was obviously not  
playing around; blasted an energy at us that could match the Inferno."  
  
Dais rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "and that was your downfall? Interesting."  
  
"Rowen," Kayara inquired. "What did this message look like?"  
  
"It didn't look like anything. I had to shape it."  
  
Cye looked over to Strata, "shape it?"  
  
"The energy ball that I threw at the orbs. When it hit them, it manifested  
the message into something that I supposedly could handle and understand."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Kayara nodded, "what happened after you shaped it?"  
  
"It went completely dark, like someone had sucked all the light out of the  
room except for what was comin' from the orbs."  
  
Cale nodded in approval. "Then the Tieran Yaw, or one of his kind, sent  
the message."  
  
Rowen rubbed his temples slightly, "I figured as much."  
  
Ryo looked at Rowen and Cale. How did they know that?  
  
Dais shifted once more on his web. "What does this mean? What did this  
message say, Strata?"  
  
The Ronin of air and space shrugged his shoulders, for once not knowing an  
answer. "The thing was all garbled and half formed. Either I didn't have  
enough energy put into the receiver, or, that was all that could get through  
before our new friends interrupted."  
  
"Some friends," Kento snorted, "at least they coulda said 'hello' or, 'my  
name is John.'"  
  
"John?" Cye asked, "why John?"  
  
Kento shrugged, "cause it sounds better than Fred."  
  
Sage closed his eyes, using well-intoned relaxation techniques not to reach  
over and strangle his friend. Mia looked at her blonde charge and then to  
the rest of them. "All right, I think that's enough of that. You five--"  
she said, pointing at the Ronins, "-are going back to bed, for a long,  
natural sleep."  
  
"Ah, Mia!"  
  
"Just because--"  
  
"No arguing!" Mia pointed a stern finger to sleeping bags and pillows  
piled in the corner, "you can all sleep in the same room if you want, just  
rest! I don't want anymore scares for at least five hours, understand?"  
  
Feeling very much like chastened children, the four that were not already in  
beds bowed their heads and headed to collect their sleeping gear. For a  
moment, Sage watched them quietly through slitted eyes, as if calculating an  
answer to an unspoken question, before opening them fully once more to the  
light and resting them on Mia's still concerned look. He gave her an  
encouraging smile, the wisdom of Halo sparkling within him.  
  
"We'll be fine Mia, why don't you take Kayara and the Warlords down for some  
tea? They haven't been over in a while." He turned to Kayara and gave her  
a roguish wink; "maybe they'll stay the night so we can talk in the morning."  
  
Sekhmet shook his head, "will he ever change?"  
  
"All light has its shadow, Sekhmet," Cale stirred from his corner, "and  
darkness never changes."  
  
"Unlike the illusions of life." Dais's web disappeared from under him,  
and he gracefully fell to the floor. "Real tea, an invitation I'll take,  
if our hostess would be so kind."  
  
Mia began to walk to the door, "come to the kitchen then, and I'll put the  
water to boil."  
  
The door closed behind them and the already too quiet footfalls faded down  
steps located at the far end of the hall.  
  
"Sleep," Cye selected a light blue sleeping bag and matching pillow, "does  
she really expect us to?"  
  
Sage pushed back the blanket he was under and slowly tested his feet. Steady  
enough to walk with, but he had to be careful. "I think as long as we rest  
and are quiet, she won't mind, Cye."  
  
Ryo watched the shaky empath as he walked over to collect the green sleeping  
equipment. "Was quiet ever taught to us?" He had already collected his gear,  
a crimson blanket and an oversized tiger, which was settling down to act as  
a pillow for his lifetime friend.  
  
"Tch, who needs quiet anyway," Kento murmured as he settled his ash and orange  
trimmed blankets next to Cye, scooting them close to her in an unconscious gesture.  
  
Rowen, who had been quiet most of this time, merely snorted at his friends'  
comments. Preoccupation was evident in his features; he was thinking very  
hard about something. Ryo and Sage exchanged looks--they wanted in on his  
thoughts.  
  
Ryo pushed himself deep into his blankets, White Blaze settling down so that  
he could offer his warmth and protection to all his human charges. He scratched  
the tiger between the ears as he looked to Rowen. "I'd give you a penny for each  
of your thoughts Rowen, but I don't have access to gold mines."  
  
Rowen lay down slowly, easing his battered muscles onto the soft, dark blue  
sleeping blankets. "That's fine Ryo, I was never much into money anyway."  
  
"Oh, so you won't mind spilling them for free?" Cye looked at her tall friend  
with wide blinking eyes, just as intent at getting the information as the rest  
of them.  
  
Rowen sighed, "vampires, all of you."  
  
Kento chuckled as he settled into his sleeping bag, "and very hungry to boot,  
Row."  
  
Sage put a steady, seeking gaze on his friend. "So tell us, Rowen. What's  
the new dream, and what was that thing that screamed at us?"  
  
Strata flinched, "how did you know about the dream?"  
  
"I didn't, I guessed."  
  
Ryo laughed at Rowen's stunned expression. Sage was getting better at that.  
  
Rowen looked rather sullen, "that wasn't nice, Sage."  
  
"Neither is your attitude when you hold out on us, Row. So tell."  
  
Enlightened Strata wasn't feeling so enlightened as he blew out a frustrated  
sigh. There was no getting around it, however. His friends were relentless,  
and they needed to know, so he told them about the dream, explaining what was  
needed, generalizing what wasn't.  
  
When he was done, Ryo leaned back on White Blaze and frowned, "I'm beginning  
to dislike hyenas."  
  
Kento was looking a bit green. "Why would all those animals be," he searched  
for a proper word in his mind, "mutilated like that?"  
  
"It's a warning, Kento." Sage's eyes were closed in thought, rolling ideas  
about his head. "We're getting too close to something, even though we're not  
entirely sure what that is. I believe the hyenas represent the faction  
suppressing the Phoenix, and they're afraid that we might try to help her.  
They want to keep us subdued." He opened his eyes, "but still, they're only  
going through you, Rowen. Why?"  
  
Rowen shrugged, "I supposed because the Fire's going through me, they're just  
riding her channels, not using any more energy than they have to. Though I  
don't know why they bother, all I do is run away, or the Phoenix keeps pulling  
them back from me."  
  
"She pulls them back?"  
  
Studying his hands, Rowen answered in an odd voice; one mixed with contempt  
and pride, sadness and emotions unexplored. "She's always been a bit odd.  
Those she takes under her wing are given a protection like no other. Though  
she never says anything, she prides herself on her ability to place everything  
above her own needs. If she's about to die of starvation, and you're just  
getting hungry, she'll give away her bread to make sure your needs are taken  
care of. In a way, she doesn't even know the meaning of selfishness." His  
tone turned suddenly sharp, "I don't know why she tries sometimes... she's  
such a scatterbrain, never keeping track of her priorities. But what she  
sees as important, she never quite lets go of, I guess I'm just one of those  
things-when its convenient for her."  
  
Cye looked to her friend, sadness swam silently within the aqua depths of her  
irises. "She sounds as if she loves you very much, despite her faults. She  
protects you, drives you away, despite her own pain. Are you sure, Rowen,  
that it is not you who are calling her?"  
  
Ryo's tiger-eyes suddenly swirled, an idea brewing quickly. "There's something  
to that, Cye. Rowen, how connected are you to the Phoenix?"  
  
"We're all pretty well connected with her, considering our abilities ultimately  
come from her. But then, I guess I'm a little more sensitive because I spent  
a few years around her."  
  
"So if she were within a certain range of you, you'd be able to tell."  
  
The memory of the forlorn girl in the rain with the odd pack of teenagers came  
to Rowen's mind. Five years with the Phoenix in a human's most impressionable  
time; he could almost always feel the Fire if she was near. He didn't say any  
of this however, just nodded his head.  
  
Ryo's eyes swirled a little faster in excitement. "So what if your mind is  
recognizing her? Your dreams being the way it does? She feels you, and she  
wants to keep you safe, but the bad dudes aren't sure what's goin' on, and  
they're trying to threaten us through you, thinking she's calling for help!"  
  
Sage nodded in approval. "Makes sense, Ryo. What do you think, Row?"  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, the theory did explain things. No matter  
how much he'd love to deny it, the Fire was a potent figure in his life,  
and his power would naturally want to respond to her presence. "Fine.  
So I'm looking for her, she's not looking for me, now what?"  
  
"We do the only logical thing-find her." Cye's eyes held a steely  
determination. "Look Rowen, she needs help, and we don't have these orbs  
for fun and pleasure. Who else but us can help her if we don't?"  
  
"The Tieran Yaw for starters. That broody bodyguard should be doing his  
job and watching her back. She's got a court of seven, plus the Yaw's  
court of seven, plus her own little army."  
  
"But what if they're all trapped like her?"  
  
"Don't scare me, Kento." Rowen's eyes widened a bit. "If there were  
enough groups out there to subdue both the Phoenix and the Tieran Yaw  
at the same time..." he shuddered. "I'd rather face a thousand Tulpas  
all at the same time than think of that."  
  
"Then why hasn't he come yet?"  
  
Sage reached up and pushed back a lock of blonde hair, "what if he did?"  
  
"Sage?"  
  
"That dark fire, the message. Cale said it came from the Tieran Yaw; he  
seemed very firm about it. What if it was something meant to find the  
Fire, but it came to you by accident because you're connected to her?"  
  
Rowen rubbed his chin in thought. His logical side was sorting out this  
conversation with rapid speed, scanning through possibilities and coming  
up with solutions at a furious pace. His emotional side, however, was  
screaming. *Why bother? Why help her, just so she can give no thanks  
and abandon you again? What help has she ever given you, what has she  
ever done for you to deserve your aid?*  
  
*She gave me Life.*  
  
"Then it means she's extremely close, if it landed with me. The accuracy  
of those messages is within a few miles. It goes to the addressee, even  
if the sender doesn't know where she is."  
  
"So if they can, they'll follow it?"  
  
Rowen nodded, "if they can. It may take some time, but they'll trace it,  
and if they don't get an answer they like, they'll come."  
  
"But until they come, she still may be in danger." Ryo's lips were pursed,  
his eyes still swirled. Wildfire was itching for a fight. The armors had  
gone too long without use. So Rowen gave another nod in response, knowing  
the ultimate conclusion to this conversation.  
  
"Then, until they can come, we'll find her, and make her safe if we can.  
I'm not an idiot Rowen, so don't look at me like that. The brushes I've  
felt of the Phoenix's power has been plenty enough for me; and to think  
that there are people out there that can take her down scares me a whole  
lot more than I'm going to admit. But she's helped us before, and even if  
we're not quite grateful for it, we owe her at least an effort."  
  
Strata sighed, "You're the boss."  
  
Ryo nodded, "even if I don't like it, yes I am. So let's buckle down and  
do this gang. It's a dangerous job, and we're gonna do it."  
  
*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"I apologize for the crudeness of the kitchen, but the guys are a bit rough  
with the rest of it." Mia was pouring hot water in porcelain mugs for Kayara  
and the Warlords, as well as one for herself. Various kinds of tea set in  
small filter bags were strewn about the table for the guests to choose from.  
  
"Its fine, Mia, we appreciate your hospitality," Kayara smiled at Mia, then  
turned to glare at the Warlords, "don't we?"  
  
"How do they make the tea grow in these small bags?" Cale picked one up and  
smelled it carefully. "There's no soil in here to make the herbs grow. Are  
you sure this is tea, Mia?"  
  
"Idiot," Sekhmet snorted, "of course its tea. Just different from ours,  
be thankful you're getting variation."  
  
Dais turned his good eye to Sekhmet, "don't you like the tea we grow, Sekhmet?"  
  
"Boys," Kayara's voice was vaguely threatening. "Behave yourselves."  
  
Mia laughed, the conversation was just too familiar. Kayara smiled at her  
once more, not failing to see the resemblance of her warriors and Mia's.  
  
"So tell us, how go things with the main bulk of orb bearers?"  
  
The guide sipped her tea carefully, setting it down between her hands to  
keep them warm. "It's been as well as it can be, I suppose. They're finally  
settling down to a somewhat normal lifestyle. Or, as normal as it can be  
with mystic armors and gigantic tigers. When they first came, I was so  
confused--they knew so little about life, yet they were so wise; like you.  
They've got technology down pat now, but I'm just starting to learn about  
them. Now, though, things are getting tumultuous again and..." Mia wasn't  
sure how to finish.  
  
"And you have very little to fear, friend Mia, because the armors are no  
longer divided."  
  
The four of them smiled at their hostess. She wasn't entirely sure who had  
spoken, but it didn't much matter. Whoever had spoken, had spoken for all  
of them. Tulpa's war was over; new tests would be presented and passed,  
but they would no longer be divided.  
  
In that moment, the fear seemed to drain from her body and reassurance  
settled firmly into her soul. "Thank you," she said, knowing that would  
and would not be enough to fully show her appreciation to her once feared  
enemies, now turned trusted friends.  
  
Cale rumbled quietly, "Think nothing of it. Keep us supplied with this tea  
and we'll all call it even."  
  
There was laughter all around the table as any last tension drained away,  
and casual conversations began. They talked about nothing and everything  
as they usually did when the Warlords and Lady came to visit. The Dynasty,  
as Mia had now come to realize, was a solid and different dimension that the  
bearers of the four seasonal armors called home. Whether they came from  
the realm where the elemental armor bearers came from or not was moot.  
Despite their looks, they were all so old that the only family they had left  
was each other. The time distortion of the other realms combined with the  
rejuvenating quality of the armors gave orb keepers near immortality. She  
wondered if the Ronins would live long lives as well, so she asked.  
  
"What?" Came the intelligent answer from Sekhmet, not quite ready for the  
conversation shift from indoor plumbing to immortal workings.  
  
"Its an odd question, I know," replied Mia. "But I've been thinking. Ryo,  
Sage, and I had a talk the other night. They were doing dishes for Cye,  
and volunteered me to watch them to make sure they didn't break anything.  
We talked a bit, and they mentioned their homes-how they weren't really  
from this world but a different one, yet the same-and how the Dynasty came  
to be. I know in the Dynasty realm, there's some time distortion, and you  
live longer naturally because of it as well as your armors. But then, I  
wondered if the guys would live as long as you have because they're living  
here, though they also have their armors."  
  
Kayara blinked a few times, trying to gather her thoughts from the words  
that had just tumbled from Mia's mouth. "Not for the first time," she said  
finally, "do I wish for Anubis's return. He was more of the scholar among  
us, and would more than easily answer your question. Though I think the  
answer is, Mia, they will live a long time. Perhaps not as long as us, perhaps  
longer, it's hard to say, but not just because of the armor they wear. The  
Phoenix they spoke of will come one day to take them home, where life spans  
are longer for humans."  
  
There was a sudden wrenching in the vicinity of Mia's heart, as if something  
very necessary had been ripped from her without concern or warning. The  
sudden and unexpected pain that she felt must have showed on her face, because  
Dais coughed slightly and spoke up.  
  
"It most likely won't happen for a while, Mia, but it will happen. This isn't  
reassuring, I know, but I don't believe that even the Ronins themselves realize  
that they cannot stay in this world. They, just as we do or Tulpa, dwell in  
magic, a substance that this world does not handle well at all. It's been  
absent too long from the soil; which is why they fought in the first place--to  
keep the dimensions separate and safe from each other."  
  
Sekhmet nodded in agreement. "This is why we stay in the Dynasty, Lady Mia.  
We enjoy our visits with you immensely, though they must stay visits. Our  
presence reminds the worlds of their past, and they often ache to rejoin.  
That, as you can imagine, would be very, very bad. Magic must stay where  
magic is meant to be.  
  
"Even the Dynasty trembles a bit with us. It must be decided very soon if  
the Dynasty should be rejoined with the other realm, or left as it is. It's  
been over a thousand years now, and has developed with Tulpa as its main  
source of power and life. The only thing that would allow the joining to  
happen is us, our four armors have been and always will be connected to  
the five others who were kept in the original magic realm."  
  
Mia took a sip of her tea, feeling as overwhelmed with this conversation as  
she had with Sage's and Ryo's. "I wonder if I should be writing this down."  
  
Kayara looked at Mia curiously. "Did you write down your conversation with  
Halo and Wildfire?"  
  
Mia nodded, "I stored it in my Grandfather's files. I'd like to think I'm  
keeping the record updated. His files are quite extensive and I haven't  
gotten through it all yet; but I'm adding things nearly every day. And I  
have a feeling that with this Phoenix character, the files will only get larger."  
  
A look was exchanged between the guests.  
  
"You wrote down what the Ronins said about the Phoenix?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Mia, could you retrieve a copy of the writings you took on the Phoenix?"  
  
The red haired guide nodded, "of course, its on the computer, I'll be right  
back."  
  
A few moments later, Mia returned to the kitchen with her new laptop. It  
had been a gift from the Ronins their first Christmas with her. She hadn't a  
clue where the money came from; none of them worked, and they hardly ever  
asked for cash. When she had asked, they simply shared knowing looks and  
said, "Just one of the perks of being a Ronin."  
  
Whatever that meant.  
  
"Here it is." She said, laying the portable computer on the table and turning  
it on.  
  
Sekhmet looked interested in it. "Is that what they call a computer?"  
  
"Hm-mmm. If I didn't have this thing, I'd have hundreds of books or scrolls.  
It would take days to find the information I needed. This way, I can access  
it in seconds."  
  
Highlighting her words, columns of data passed rapidly over the screen,  
searching for the most recent entry. It stopped, the cursor finding what  
she wanted. With a few deft keystrokes, she had called up the file to be  
displayed on the screen. "This should be it," she said. "Wait, maybe not.  
This one seems to be empty." She backtracked and sent the data scrolling  
once more. "This can't be right."  
  
Dais watched the technological wonder with mute interest. "What is the matter?"  
  
Mia typed furiously, looking for what she was rapidly beginning to realize  
was no longer there. "Its not here. But, it has to be. I typed up at  
least five pages! It was on a disk, why didn't it save?"  
  
Kayara gently pulled the laptop around so she could see it. Rowen would  
sometimes explain the idea behind the machine to her, letting her understand  
it on her own level. "Mia, did you by any chance, while writing information,  
name the Phoenix?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I was planning on giving her an identification file, since  
the guys said she was an important element involving the armors. It was all  
right here!"  
  
"They didn't tell you about the rule then."  
  
"What rule?"  
  
Cale shook his head, "we grew up with tales and legends about the great, fiery  
raptor known as the Phoenix. At night, our mothers would come in and tell us  
not to fear the dark, for the Mistress of Light would always make sure the sun  
rose in the morning. She was a great part of our history, as our village was  
a broken branch of the village where she dropped her original armor off for  
safe keeping."  
  
"But," Kayara picked up, "they were only stories. Tales told around the fires  
at night. Passed from generation to generation, because of the rule. There  
can be no solid documentation of the Lady of Light's existence. Anything that  
is written down about her is erased. We don't know why, but just that it is."  
  
"So your saying that even if I wrote down a hint of her name, it would be gone,  
and there'd be nothing I could do about that?"  
  
Kayara and the Warlords nodded.  
  
"And you have no idea why."  
  
"It's an odd measure of safety that protects her from those that might seek to  
cause her harm, though we feel it is a bit extreme."  
  
"A bit?" Mia clutched her head as though a fierce ache had just attacked her  
temples. "Now what am I to do?"  
  
Her eyes crinkled once more as Kayara smiled a wise and reassuring curve of  
her young face. "Why, you simply ask us, we tell you, and you remember.  
Then one day, you shall pass it to your children, who will pass it to theirs,  
so that the cycle may be continued as it has been for as long as it has been."  
  
"Kayara," Sekhmet looked at the Lady, "must you make even the simplest of  
answers complicated?"  
  
"Yes," she said simply, "what else am I to do with my time? Be useful?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Comments? 


	6. Chapter 6: Faded Hope, Rising Glory

AN IMPORTANT READ ME:  
  
- . -;; I can't believe that it took me this long to realize I uploaded the wrong   
chapter 6. I am such an idiot. All right, so here it is. What is *supposed* to   
be chapter 6. I contemplated leaving his out after the initial discovery, and   
letting the fic run as it is, but then my guinea reader told me that it would   
probably be better to swallow my pride and repost, than let this little jot collect   
dust on the hard drive. It's an important light on the villains of the fic, and it   
holds details that will be needed later on to understand the storyline.   
  
To those that actually avidly follow this story, I am so very, very sorry. I   
thought there was something funny when the page numbers didn't add up,   
but I posted this through a different computer than the usual one, so I thought   
it was due to that.   
  
Once again, *huge* apology. My fault for thinking I could do something   
correctly. Sigh.  
  
Enough ranting. Onto the fic! ^.^;;  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Casting of Shadows  
  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
Chapter 6 - Faded Hope, Rising Glory  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
The school professor Naiso shuddered in the cold, drew his cloak more firmly   
about his frail body, and ran through the darkness, praying that no one saw   
him and put a name to his pitiful face. Though it was no longer raining, the   
clouds had not dissipated with the end of the downpour. They hung heavily   
and foreboding, blocking the shine of the stars and the moon, forcing the cold   
to condense and wrap about the souls that walked the ground. Not for the   
first time did Naiso wish to be back in his warm home with a thick wool   
blanket wrapped about him, instead of running through back allies of less   
than tasteful neighborhoods, with only the protection of his shabby and   
tattered Lieutenant's cloak. He had pulled the thrice-damned mark of rank   
from his memory chest. After Mindu, he had sworn off fighting and battles   
and glory for a peaceful, safer life. Cromer was a cruel and evil master,   
wanting nothing more than the destruction of anything he could touch.   
Cromer and his wicked underlings had gone too far in Mindu, sacrificing   
nearly two-thirds of his army to distract the Tieran Yaw away from the   
Phoenix long enough to carry out their vile task. The purpose of the task was   
unknown; Naiso was simply a Lieutenant, and orders didn't file that far down   
in the ranks.   
  
But now, now he had been called back to active duty. And as Jamten had   
hinted to him, Naiso was sure his role would be much more active, fiendish,   
and dangerous. The aged man sighed; he was much too old for this sort of   
work. Why hadn't he gone to the Phoenix when he had a chance? This   
would have never happened then.  
  
Naiso's thoughts stopped at the backdoor of a seemingly abandoned   
warehouse. This was where the directions stopped; so it had to be the place.   
With a deep breath, the teacher gathered his courage and stepped through   
the door.   
  
The inside of the building defied the shabby exterior of crumbling brick and   
flecking paint with grandiose beauty of what would be to a human, very alien   
architecture. Four meters of polished wood flooring covered by expensively   
done mud mats graced the entrance, keeping dirty feet from mussing the   
plush, four inch thick carpeting that furnished the floor of Naiso's destination.   
The walls were done in deep gold and black, with specially tinted lights that   
blossomed from the walls to accent intricate carvings that were displayed   
here and there. Paintings of famous artists from across not only universes,   
but also dimensions, were tastefully hung about the open and expansive   
rooms, giving the place a finished, aristocratic air. Music drifted to his ears;   
they were beautiful songs played by instruments that he knew could never be   
mastered by human lips. The pieces were intricate and soothing, designed to   
show off not only the composer and player's talent, but also to please the ear   
and distract the mind from the stresses of daily life.   
  
For Naiso, the music was failing, and the reason for it was sprawled elegantly   
on an exquisite, deep-seated couch, warming himself by a fire that gave off   
very little heat.  
  
"Naiso, old boy, how good of you to come." Jamten hadn't bothered to turn   
his head, but had known just the same who had come to him. No one else   
was foolish enough to heed the Wicked Servant's calls.   
  
The trembling professor ignored his old master's subtle jab and dropped to   
the floor on his knees. His Lieutenant's cloak swirled about him to pillow   
beneath his stance, creating the customary greeting ritual. Now for the   
words: "Lord and Savior; you take us from the clutches of Destruction and   
Creation to your cradling wings. You are the true Light and true Night, guide   
me, O' Lord, so that I may follow you in shadow."  
  
"Well," a voice slunk from the shadows, "I see that his mind hasn't mildewed   
as much as we thought it might." Kaori shifted into the light. "He   
remembered that silly phrase of yours, if nothing else."  
  
Melanie's shadow intertwined with her sister. "I can't believe you had all your   
pet minions learn that, Jammie, what's the point of it all?"  
  
"Shows their mouths still work, if nothing else." Jamten slowly rolled his   
position on the couch until he was looking directly at Naiso. "And I'm so glad   
to know that yours is still working, Naiso. It be a shame if you and I couldn't   
hold a heart to heart."  
  
The Lieutenant cowered slightly. His master didn't have a heart; whatever   
was coming next could not be good.   
  
"Now now, Naiso, don't look so frightened. After all, as your Lord and Savior,   
I am here to help you."  
  
The twins in the background giggled, "to his death, most likely."  
  
Jamten smiled and looked at the twins, "perhaps, after I ask the questions."   
The general's eyes swept back to the cowering Lieutenant. "Oh, do get up   
Naiso, you're wearing holes in my carpet."  
  
The twins moved from their easy positions in the shadows to prowl about the   
still prostrate form of Naiso until he rose shakily to his feet. Jamten watched   
him quietly for a few moments before finally speaking. "Tell me now, my   
frightened friend, how is it that you came to be the strict professor you are   
today and not still a strong force in my army?"  
  
"Was he ever?" Came a smothered snicker.  
  
"Hush, let the man speak, while he still holds his tongue."  
  
Naiso shuddered as he prepared his words; there could be no happy ending   
to this. "In Mindu, great Lord, I served you as a younger Lieutenant. I was   
apart of the distraction you sent out, but word was given that we were to   
retreat and scatter as fast and as far as we could. I did, choosing the closest   
neutral dimension I could find until further orders reached me."  
  
"The nearest neutral dimension."  
  
The professor nodded vigorously, "of course. Out of your care, sir, I quickly   
began to age. I soon took an occupation that fit the profile I had found myself   
in, and have been here ever since, awaiting orders."  
  
"You do realize, Naiso, that this dimension is controlled by the Phoenix and   
her like?"  
  
"That is very much the same as neutral sir."  
  
Without warning, a swift fist came in contact with the aging man's tender   
midsection. Sickening cracks were audible as he doubled over in pain, falling   
to the floor in with a barely audible cry. A foot connected with his back,   
creating a viscous retribution to seemingly harmless words.  
  
"Do you think that I am a fool, Naiso? An idiot, perhaps?" Jamten's voice   
sounded very close to his ear, soft and dangerous. "The Phoenix is nothing   
neutral. She is wicked, dangerous, and your downfall. Did you think you   
could escape my services so easily? Once with Fate, you are sealedforever."  
  
There was another sharp blow to his rib cage, more cracking of fragile bones.   
It was becoming hard for Naiso to breathe. Warm liquid was trickling down   
his face and pooling in the crack between his lips. Blood. He would surely   
die, but he would go down fighting this time. "Destiny," he choked out, "will   
not let it be so."  
  
A cruel laugh echoed throughout the expensive room, ringing in and out of his   
ears in harsh, painful notes. "The truth comes out at last. You have sided   
with that passive voice. You believe that the Phoenix will save you, protect   
you, keep you safe no matter what."  
  
"She will give us what you could never."  
  
"And what would that be, Naiso?"  
  
"A future."  
  
There was a blur of movement within the corner of the Lieutenant's eye. A   
moment later, a strong force threw his prone body through the air and sent it   
crashing against the finely decorated walls. Strong claws dug into the tender   
flesh of his neck, sending tiny rivulets of blood to line his bobbing Adam's   
apple and dribble onto the pale skin of Kaori's hands. She grinned at him,   
maniacal and sadistic, but sweet all the same.   
  
Jamten's voice sounded once again very close to his ear, but Naiso could   
clearly see the evil general quietly fuming across the room from him. "An   
idiot I may be, Naiso, and a fool as well. But I am not the largest of either of   
those two in this room or in this world. To put your faith in a dying bird   
because she will give you false hope, you are indeed a fool."  
  
"Then what need have you, oh Lord, for a fool? Let us go to the Light with   
our false hopes and dreams."  
  
For a moment, it looked as if Jamten would simple explode. Anger rolled   
from his body in tight, hot waves. His aura, which Naiso had long since   
figured he was hiding, came out dangerously fast and close. If the Lieutenant   
had been anymore sensitive to the energy that was Jamten was throwing, he   
would have been dead.   
  
Then, as suddenly as it had lashed out, the energy retreated, and Jamten   
was as calm as the eye of a hurricane. A smile slowly stretched itself across   
his thin lips. "Go to the Phoenix? No, I'll make it easy for your pathetic body,   
Naiso. Why don't I bring her to you?"  
  
Naiso's eyes widened. He couldn't.  
  
"Norban, fetch our friend, Naiso wants to have a talk with his little golden   
savior."  
  
Prayers unanswered, Naiso turned to look at the source of a sudden   
movement in the corner of his eye. There, standing in an unnoticed doorway   
was Norban, the boy he had recognized earlier, and, the girl that they had   
been toting around ever since they had arrived. Norban sneered slightly and   
shoved the girl forward, causing her to trip and fall to her knees at the   
viciousness of his hand. For a moment she simply held still, supported by   
trembling arms and knees. Finally, however, her head slowly began to move.   
Pale, stringed hair fell from her face as she looked up enough to center her   
eyes on the professor for the first time since they had met. Those eyes-  
watered down, flat, emotionless-how could those be the same eyes that   
reduced enemies to spineless wraiths and turned down allies into triumphant   
victors? The thin girl before him was beaten, and if not broken, then very   
close to it. The Phoenix could never be broken, she'd die first; someone   
would rescue her first. It just couldn't be possible, yet...   
  
"I see that you are having a hard time believing this poor Lord, my dear   
school professor. Perhaps I should lift the veil."  
  
Naiso was confused, "veil?"  
  
As if almost humoring him, Jamten rolled his eyes in a childlike manor. "Yes,   
you simpering excuse for a sentient creature." With a casual stroll, the   
general walked over to the girl and took hold of the scruff of her thin shirt,   
lifting her high in the air before dropping her. "On your feet, Ivory."  
  
Miraculously, the girl managed to catch herself and balance her body before   
she could tumble back to her scraped knees. Jamten continued to talk.   
  
"Now, as we look at this pathetic specimen before us, those who know of the   
Phoenix could never possibly relate this scrawny miscreant for the *great *   
and *powerful* being that flies around doing good. Why? Because she is   
NOT great and NOT powerful, *I am.* And I have willed it that she should fall   
to disgrace by accompanying us about our merry way like the good and   
obedient dog she is, until we see it fit to deliver her to our Master. From   
there, she shall become what Fate has decreed her to be, showing all that   
Destiny is nothing but a passive voice, easily muted."  
  
Naiso could do nothing to these words but stare in disbelief. None of this   
seemed possible, though the Gospels of Fate had been preaching this for   
thousands of years, if not millions.   
  
"I see your small mind has mildewed a bit more than originally thought. Very   
well, I shall put it in simpler terms for you." He grabbed hold of the girl's chin.   
"This is the great Fire as she should be. This-" and suddenly power flared   
through the room, wrapping around every body and squeezing tight. For a   
few brief moments, Naiso felt as he had once; young and strong, capable of   
anything and everything. Then the feeling left him alone and tired, and he   
looked about to see astonishing sights. Everyone seemed to literally melt   
before him and into the more recognizable forms from his past.   
  
Melanie and Kaori stood side by side with their blood red hair and crimson   
spattered freckles. Now they were indecipherable from each other except for   
Melanie's one blue and one green eye. The blue was the permanent trace of   
a scar from one of her more flamboyant run-ins with one of the Phoenix's   
Color Guard.   
  
Norban stood in his usual slouched position. Fuzzy brown hair in no   
particular direction fell to his ears. Though his eyes had not changed, his   
height had considerably, easily towering over six feet, with a few inches   
thrown in for good measure, it seemed. Norban crossed his arms and   
smirked, leaning on the expensive walls to watch the unfolding show. His   
sense of humor had always been sick.  
  
"Enjoying the sights, Naiso?" Jamten's smile was as cruel as he   
remembered it. His boyish frame had changed very little. Now though, the   
weighty sense of age was easily felt. His malicious black eyes were as cold   
as they could ever be, swirling deep with years of the joy of inflicting pain and   
misery. How many exactly no one knew, he'd been killing nearly as long as   
the Lady of Fire had been saving. Jamten stretched out a bit, showing off   
what was now a well-proportioned frame. He looked like an eighteen-year-  
old athlete. Strong and sleek, but not overly muscled. In this form, though,   
he could never be mistaken for as a young adult, or an athlete. Jamten could   
be nothing but the hated being he truly was.  
  
"You've been hiding yourselves," the Lieutenant whispered quietly. "Playing   
down your auras so no one could find you."  
  
"Silly little Naiso," Melanie giggled, "not only us, but look at your little   
savior now."  
  
Naiso closed his eyes and dropped his head; he didn't have the courage to   
do so.  
  
"Look, Naiso, or I break her arm."  
  
A soft gasp forced the aging man to look. Jamten had grabbed the girl's arm   
and was holding it in an awkward position behind her back. Half an inch   
further, and it would snap faster than a dry twig.   
  
"Look, Naiso, and behold the hopes and dreams of Destiny."  
  
Slowly, very slowly, the former now active Lieutenant of the 3rd division of   
Fate's Hand looked to the face that the entire room laughed upon. Tears   
pooled within his ducts. Jamten had dropped the girl's arm and chin; and   
now she stood in all her stripped glory. Blue eyes as dark as the night yet   
bright as the sun silently gazed at him from under long silver bangs. It was   
truly silver now, though not as soft and as home spun looking as it once had   
been. Her now scraggly mane fell down to the blades of her thin shoulders,   
bruised and nearly bare under the thin, ragged shirt that she was clothed in.   
The rest of her was just as bad. There was hardly an inch of her that wasn't   
black and blue or the sickly shade of recovering yellow. The tears finally fell   
from his eyes as he met hers one last time, before falling on his knees with   
an almost inaudible wail. All was lost.  
  
"Now, my little Lieutenant, look about and tell me who is greater. Tell me,   
who is beaten, and who still stands. Speak Naiso, I command you."  
  
"You command nothing but misery and pain, and so l must speak." Naiso   
dropped his head to the floor in a submissive position. "You have beaten her   
body and suppressed her spirit, but she still stands. For now, however, I give   
the point to you. Direct me, oh Master, so that I may obey."  
  
Jamten smiled in triumph. "Excellent, Lieutenant. Now listen closely, I have   
great plans for you and all existence this night."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Morning dawned without a cloud to hinder it. Rising over the mountains as   
only the life giving star can, the sun burst upon the sleeping world to herald   
one more new beginning, one more day of joy and pain, and one more   
chance at anything.   
  
Sage sat under his tree, quietly taking in the first rays of morning light with a   
detached air. He and the rest of the Ronins had talked long into the night,   
despite their guardian's wishes, and had succeeded in doing nothing more   
than complete a useless circle thousands upon thousands of times.   
Questions would be presented; tentative and dubious answers would be   
proposed that led to obscure theories and more questions. Rowen had been   
called upon many times to answer questions on a history he wanted little to   
do with, making in him short tempered and difficult. Kento, never one to   
partake in a philosophical discussion in the first place, had been bored and   
had contributed very little after the initial decision had been made. To make   
matters worse, Cye had fallen asleep, so the arguments happened much   
faster than usual, without the Ronin Soothsayer to keep things rolling   
smoothly. Finally, they had been forced to simply abandon the situation for   
sleep, the circle completed too many times for even Sage's infinite patience.   
  
The sun was now fully over the mountain peaks, shining spectral waves of   
light on the snowy caps and creating a dazzling morning show. Sage   
watched the bright star for a while longer before slowly standing and letting   
out a magnificent yawn and stretched his arms out to the sky. Deciding he   
would let the sun go about its business without his supervision, Sage made   
his way back to the Koji house. After all, the sun had been through the cycle   
before, and would no doubt continue for years to come. That was simply how   
life worked, as Sage had discovered many years ago. Human beings would   
evolve and squabble with themselves and their neighbors, creating temporary   
solutions to non-existent problems, and think themselves the center of   
everything considered important. But all the while, they would slowly circle   
the sun, and their lives would rise and set with the great star of life.   
  
Walking up the expansive drive of Mia's "house," Sage could already picture   
the goings on. Cye would be in the kitchen, preparing a breakfast that could   
feed the entire United Nations army for a year. Kento would be in the kitchen   
as well, eating the breakfast that could feed the entire United Nations army   
for a year. Rowen would be sleeping, as usual. And Ryo would no doubt be   
taking advantage of Sage's absence to use the shower first for once. A soft   
snort came from the bearer of Halo. As much as he may have disagreed,   
there could be no other leader for the Ronin Warriors but Ryo of the Wildfire.   
With and without the armor, Ryo made so many of the decisions. It was so   
automatic for him, so ... predestined. Now Sage grimaced. There had to be   
a better way of saying that.  
  
Halo was about to reach for the door when he heard a soft jingle behind him.   
Turning, he watched as Kayara made her way from the garden to Sage's   
side.   
  
"Good morning, Halo, did you enjoy the sunrise?"  
  
Sage had long ago stopped being surprised at what Kayara and the Warlords   
knew. He smiled at the petite Ancient and gave a polite response. "Good   
morning, Kayara, I did in fact."  
  
"Wonderful," she smiled back, "the light, after all, is made to be enjoyable."  
  
"Does that mean you enjoy me, dear Kayara?"  
  
"Of course, Sage. I always enjoy grinding you in the dust."  
  
Sage bowed low. "Touché."  
  
Kayara's smile became sweet as she gave her companion a slight bow in   
return. "As one of only two ladies in armor, I feel it to be my duty to   
put you big, strong Lords in your respective places; below me."   
  
Seeing a rare opportunity to jest with the Lady Kayara, Sage took the jab in   
stride. "We are forever ready to snap at your ankles, great lady. Now,   
allow this poor blonde molecule of dirt to open the door for you."  
  
"But of course, my glowing speck of dust, it would be much appreciated."  
  
Laughing, the two walked in together and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.   
  
Upon entering the kitchen, they were greeted with an almost normal scene.   
Kento, as predicted, was busily shoveling food into his ever-growing mouth   
and stomach while Cye was trying to keep up with Hardrock's horrendous   
appetite as well as feed the newcomers. Ryo must have walked in only a   
moment ago, as his hair was still damp and clinging to his skin, reminiscent of   
a silky black curtain. Rowen, surprisingly, was up and nearly awake, trying to   
jumpstart his system with a cup of coffee as black as Ryo's hair. Sage   
decided that Mia must have bustled him out of bed for the company. For   
between sips of the slaphappy liquid, Strata made nearly decipherable   
comments to Cale, who was doing his best to make sense of Rowen's near   
words. Chuckling, Sage decided to do Cale a favor and wake his indigo   
scalped friend up a bit more.   
  
"Morning, Sunshine," Sage cooed as he pinched Rowen's cheeks. "It's so   
nice to see our big blue star up with the rest of us."  
  
Rowen winced and pulled away growling, "don't push it, Blondie, the coffee's   
not gone yet."  
  
The Ronin of Light couldn't seem to rid his face of the smile playing upon it,   
"first cup?" he asked, turning to Cale.  
  
Cale nodded, "he started about ten minutes ago. I never knew someone   
could drink such strong liquid."  
  
Ryo joined in on the conversation with a grin of his own. "Rowen's the   
walking dead without that first cup. The Dynasty might have won if they had   
ever attacked us while Rowen was still sleeping."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What a tactic," rumbled Dais, "attacking the sleeping Strata in his pajamas."  
  
"You, Dais, are not one to comment on sleeping habits." Kayara lifted an   
elegant brow to her Warlord companion; "I've dispelled many an illusion to   
find you napping on that web of yours."  
  
Kento started to choke on his food, trying to laugh around a mouthful of   
pancakes. Slightly alarmed, Cye lifted her current work off the burner and   
hurried over to help her husky friend. With a few hard hits to his back, the   
lodged food came flying forth, only to be expertly caught by Kento's teeth and   
swallowed before too much of the ABC morsel showed.   
  
"Kento, I told you that you were eating too fast!" Cye waved her spatula   
warningly, "you've got to slow down!"  
  
"But Cye," Kento protested between already resumed bites, "you're cooking's   
just too good to sit on a plate!"  
  
"Flattery, Hardrock, will get you nowhere."  
  
"Will it get me more food?"  
  
"Kento," Sage groaned, "that was awful."  
  
Adopting a pitiful expression, Kento turned to Sage, "so you're saying that I   
won't get more?"  
  
Rowen rolled his eyes and finished off his cup; "the day Hardrock's not   
thinking about food, I'll eat my quiver."  
  
Kayara smiled at her companions and prepared a remark to Mia, when she   
noticed the guide wasn't at the table. "Where is Mia?" She asked, slightly   
perplexed.  
  
Ryo grimaced a bit, "trying to find a way to get around that little writing   
barrier on the computer. She's not exactly pleased that she can't write anything   
down. I'm surprised she hasn't gone after Sage and I with the hounds of hell   
behind her yet."  
  
Sage winced, "I almost forgot about that."  
  
Kayara looked confused for a minute, then enlightenment dawned upon her   
features. "The file she was looking for to add our information to. Why   
did you not tell her she couldn't record information?"  
  
Ryo rubbed the back of his head, "because we really aren't supposed to.   
When I was growing up, we were taught that information about Holy figures   
was the most sacred of all knowledge. Village law says that outsiders are   
forbidden from the information we have to learn. Safety measures, I guess,   
the less people that know about the Phoenix the better."  
  
Sage nodded, "it was the same in my home. Telling Mia might get us in   
trouble, though I doubt it. She's very much like family to us, an older   
sister. Besides, outsiders, even some villagers, aren't supposed to know   
about the Ronin Armors, but they do. And Mia knows just about everything  
about us."  
  
"How flattering a fact, Sage."  
  
Halo turned in surprise to see Mia standing in the doorway, her arms crossed   
over her chest and a sardonic expression accenting her face. "And just like   
any sibling, do I get to get angry at you and throw a tantrum?"  
  
Rowen bit his lip, getting into the conversation. "You could, Mia, but I   
wouldn't recommend it."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You haven't had your coffee yet." Cye came over with a warm brew that   
wafted a delicious scent of freshly ground beans and a hint of chocolate.   
Handing it to the distraught Mia, the crafty Torrent guided her to a chair and   
sat her down carefully. "There. Finish your coffee, and *then* you can rant."  
  
Sighing in resignation, Mia dutifully sipped her coffee. At the first sip, her   
face pinched tightly and her tongue protruded from the corner of her mouth.   
"Whew, this is strong stuff!"  
  
Sage grinned, "its from Rowen's batch."  
  
"Gee, that explains everything."  
  
The Ronins laughed and the Warlords smiled, and finally breakfast continued.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
My, but I hope that was worth the grief. Tell me if it was! Please? 


	7. Chapter 7: Of Lies and Lemonade

- . -;; Ah, the correct Chapter 7. My my, what will I think of next?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Casting of Shadows  
  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
Chapter 7 - Of Lies and Lemonade  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The sun beat down hard on the backs of the armored teens. The Warlords  
had offered t play a game of five-on-three with the Ronins. The offer,  
of course, had been met with great enthusiasm. And now, in their sub armors,  
they pummeled each other into exhaustion, but enjoyed every moment of it.  
  
Mia sat in a lawn chair under the porch awning, sipping a cool glass of  
lemonade she had made for them once the tired of their play. Several more  
glasses filled with ice and the bittersweet liquid sat beside her, keeping  
the guardian company on her amused vigil in the backyard. White Blaze had  
slept by her feet for a time, but then he too had joined in the foray, creating  
a game of five-on-three-on-one in the expansive lawn of the Koji estates.  
  
"It's a little uneven looking, isn't it?"  
  
Mia didn't bother startling at the sudden voice. Kayara nearly always came  
and went in that fashion. So the guardian simply smiled and nodded her head,  
letting her moistening hair bob with her. "But only in numbers, I think each  
party can hold their own."  
  
Kayara watched the game for a moment before pulling a chair back from the  
garden table and settling down next to Mia. "Since their freedom from Tulpa,  
the Warlords have finally begun to balance out the Ronin's abilities with  
their own. It is a pleasant sight to see after so much hardship and  
bitterness."  
  
"And how are you doing, Kayara?"  
  
The Ancient descendent laughed, a sound that was rich with every emotion.  
"You make such a wonderful guardian and guide, Mia, its no wonder Destiny  
has protected your path."  
  
Mia was perplexed at the response her seemingly simple question had evoked.  
Kayara saw this and her laughter died down, but the amusement never left her  
eyes. "I apologize, Mia. I forget sometimes. But in answer to both your  
questions, I am doing well, Anubis's gift is not wasted."  
  
The red head looked shocked, "that's not what I--"  
  
"Its all right Mia. I'm a wise-woman in training; I'm able to detect things  
that not even your own self would be aware of. And this, my friend," Kayara  
said, emphasizing her words with a shake of the ancient staff, "is one of them."  
  
For a very long time Mia was silent, not trusting herself to speak. But  
then, she looked up and at Kayara with a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
"I'm so sorry Kayara, its just...I miss him. And as happy as I am that  
you're free and so alive, I only with that, that Anubis could have been the  
same. There are nights that I stay up to think and think that if I had tried  
a little harder, or known a little more, he wouldn't have had to sacrifice  
himself like that. Then he could still be here today; he could be running  
about out there with the rest of them, or sitting next to us and talking. We  
talked so much those last few days..." With that Mia went quiet again. Then  
she stood and quickly excused herself, saying she needed to work on some  
programs on her computer.  
  
Kayara watched her go, making no effort to stop her. Even in her possessed  
state under the amulet, Kayara had noticed the bond that had been slowly  
developing between the former leader of the Warlords and the strong guide of  
the Ronins. What had happened to Anubis was tragic, and had affected everyone  
deeply, but no one so much as Mia, though she hid it well. Perhaps, if Anubis  
had lived-no. It was better not to think along such lines. She was not the  
dictator of time to change the past, nor was she the ruler of death to change  
the future. Both of those beings had disappeared centuries ago. Kayara doubted  
they still answered the call of her not so adolescent world anymore.  
  
A sudden crack and a high yelp drew Kayara's attention back to the "game"  
taking place in the expansive lawn. Kento was hopping about the yard, holding  
his foot and yelling loud enough to be heard over the holy fires of hell.  
Sekhmet and Sage stood there, grinning foolishly while Ryo and Dais scratched  
the back of their heads with sheepish expressions on their faces. Cye, Cale,  
and Rowen simply sat back a few feet away, shaking their heads.  
  
"That," Cye remarked, "was pathetic."  
  
Cale and Rowen nodded, "agreed."  
  
In an instant less than a moment, Kayara was beside the now stationary group  
trying to decipher what, exactly, had caused the scene. She stood there  
expectantly, her eyes briefly flickering to Kento, who was now sitting on  
the ground, trying to suck on a swelling big toe, before sweeping her gaze  
over the standing spectators. "Do I dare ask?"  
  
"We'd prefer you not to, but you can try."  
  
"Quiet Sekhmet, I want straight answers, not riddles."  
  
The four Ronins stopped their various reactions and moved to surround Kento.  
Cye sat down next to her friend and shook her head, "baby. It couldn't have  
hurt that much."  
  
Kento shot her a nasty look, "let's see your toe get attacked by a five ton  
boulder and not have it hurt."  
  
Kayara raised an eyebrow at Dais. "As I see no large boulders in the general  
vicinity, assume that you had something to do with this."  
  
The Warlord of Illusion tried very hard to wipe the guilty expression off  
his face, only to have it replaced by another grin when he heard Halo chuckling  
quietly beside the cursing Hardrock. "Not entirely, Kayara," defended Dais,  
"it is as much Halo's fault as it is mine."  
  
Blue eyes flicked to the blonde Ronin, "well?"  
  
Ever the smooth talker, Sage failed that time as he plastered a disarming  
grin on his face, "for future reference, never let Kento believe he can jump  
wet boulders while it rains both water and rocks."  
  
Ryo and Sekhmet cracked up, falling against each other and easing themselves  
to the ground as tears fell from their eyes and stained their cheeks with  
mirth. Kayara's brows slowly raised to her hairline. She didn't catch the  
humor, and she was beginning to believe that it was best kept that way. A look  
to Rowen and Cale, who were still shaking their heads, confirmed this. With a  
deep sigh, she turned and began to walk back to the porch. "Why don't you  
children take a break. Mia brought you out some lemonade."  
  
Kento pouted and tried to stand, "does no one care about my poor toe?" He asked  
mournfully.  
  
Cye smiled quietly and kissed his cheek, "better?"  
  
The warrior of justice flushed red before donning a great happy grin. "It'll do."  
  
"Righto, then. Let's go have some lemonade."  
  
They sat together under the awning, sipping the cool beverage of leisure and  
enjoying a rare moment of peace in the lives of warriors. The sun was only  
beginning its descent to the horizon, keeping the world bright with full sun  
and its casted shadows. The nine of them together lounged in each other's  
presence, feeling the gentle radiation of mutual energy and basking in  
comfortable companionship.  
  
Presently though, Ryo stretched out and yawned. "Great day," he sighed, "and it  
definitely beats school."  
  
Kento gave a rather enthusiastic agreement to that between gulps of his rapidly  
vanishing drink. "Definitely. No books, no teachers, no stupid pushy kids that  
think they're better than the all mighty Hardrock. Just good old rest and  
re-lax-ation."  
  
Dais donned an expression of both amusement and disbelief, "the mighty Ronin  
Warriors are still in school?"  
  
Cale shook his head and sipped his drink, "the disgrace of it all."  
  
"Price of youth, I suppose." Sekhmet chuckled, "not even a pardon from  
school after saving the mortal realm."  
  
Rowen gave the warlords a level look. "pardon us if we keep our youthful looks  
for a few more centuries before aging into the more venerable, but intelligent,  
forms of you."  
  
Kayara laughed so hard she nearly toppled backwards. Thankfully, White Blaze  
had been dozing comfortably behind her, so the chair she sat in tipped only a  
few inches before coming to rest on his broad back. With a startled snort the  
tiger woke and looked at the girl, giving her a look of surprise and wonder.  
Ryo looked at his feline friend and collapsed into helpless giggles and refreshed  
tears of glee. Sekhmet, who had still been sipping his lemonade, began to blow  
bubbles into the sour liquid. Snorking heavily, he accidentally inhaled his  
lemonade, sending it straight up into his tender sinus cavities.  
  
"Argh!" He cried out and clutched his nose, scrubbing it furiously with his  
finger. "It burns! What's in this stuff, anyway?"  
  
Cye laughed silently, "lemons!"  
  
Sage shook his head and tried to hide his smile as he pushed Kayara's chair  
back to its rightful position and handed Sekhmet a napkin. "Thanks for that  
extensive list, Torrent."  
  
She winked at him, "no prob."  
  
"Rowen, no more jokes."  
  
The level look never leaving his face, Rowen crossed his arms and stared coolly  
at Ryo, "what makes you think I was joking?"  
  
"Because you love us, Row!" Kento reached over and gave his sullen friend a hug  
worthy of any bear's embrace. The warrior of strength squeezed hard and smiled  
teasingly, "say it Row, say how much you love us or I get to love you and get  
to hug you forever, and maybe even call you George!"  
  
"Kento, I can't breathe!"  
  
Cale leaned over to Dais and whispered in his ear, "why would he call him George?"  
  
"Must be a Ronin thing."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"All right! All right! I love you, just let go, I need air!"  
  
Laughingly, Kento released his friend, "doncha feel better now?"  
  
"Immensely, I can breathe."  
  
Kayara rolled her eyes skyward, "must the geniuses always be so serious?"  
  
Rowen smirked, "that's a nature-nurture issue subject to eternal debate, Lady."  
  
"Only an eternity? Then we shall take it up again later, Rowen, we have time."  
  
Something very close to a genuine smiled flickered across Strata's face, "lookin'  
forward to it, Kayara. Though you'd probably concede your argument after you meet  
the maternal equivalent to my upbringing."  
  
The Ancient Lady's eyes became curious, "and who would that be?"  
  
Rowen spread his hands wide, "why, the Phoenix, of course."  
  
Four heads became suddenly, extremely fixed onto the Ronin of Life. "The *Phoenix*  
is your *mother?*"  
  
"No, I said she is my maternal equivalent, which could mean any female taking on a  
parenting roll. Think of her more as an adoptive aunt."  
  
Cale shrunk down in his seat, "I'd prefer not to think of her at all, if you  
don't mind."  
  
The blue-haired youth raised his glass in a toast-like gesture before taking a  
long swig, "amen to that."  
  
Kayara, to say the least, was very surprised. But she felt oddly upset about the  
way the boy seemed to brush off such a unique phenomenon the way he did. Seeking  
guidance, she turned to Sage, questioning with her eyes.  
  
But Sage merely shook his head and shut his eyes. Though a moment later, a voice  
echoed silently within her head. *The Phoenix doesn't have the greatest track  
record with Rowen. Tread carefully, this is a tender subject for him.*  
  
She nodded almost imperceptibly before forming her next question. "So tell me  
Ronins, what was it last night that you came to such a firm resolution about?"  
  
Sage mentally slapped himself. Rowen groaned and plopped his chin into his  
hands.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Cye asked.  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
Cye and Ryo looked at each other before turning their eyes on Sage, who put  
his hands up quickly in defense. "I didn't say a thing!"  
  
"I don't think you had to."  
  
Ryo reached behind him and began to idly scratch White Blaze's hindquarter,  
which was the nearest part available to him; there was so much of it. "Right.  
Anyway. How much do you guys know of the current situation?"  
  
Kayara shook her head. "Enough to know that there is one, but not much beyond  
that."  
  
Sage leaned back into his chair and settled in, "might as well start at the  
beginning, then."  
  
Wildfire blew out long sigh through his nose, "any volunteers? No? Great. I  
guess I get to play story teller, then."  
  
"We'll fill in what you miss, Ryo."  
  
"As long as there's back up. Well, to make a short story shorter, it kinda  
started with Rowen..." For the next hour, the five Ronins attempted to bring  
their seasoned fellow-warriors up to date on everything they knew. The process  
was slow and many questions were asked. And as Ryo's story drew to closure and  
the light of understanding gleamed in everyone's eyes, the Ronins also noticed a  
different emotion dwelling within Warlords: fear. What could disturb hardened  
warriors of many centuries so much?  
  
"Captured?" Whispered Sekhmet, his eyes dark with an emotion he had not  
experienced since before the fall of Talpa.  
  
"This is a darker time than even I would like to live in," the Warlord of Darkness  
sat tall in his seat, but his eyes shifted constantly, scanning the horizons for  
a sudden, unknown danger.  
  
Kayara looked at her companions, "so what happens now?"  
  
"We see if we can't locate the Fire and help her. Meanwhile, we've got to find a  
way to contact this Tieran Yaw dude and tell him what's going on. Maybe he's the  
one that sent that message globe and he's coming already, maybe he's not. We can't  
count on it. The longer this threat goes on, the worst Rowen's dreams get. I'm not  
gonna take the chance that one night they're going to be so bad that he won't wake  
up again." Ryo slammed his fist down on the table, "someone's toying with us,  
dammit. And stronger than us or not, this has to end!"  
  
Cye looked to Ryo with a dreamy expression, "I knew there was a reason we made you  
lead."  
  
Ryo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "uh, thanks Cye, I think."  
  
Rowen looked to the company, "so what do you think?"  
  
For a moment, everything was silent save the sound of the wind dancing in the  
trees to the sweet music piped by the local populace of birds.  
  
"I believe," spoke the Lady Kayara very slowly, "I do believe that we may be able  
to help. There is a ceremony that dates back a very long time. It's older than even  
the original, unified armor, if I remember correctly. The story sings that our  
ancestors used it quite frequently even before the world divided and the mortal realm  
came to be." She looked to the Warlords, "it'll take some time, even with the four of  
us to perform it. But, if we're successful, it shall be very worth it."  
  
Kayara stood suddenly, "yes. We'll go now, Ronin Warriors. The sooner we start the  
better."  
  
Sage watched them all stand, "what is it you're going to do?"  
  
"If everything goes well, we're going to make a phone call, the way it used to be  
done."  
  
The Warlords stood and looked to the Ronins. "We're more useful this way. Good  
luck to you, we'll return as soon as we can."  
  
And as suddenly as a cat could blink, they were gone. With nothing to show of  
their former existence but the empty glasses that decorated the tasteful awning  
table on the Koji house's backyard porch.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The halls were empty and the corridors dark. In the after hours of school, a  
person could be very surprised to see how desolate a place the future generations of  
the human race learned in. Janitors were few and far between in the three-story  
high school, and Naiso found it the perfect time and place to finish his duties.  
  
Located on the very top floor in a classroom office tucked into the very furthest  
corner, the Chemistry Professor could enjoy a solitary sense of peace that was nearly  
impossible to achieve anywhere else. Since coming to this backwater planet two years  
less than a decade ago, he had been lost as soldier and inept as a human. The terran  
mass that floated through space was primitive and only in its adolescent stages of  
a new civilization. Naiso had discovered that the evolved and dominant species of  
the tiny planetary mass was little more than a group overgrown toddlers that had  
found a new and frighteningly advanced toy to play with, but no parent to take it  
away from them. Or at least, show them how to use it. But Naiso knew he hadn't  
been much better. Everywhere he looked he had seen justification for the horrible  
atrocities his master had committed, and every night he went to bed praying that  
Master Fate would descend quickly from the stars and take control of the chaos  
Destiny had allowed to run so rampantly.  
  
But time had different plans for him. And soon, away from the constant influence  
of the other path, Naiso had come to see a quaint beauty in the way the planet  
revolved. The humans were backward and often made the most imbecilic of mistakes.  
But they always managed to take responsibility and straighten themselves out in the  
most bizarre of ways. No matter how terrible the situation ever became or how  
disastrous the event, the humans would make it through and end up much the wiser for  
it. Somewhat of a scientist, the former soldier could not for the life of him  
figure out how their actions and reactions balanced out.  
  
Then *he* struck. The demon lord of a plane Naiso hadn't even known existed  
exploded onto the scene and captured the small island he had settled on. Using  
what little ability he had left, Naiso hid from the monster and protected himself  
while the rest of the populace disappeared. Emerging from his hiding place a few  
days later, he was surprised to see five youths outfitted in styles of armor he had  
not seen since the Era 3 Wars. They fought against the demon and his hordes with  
grace and fluidity, expertly using the weapons they wielded. And the power they  
emitted was incredible, nothing that could have come from the terran world they  
fought for. It wasn't, however, until he saw the crimson decked leader cast flames  
from his fiery aura and the dark boy shoot an arrow from an infinite quiver that  
Naiso understood what he was seeing. The warriors that so bravely vanquished evil  
in his midst were invested with the power of Light and Night. The Phoenix and the  
Tieran Yaw had at some point in their five lives' blessed them and given them the  
abilities he saw before him.  
  
The former soldier followed them throughout their campaign, watching them progress.  
It confused him greatly when he witnessed the "Ronins" fight the "Warlords." As  
far as he could tell, they were the same. Identical factions were not supposed  
to war on each other. It took many days for him to see the differences--they  
were so subtle. Both fought in darkness and in light, using techniques spawned  
from the same mold. And then there was the aging man with the staff, who sat  
around and watched the battles from afar. Why did he not step in and end it?  
Naiso knew he could. But the ancient looking priest was content to watch from  
afar, stepping in only just before the youths were to meet their maker. Naiso was  
annoyed with the man until one day he turned around and the white haired priest  
was not a foot from where he stood.  
  
"Do you really need to watch the mirror so much," spoke the old man, "to see your  
reflection?"  
  
The ancient sacrificed himself the next day, and the Ronins disappeared for nearly  
a week. Naiso spent the entire time silently brooding in his home, trying to decipher  
what the dead man's words meant. It wasn't until the end of the Ronin's final  
battle where he watched the tiger steal the glowing ball and cavort in circles about  
his human companions that the soldier became the true former soldier, finally  
understanding. It wasn't *what* the battle was, it was *why* the battle was. The  
monk, as well as the Ronins, had understood that and had persevered; while the Demon  
Talpa had not, and had been vanquished for his misconceptions on why there was life  
and death. Naiso now understood why the Lady of Light and the Lord of Night fought  
side by side so well. Opposites came in intentions--not innate ways of being.  
  
The world went back to being the way it was, and Naiso settled down as a professor  
in the school where the gallant knights had decided to attend. The now aging man  
was content in his new position, teaching the age that he had at one point been  
himself for nearly a thousand years. It was a bit of an irony for him, having never  
respected his own mentors. Nevertheless, it was an enjoyable occupation, and it kept  
him close to the Ronins.  
  
And now, with the masters having come back, this was a fact that would both destroy  
and save him.  
  
Professor Naiso's red ink pen was poised over two of his students' papers, ready to  
correct mistakes once made. This time, however, they were not his students', but his  
own.  
  
"Ryo of the Wildfire," he whispered into the darkening depths of the room, "Cye of the  
Torrent. Please help us, no one deserves such Fate."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
More to come! Review me! ^.^;; 


	8. Chapter 8: School Daze

All right. Yes, it's me again. I'm still getting chapters out of this crazy story.  
Thanks to all of those that reviewed me! Answers to what I'm doing are  
coming, slowly but surely. I almost know what I'm doing--so bear with me.  
^.^;;  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Casting of Shadows  
  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
Chapter 8: School Daze  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
"Shotgun!"  
  
"No way, man, you've had it the last three times. Give it to someone else for a  
change."  
  
"But Sage likes me in the front, right buddy?"  
  
"Kento, if you try for the steering wheel one more time, I'll ground you from  
shotgun for life."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"Quiet, Cye."  
  
Rowen sighed and waited out the morning routine. If he had the will power,  
he'd get up at five thirty instead of six and go in with Mia. But staying up  
late with the books tired his body out, and that half an hour seemed like such  
a justification to the daily pre-school fights between Kento and Cye.  
  
"I will not. Don't tell me to be quiet!"  
  
Maybe if he went to bed earlier.  
  
Ryo walked up to Sage's vehicle with his backpack slung over his shoulder.  
"Morning Rowen," he yawned as he walked past the bickering duo and hopped  
into the front seat. The Ronin leader stretched out and closed his eyes, "wake  
me when we get there, huh?"  
  
Strata covered his mouth and coughed, choking on the laughter swelling in his  
throat. That was one way to end an argument.  
  
"Enough of this, lets get going." Sage slammed the driver door and  
started up the medium sized SUV. A little larger than the standard Japanese  
car, it was roomy enough to hold five pushy teenagers and one large white  
tiger. The blonde had picked it up somewhere, never giving the specifics. The  
others had wondered where he learned to drive in the first place, but Sage only  
smiled at his friends, answering that a good warrior was flexible in any  
condition.  
  
Whatever that meant.  
  
As they pulled out of the long drive, Ryo tilted his head back and, without  
bothering to open his eyes, called to Cye, "do you think we'll get our  
Chemistry papers back today?"  
  
Cye made a face, which was lost on her shut-eyed companion, "I don't know  
and I don't think I want to. He can keep those awful things for all I care."  
  
"I agree. What's the point of writing essays in Chemistry? We're supposed  
to be doing hands on chemical reaction stuff."  
  
Rowen rolled his eyes, "there is no profession without paperwork. You have to  
understand what you're doing before you do it."  
  
"No you don't," argued Kento. "Lots of stuff is done where people run around  
half-assed."  
  
"And lots of people get the remaining sides of their asses blown apart, too."  
  
"Well, as far as I can tell, we've still got all our cheeks."  
  
"Guys," Sage said painfully, "enough with the butt-talk."  
  
Cye chuckled, "poor Sage, the warrior guided by wisdom and courtesy trapped  
in a car with uncouth slobs like Kento."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Something wrong, Kento?"  
  
Halo sighed, "the day we have a *normal* conversation in this car..."  
  
The conversations continued throughout the car ride and into the parking lot.  
There, the topics changed slightly, with indirect references now dictating the  
talks. At school, no one knew who the Ronin Warriors were or what they had  
done, and the Ronins were quite content to keep it that way. It wouldn't do for  
an accidental slip of the tongue to spill out their secrets in a building where  
gossip flew faster than most birds.  
  
Reaching the door, they went their separate ways. Only Ryo and Cye shared  
morning classes, and they had to rush to class almost right away due to  
Chemistry's early starting time.  
  
Kento walked down to his locker, stopping by the commons area to grab a  
snack before class. He glanced idly at the vending machines that stood by the  
doorway to the eating area, but they were mostly juice or soda machines;  
none of them dispensed pie or buttered toast, which was what he was currently  
craving. So the large warrior of justice wandered into the commons and took  
his place in Ala Carte line, spotting a well-frosted cinnamon roll with his name  
all over it. The line wasn't that long, and he had at least twenty minutes before  
his World Geography course began, which gave him plenty of time to savor the  
impending sweet taste of the sticky bun.  
  
As he reached the counter, though, Kento reached back and scratched his  
shoulder blades. They itched. It a feeling he experienced only when someone  
was staring at him. Glancing around, he didn't see anyone in particular that  
would be looking at him, and as far as he could tell, there was nothing wildly  
misplaced with his outfit that would give people cause to stare. But he still  
could not shake the feeling that someone's eyes were intent to follow his every  
move.  
  
Soon he was first in line, so he punched his pin number into the computer and   
paid for the roll. Grabbing a napkin and a bottle of Apple Snapps, Kento quickly   
exited the cafeteria and headed back towards his locker.  
  
The feeling followed him all the way.  
  
Nervous, it took him three tries before he managed to spin his locker  
combination correctly. He shoved the rest of the roll into his mouth and   
licked his fingers clean of the sweet frosting. It had been a good roll, but   
slightly spoiled by the uneasy feeling that was settling in his stomach.   
Kento grabbed his books and decided to head to class early, hoping to shake   
his phantom pursuer in the stuffy social wing of the high school.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Rowen settled into his seat. There would be a test today in the class he was  
currently in: Higher Theory Physics. He had missed class yesterday due to the  
Warlords' sudden visit and departure, and in consequence missed the lesson.  
But that didn't bother him, and the teacher would give him the small test  
anyway; both knew he was more than capable. Mrs. Kantougi absolutely  
adored having Rowen in her class, although she was very good at hiding it, and  
often gave him assignments far more complicated than the rest of the class's.  
Almost everything was done on computers in Kantougi's class, including the  
passing out and handing in of assignments. The teacher would dump a  
general course assignment in the public access of the computers and then a  
more detailed problem in Rowen's own personal files. At first this had annoyed  
the bright bearer of Strata, but then Kantougi had been sick for a week, and he  
had been stuck doing the regular work. It had been tedious and full of topics  
he had studied and mastered long ago. At least with the teacher's individual  
assignments, they were relatively interesting and put into creative forms.  
  
"Good morning class, please place all items below your desk and prepare for a  
test."  
  
Mrs. Kantougi came into the room carrying a stack of papers and a few other  
items. Setting them down, she turned and faced her class. "Please turn to  
your monitors and open the assignment file. The document is entitled 'lever.'   
Take your time, the hour is yours."  
  
Rowen turned to his computer and did as instructed, but also slipped on a pair   
of headphones in order to listen to some music he had previously stored on the  
computer database earlier in the year. Satisfied with Mozart, Rowen opened the   
lever file. Immediately the familiar screen popped up with questions and   
illustrations. About to settle down into his task, Rowen noticed a small message   
box blinking in the corner of the window. Curious, he clicked on it, thinking it   
a message from the teacher for an additional twist to the assignment. Reading the  
message, however, the test became the furthest thoughts from Rowen's mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rowen's eyes widened as the notes that echoed through his headphones  
suddenly stopped and were replaced by the awful, screeching laughter of a  
stalking hyena. Yips and howls pounded against his eardrums. The message  
flickered, expanding across the screen, and Rowen found himself staring at a  
very demented version of a Physics quiz. The equations were near meaningless  
letters and symbols that he vaguely recognized from long ago, when he lived in  
the Phoenix's nest. But Rowen had never learned to read them. No matter, the  
diagrams made plain what the text did not. Gruesome geometric figures of  
birds and people had been drawn out for his explicit viewing pleasure. Arrows  
in the form of knives angled themselves around various parts of the subjects,  
indicating the correct ways to severe limbs and crack chest cavities. Here and   
there about the page were feathers, some broken, some whole, but none on  
the birds themselves.  
  
The howling in his ears became louder, despite Rowen's attempts to adjust the  
volume. Why wouldn't they stop laughing? Suddenly, the screen flashed.  
Looking over, he was just in time to see the image of a boy with blue hair climb  
from the corner of the screen with a bow and arrow in his hands. The arrow  
flew from the bow and out of the screen range. There was a loud squawk and  
the head of the Lady of Light's most sacred form came tumbling into view. It  
landed at the bottom of his quiz with a sickening thud, splattering blood and  
thicker things across the screen, covering it completely.  
  
Rowen cried out and flung the headphones from his ears, shooting up from   
his desk and knocking over his chair. The Ronin's eyes were wild and his  
breathing was ragged. How was that possible? How had they found him  
through a computer, of all things?  
  
"Rowen?"  
  
The voice brought him back to reality. Blinking rapidly, he managed to focus  
his eyes on the person in front of him. Mrs. Kantougi was looking at him with  
concern from her desk.  
  
"Rowen, is something the matter?"  
  
His pulse beat rapidly as he stared at the woman. That had to be the silliest  
question he had ever heard. The teen licked his lips and turned his gaze back  
to the screen, now perfectly clear, as if nothing had happened. There was  
nothing, not a trace. Empty but for a crimson feather that floated down the  
screen, becoming fainter with every inch it fell.  
  
  
  
The world began to spin and Rowen groped wildly for a handle. He found the  
table and gripped it hard; the teacher repeated her question. "Rowen?"  
  
"Yeah," he said after a moment, "I'm fine. Sorry to interrupt the class."  
  
Mrs. Kantougi was not convinced. "Rowen, if you were still feeling ill, I wish  
you would have stayed home today. Why don't you go to the nurse and lay  
down for a bit. You can finish the quiz after school."  
  
Swallowing the bile rising in his throat, Rowen nodded and carefully made his  
way out of the classroom.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ryo and Cye were the last to file out of the Chemistry room at the end of the  
hour. The essays had been handed back and neither of them had done well.  
In fact, their papers could have donated blood; they had so much red ink  
dripping from them. Extremely low numbers decorated the page. All through  
their paragraphs, letters and sometimes, whole words were circled, while  
others were crossed out. It looked like a massacre. And as bad as the two  
thought they had done, each felt that no one deserved such cutting grades.   
It looked as if the teacher had graded on points of obscure English grammar   
instead of fundamental Chemistry requirements.  
  
"Professor, may we speak to you a moment?" Cye approached the aging man  
at his desk, Ryo right behind her.  
  
For a brief moment Professor Naiso continued to write before setting down his  
pen and looking at his students. "You have a moment."  
  
Cye glanced at Ryo. Ryo cleared his throat. "Sir, we'd like to protest the marks  
you gave us."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"They're unfair, sir," Cye continued. "We worked hard on our essays, and  
though we admit they were not the greatest of quality, they don't deserve to be  
cut down they were."  
  
Ryo agreed, "More points should have been awarded for at least correct essay  
*form.*"  
  
Naiso raised his eyebrow ever so slightly. "You think so, do you?"  
  
The two nodded, "yes, sir."  
  
The teacher looked at the two a moment, before reaching slowly to his face to  
remove his glasses. Folding them carefully, he placed them on the corner of  
his desk and returned his line of vision to his students. "I see. And do you   
know what I think?"  
  
Ryo looked at Cye; he had a bad feeling about this. "What is that, sir?"  
  
"I think that you two have a great deal of nerve coming to me like this, trying to  
tell me how to grade my class. Next thing I know, you'll be teaching Chemistry.  
Is that it?"  
  
Cye looked startled. "No, sir!"  
  
Naiso affected a sneer. Here was to hoping the Ronin Warriors were  
everything the legends made them out to be. "Do you expect me to believe  
that? A pathetic, 'no sir?' You're out of line and very wrong. In all my  
years of teaching, I have never known a group of youngsters so brash and  
impudent as you! Do you conform to nothing; not even an essay format?  
Look at those papers; they're disgusting! I want you to take these home  
and study them, look them over front to back. A thousand times if you  
have to. Just find the mistakes and correct them. All of them! And  
don't forget to prepare the biggest yet to come!"  
  
Cye and Ryo were taken aback, "but Professor Naiso--"  
  
"Don't throw 'buts' at me, young lady. And don't try to foot the blame on me,  
either. Next thing I know you'll be after me for bad computer programming. I  
won't stand for it. And neither should you! Now get out of here, and don't  
forget your papers."  
  
Very much like chastened puppies, Ryo and Cye picked up their essays and  
scooted out of the teacher's sight. Glaring, he watched them go with  
hard eyes until they were out of sight. Then, with a heavy sigh, he   
collapsed back into his chair.   
  
"Please, " he whispered, "let them understand."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sage walked into his second hour History class, preparing for fifty-five minutes  
of lectures and note taking. He had felt something very wrong not twenty  
minutes ago, but he had to go to class. So there was no chance for him  
to follow up on the awful stirrings within him. Praying for a miracle, he was  
about to set his books down when the teacher called him to the front desk.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"The office called, you're to go to the nurse immediately. I would tell  
you not to let it take all hour, but I have a feeling it will anyway. You  
may find notes from your classmates for a review tomorrow."  
  
Sage thanked the teacher and then controlled himself just enough to walk  
through the door and out of the classroom before practically sprinting to the  
nurse's office, slowing down only when he thought someone was watching him.  
Reaching the office, he paused a moment to compose himself, and then quietly  
slipped through the door.  
  
"Well, Sage, there you are." Nurse Young bustled to him from behind a filing  
cabinet. "I was just going to send for you again. Really. Teachers these days  
take so long in all the important matters."  
  
"You sent for me?" Sage asked. Nurse Young was an aging, matronly woman who lost  
hearing and sight in direct proportion to her weight gain and vocal practice.   
Whenever any student came to talk to the nurse, it often took several tries to get   
to the point, and several more to keep her on track.  
  
"Yes, yes. Your friend Rowen wasn't feeling good in his first hour. The teacher  
sent him up to me. Looks awful, he does. Gave him a couple pills and told him  
to lie down. Said before he took 'em he wanted to see you. I tell you, stubborn  
child, never does what's best for him--"  
  
"He's awful at such things, yes," Sage interrupted smoothly, "why don't you direct  
me to where he is, and I'll see that he takes your good advice."  
  
"Such a good boy you are, you'd make a good patient I'm sure."  
  
Sage smiled winningly at the nurse, "I try to keep out of such occupations,  
sorry."  
  
The matronly woman shook her well-padded finger at the boy; "you do that.   
Never good to go breaking things at your age. Knew a boy once, fragile   
as glass--"  
  
"Who always broke bones to get out of class."  
  
Nurse Young threw her hands in the air, "what a poet you be!"  
  
"I should try it on Rowen sometime. But I do need to see him, if that's  
all right, Nurse Young, where is he?"  
  
"Oh, right right. Just through that door to your left, Sage. Make him  
swallow those, it'll make him feel better. I'll be in to check on you  
two in a bit. Have to finish my filing, you know. So much to do as a nurse."  
  
The woman turned her imposing figure around and continued talking, but Sage   
quietly snuck into the appointed door, leaving the nurse to converse with air.  
  
Breathing a short sigh of relief, Sage went further into the room, looking for his  
friend. He found Rowen behind the third curtain with his elbows on his knees  
and his hands supporting his head, hair locked tight within his fingers.  
  
"Rowen," Sage called softly, causing the boy to lift his head.  
  
"Sage," Rowen answered, "didn't think they'd let y'ea out of class."  
  
Sage studied his friend carefully. He looked awful, and he told him that.  
"What happened, Row, you look like you've seen the Talpa's ghost."  
  
"Whoever said school was a place for safety and community never had a  
hyena for an enemy."  
  
Sage got the point immediately and grilled his friend for details. "How in the  
world did you manage to dream in class?"  
  
"I wasn't dreaming, I was taking a quiz. And--" Rowen dropped his face in his  
hands and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "These guys are the sickest bastards  
you could imagine, Sage. They had this kid popping out of the corner of my  
screen shooting arrows and knocking birds from the sky. Looked just like me.   
And the pictures..." Rowen shuddered, pausing for a moment to regain his   
composure. "There was even a message, 'how many Ronins does it take to skin   
a raptor?'"  
  
Wise Halo was confused, "what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"A raptor is a term for a bird of prey. Check your references, how many birds  
do we know?"  
  
Sage was quiet for a moment. "I wonder what's been happening that they've  
stepped it up a level like this. They've never attacked us in school before."  
  
"Sage, they've never attacked us period. We don't even know who we're really  
dealing with here."  
  
Steely violet eyes glittered, "oh, I think we know, all right."  
  
Rowen looked up, his own dark blues sparkling with interest. "What're you  
thinkin', Sage?"  
  
"Remember Friday when we were racing to Vila's? What did Ryo call  
him...Jamten and his little friends?"  
  
Rowen nodded, "rather hard to forget them. You were having such a wonderful  
staring contest with that kid in the back."  
  
"Fillip. He's in my English class. He's also got enough stored up ability  
to level Tokyo."  
  
"So? There's a whole flock of kids in this school that have enough potential  
energy to be an Empath or somethin'."  
  
"Yes, but that's *combined* and *dormant*. He was *using* his."  
  
Rowen's eyes widened, "what?"  
  
"Think back to that conversation we had at the dojo when we were originally  
discussing the problems. I said that seven of the twenty students were missing  
auras, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, neither Phillip or any of the five that hang around him have one.   
Couple that with the way they treat us, and the timing of your nightmares   
with their arrival. It doesn't look good for them, but it sure makes a   
lot of sense for us."  
  
"It does, doesn't it? After all, it can't be a mistake for that many kids   
hanging out together to have the same drab personality. Which they don't."   
Rowen thought about his for a moment, rubbing his chin as he contemplated.   
"I think we're on to something here, Sage. We should take this up with the   
others at lunch."  
  
"That's a good idea. And do you know what else is a good idea?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You taking the pills Nurse Young gave you. I promised her I'd shove them  
down your throat if I had to."  
  
Rowen groaned, "aw, Sage."  
  
Sage chuckled a bit, "just take the things, Row, they're harmless."  
  
"They put me to sleep, and you know what happens when I sleep. Can you  
imagine me lying here and all of a sudden, pop goes the Ronin, screaming  
bloody murder? They'd cart me off to Arkham."  
  
"Then just take one and pretend you're asleep. I'll stay here in case anything  
*does* happen."  
  
"Thanks a lot, buddy." Rowen smiled at his friend; "you're a pal."  
  
"Anytime, consider it payback for the countless times we keep saving each  
other's--"  
  
"Asses?" Rowen offered brightly.  
  
Sage put his own head in his hands, "Rowen, go to sleep!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
There was a new substitute teacher for Professor Faug today. He had been  
gone for the predicted week and longer. The twins, who Ryo now knew as  
Kaori and Melanie, had a seemingly permanent smug look plastered to their  
pretty faces. Everyday he witnessed them waltz through the door, hips  
swinging and eyelashes fluttering, and take total control of the class. The  
substitutes, most of them long retired or poorly trained, had no idea what to  
do with the scheming duo. But today, it seemed like things were ready to  
change.  
  
The man came in with authority spilling from him like water. Built like a tank,  
his face clearly stated he would brook no misbehavior. Massive feet beat out a  
steady cadence as he marched to the front desk and set his briefcase down.  
He paused for a moment as he looked down at the chair behind the desk. The  
students watched him in quiet wonder as he slowly raised an eyebrow to it.  
It was like a toothpick to a redwood tree in comparison to the man. There   
were a few muffled giggles as he reached down and, with one hand, lifted   
the object and carried it to the corner, setting it down carefully with his   
thumb and index finger as if it would break should he squeeze any harder.   
The man looked at the class and proceeded to give the students the same look he   
had given the chair.  
  
The giggling stopped.  
  
Turning to the whiteboard, he picked up a fat marker and began to write  
something at his chest level. The door opened and the twins entered.  
Laughing and carrying on, they seemed oblivious to the awed silence that hung  
in the room. One of them, presumably Kaori, flicked her eyes to the teacher  
before turning to her sister and winking. They whispered to each other and  
laughed some more. Walking to their desks, they were about to say something  
when the teacher turned around and looked at them. The twins stopped cold in  
their tracks, and as Ryo watched, an emotion flickered swiftly across their  
faces. If Ryo didn't believe it possible, he would have called it recognition,  
or possibly, astonishment.  
  
"You two are late." The teacher stated, his voice deep and rumbling.  
"Names?"  
  
Melanie attempted a bit of her usual games. "Wouldn't you like to guess?"  
She asked him, something ringing in her voice that Ryo did not quite catch.  
  
"If you're going to be delinquent, I won't deal with it, young lady. State your  
names or I'll send you to the principal."  
  
Kaori looked at her sister before turning to the teacher. "Kaori and Melanie  
Emeritz ... sir."  
  
He grunted and ran his finger down the attendance list. Taking a pencil, he  
jotted something down. "This is your first tardy under me. Twice more and  
you'll report for detention. Understand?"  
  
"Yes." The two intoned.  
  
The man nodded, "good. No more of this nonsense then." He turned to the  
class. "My name is Mr. Ironton. I will be your substitute until Professor  
Faug returns from his leave of absence. I understand that there have  
been many problems in this class lately and very little learning. Let me tell  
you now that I intend for that to end. This school is a learning  
institution and it shall be used that manner. I have one rule, and it's  
extremely simple. Mess with me and I'll mess you up. Any questions?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Ironton nodded, "very well then. Let us begin. Please turn in your books to  
page one hundred and thirty seven. We'll start with section twelve."  
  
Ryo was astounded. He hadn't been attending actual school for very long,  
but experience told him that teachers did not normally take over a class  
in such a way. Especially substitute teachers. And as he flipped through the  
pages, one tiger-eye keeping itself on Mr. Ironton, he decided that teachers  
simply weren't like Ironton period. The man conducted himself as if training  
army troops. He belonged in the barracks, not the classroom. Ryo couldn't  
believe the way he had handled the terrible twins, or the way the two had  
reacted to him.  
  
Wildfire shook his head. First Chemistry, now Government. This day was  
becoming odder and odder. He couldn't wait for lunch to tell the others.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"I saw him too, Ryo! The dude was built like a tank!" Kento gestured wildly   
as he and Ryo made their way through the school lunch lines. Ryo had finished   
his tale and Kento had reacted, excited and able to relate. "A very big tank!"  
  
"I know, Kento, and he acted like one too. Just bulldozed right through every  
subject. We got more done in that class than ever."  
  
Kento reached over and grabbed a few pieces of chicken before heaping some  
mash potatoes on to his plate. "I'll bet he straightened those girls right out."  
  
Ryo put some cherry Jell-O on his plate and grinned. "Like a well starched  
shirt. I'm sure Cye'll be happy 'bout that."  
  
Kento flinched and darted his eyes about, looking for the girl. "Keep it down,  
man, she'll rip your throat out for that."  
  
"Still in the doghouse, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Kento looked at the desert section. "Hey, Ryo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Anybody looking?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Quickly reaching over, Kento grabbed one of the plastic daisies that   
the lunch ladies used to decorate the stainless steel, and very much   
asthetically bland, lunch counter, tucking it away behind his plate.  
  
"Kento!" Ryo hissed at his friend.  
  
"Ssh, emergency weapon. Just in case."  
  
Ryo shook his head; "I'll never get you two."  
  
The big teen winked at him, "get a girl, get us, buddy."  
  
Wildfire rolled his eyes, "let's go, Romeo."  
  
Checking out of the lunch line, they made their way to the usual table, mindful  
to detour around certain people. Neither of them felt like another food crusade.   
The others were already there when they sat down and said their hellos. Cye had   
a bowl of potato chowder half-gone and a small plate of salad yet to be touched.  
Sage had some type of oriental dish swirling about his plate and Rowen was  
picking at a bowl of rice. Ryo noted that Rowen also looked tired and worn   
out, butdecided not to ask quite yet.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Kento greeted his friends with a cheery grin before  
plunging into his meal.  
  
Sage exchanged a look with Ryo; "at least he's learned to greet people when  
he sits down."  
  
"Definitely a plus." Ryo agreed, twirling some spaghetti onto his fork. "So,   
did anyone today have a *normal* morning?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
Ryo looked to Rowen, whose face was precariously close to falling into his rice.  
"Row! Hey, man, wake up."  
  
"Hm?" Rowen started a bit and lifted his face a second before it found the rice  
bowl. He focused his bleary eyes on the offending dish and glared at it before  
looking at Ryo. "What?"  
  
The Ronin leader looked to the blonde next to him, "what happened to him?"  
  
"Its a long story, but the end of it involves drowsy medicine."  
  
"I see. Well, since I doubt Rowen can tell me, do you want to fill me in?"  
  
"Rowen was attacked through his computer while taking a Physics quiz this morning.   
The program he was using became temporarily overwritten and he saw some unsettling   
images. It startled him enough that the teacher had to send him to the nurse.   
Young had him take some pills to make him feel better, but they have a side effect,   
and now Rowen's trying to wake up again."  
  
"I'll be fine in a few minutes," the archer slurred, "just give me a moment."  
  
Kento paused in his eating, "and I thought my morning was bad."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know really," Kento replied, slurping up a noodle. "But I couldn't shake  
the feeling that I was being watched, it was really annoying. Kept wanting to  
turn around and slug someone, but you can't do that in school, I guess."  
  
Sage made a sympathetic noise, "not normally, Kento. What was wrong with  
your morning, Cye?"  
  
The girl snorted, "Both Ryo and I, you mean. We got our Chemistry essays  
back; they were awful. We went up to Naiso to protest about the grades he  
gave us, and he went off! Kept telling us there were horrible mistakes and that  
we needed to 'diligently study' our papers and correct them."  
  
"And then the one yet to come," Ryo added.  
  
"Right." Cye nodded, "it was a complete over-reaction. We tried to reason with  
him some, but he told us that we were too brash and needed to take more  
responsibility. It was maddening."  
  
The sole female Ronin was fuming, proportionally upset with the overreacting  
professor. She closed her lids and quietly breathed, counting in her mind to a  
number that would miraculously calm her. Opening her sea-green irises, she  
came to focus on a white daisy not an inch from her nose. Surprised, she  
followed daisy's line of sight until she settled on Kento's kind and concerned  
face.  
  
"I'll trade y'ea Cye. You give me your frown and I'll give you my daisy."  
  
The smile came unbidden and reached all the way to her eyes as the bearer of  
Torrent accepted the flower. "Thank you, Kento," she said softly, tucking the  
gift in her cinnamon locks.  
  
Sage clapped his friend on the back. "Well done Kento! You do have a soft  
side!"  
  
"Yes," he growled, "and if word gets out, you're all dead. Got it?"  
  
Ryo chuckled, "sure, man. Whatever you say."  
  
The five continued to eat, talking quietly amongst themselves as they further  
compared their mornings. By the time the bell rang, their food was long  
forgotten and Rowen was feeling some semblance of normalcy. Still slightly  
groggy, however, Kento offered to escort him to his class, as he was going   
in the same direction Rowen's was located.  
  
Sage eyed the mountainous pile of books located beside Rowen's right elbow.  
"Take him up on the offer, Rowen. I don't need any aura readings to see your  
problems."  
  
"Very funny, Sage," Rowen mumbled. "Thanks, though, Kento."  
  
"No problem, Row. It'll give me a change of pace. Carry someone else's  
books besides Cye's."  
  
"But Kento, dear, " Cye bantered, "I thought you *enjoyed* carrying my books.  
After all, you steal them from me everyday."  
  
"Ooh. Busted."  
  
Kento hastily gathered his things and began herding Rowen to the door, "can't  
hear you. See you after school!"  
  
In high spirits, the friends parted ways.  
  
Kento breathed a sigh of relief and walked at a slower pace beside Rowen.  
"That was close."  
  
"Aw, Kento, you're a true softy at heart."  
  
"Keep it down, will y'ea? Someone'll hear you."  
  
There came a short, high giggle from their left. "Someone like me?"  
  
Whipping about, Kento was just in time to see one of the evil twins wink at him  
and disappear around the corner. Hardrock growled and took after the girl, his  
anger getting the best of him.  
  
"Kento, no!" Rowen chased after his friend, catching him just before the hefty  
warrior tackled the escaping girl. It took all his strength to hold back the   
Mighty Hardrock, though in truth, he would have been more than happy to let   
him go and let Justice deal his hand.  
  
But instead he ended up exerting a week's worth of energy shoving his friend's  
head into an empty locker bank, trying to settle the warrior spirit within the  
youth. "Kento, cool it. She's not worth it. None of those vultures are worth it.  
If you let every jab they give out stick to you, you'll end up shaming a  
porcupine! Remember, Ronins play by Ronin rules."  
  
Every hair on his ashen head trembled with barely suppressed rage.  
Hardrock's muscles quivered and tensed, begging for release. "They sat  
behind Cye in History the other day. Spent most the hour shooting spitballs at  
her. She'll take it," he growled and turned his fierce eyes on Rowen, "but I  
won't."  
  
At once Strata felt sympathy for his temperamental friend. In the halls, Kento  
was known as a policer. You didn't mess with him or the rules when he was on  
watch. In the classroom, however, teachers took over the authority, but very  
few exerted it. It frustrated him to no end, especially when it was someone he  
knew that was involved. But put injustice and Cye or any of the other Ronins in  
the equation, and watch the fur fly.  
  
"I know, Kento." Rowen tugged playfully at the bandana Kento wore about his  
head, "neither would I. But you've still got to learn to keep your cool.   
Flying off the back swing like that is gonna get you in trouble one day, no   
matter how hard you head is. Now come on, we've got to get to class."  
  
Kento blew out a quick breath from his nose, "leave it to you Rowen, to talk  
about sense. All right, I'm fine. Let me up."  
  
Rowen heaved his weight off his friend and bent over to pick up his fallen  
books; Kento joining him a moment later. It had taken what energy Rowen had  
gained since waking from the medicine the nurse had given him, but Rowen felt  
satisfied. It wasn't often one could talk down Kento of Hardrock.  
  
Kento waited patiently for his friend, knowing what it had cost Rowen to do  
what he had done. Then, as the archer stood, Kento took his books and began  
to stroll down the now empty hall, whistling a nameless tune.  
  
Not five steps later, he stopped dead in his tracks. Cool electricity prickled up  
his spine as he felt the nerve-wracking feeling of being watched return. The  
eyes were on him and intently watching. Slowly, the teen turned around to face  
his stalker. What he saw was not who he expected.  
  
Her pale blonde hair was still ragged and unkempt. A fresh bruise marred her  
cheek and prevented her left eye from fully opening. The girl's tongue darted  
out of her mouth to deliver moisture to her cracked lips as a bony hand reached  
up to wipe away the dirt from her smudged cheek. Kento stood, gaping at the   
person in front of him, not sure he wanted to believe what he saw. And  
as he ignored her unwashed clothes that barely clothed her limp, scraped limbs  
and tattered green sneakers, he could not help but stare into her watery blue  
eyes as they commanded his attention like the waving of a white flag in a battle.   
She said not a word, but the plea was as loud as if she had screamed it  
from the highest mountain.  
  
Snapping out of his reverie, Kento turned his head and called for his comrade  
in arms. "Rowen! Look!"  
  
Cobalt eyes turned swiftly around, "what?"  
  
Kento shifted his books hurriedly and pointed behind him. "The girl, its her!"  
  
Rowen looked confused at Kento. "What girl?"  
  
"That--" Annoyed, Kento turned around to gesture at the object of  
attention, "girl..." he stopped and stared at the hall behind him. But  
it was empty--the girl had vanished.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
And now a word from our sponsor (that's your cue to press that little button  
down there that says "review"). ^.^;; Please? 


	9. Chapter 9a: Take Home Test

This next chapter is going to come in two parts, because I couldn't really think   
of any other way to do it without making it incredibly long or letting it lose its   
potency. Of course, it really didn't have that much to begin with, I guess, but   
still, as I think I've said before, it's the thought that counts. And the reviews.   
^.^:; Thanks for 'em so much!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Casting of Shadows  
  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
Chapter 9a - Take Home Test  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
In general terms, Cye had nothing against Physical Education in school. In   
specific terms, it was possibly the worst class on the High School League List   
of Required Courses. And there was no way out of it. Joining the swim team   
hadn't excused her, and the frequent trips to the dojo got her only a one-way   
ticket to the front of the class to demonstrate her skills. She had a feeling that   
showering the teacher with a hefty dose of Torrent's Super Wave Smasher   
might get her out of the daily torture, but it would also get her out of school as   
well--permanently. The only positive aspect of the class was its convenient   
time at last period of the day.   
  
Today's tedious routine, however, wasn't so bad. They were playing a new   
game; sort of an odd cross between Ultimate Frisbee and football. Teams   
were divided into even numbers with two separate goals. Goalies were   
allowed, but most were out maneuvering the ball with elbows and knees, trying   
to keep the ball off the ground and out of the opponents' clutches. The basic   
rule was that anything went, but the gym instructor made clear that   
unnecessary roughness or extreme unsportsman-like conduct would not be   
tolerated. Ten penalties had been called in the second half alone.   
  
The game was fun and exhilarating, allowing Cye to express the agility as well   
as ability that she possessed, but was often unable to bring out during the day.   
Keeping up with her classmates and the ball was wonderful exercise, and the   
comradery the temporary teams formed was faintly akin to the friendship she   
had formed with the other four warriors who had been sucked into Destiny's   
constantly turning wheel.   
  
"Head's up, Cye!" A classmate called out to her, snapping the sprightly female   
out of her reverie and back to the ball, which was currently headed straight   
towards her.   
  
"Got it!" Jumping into the air, she twisted about and pushed her momentum   
into her elbow, delivering a hefty blow to the ball and sending it flying towards   
other team's goal. Sailing into the net, the goalie jumped from its path to avoid   
what would have been most certainly a bruising impact. Her teammates   
cheered as another point was chalked onto the board and the ball was tossed   
back into play.  
  
She followed the game up and down the field a few more times before   
branching off from the downfield plays to take a breather by the goal.   
  
"If only the battles could have been like this," came a voice behind her, "we   
could have scored points against Talpa. Maybe even taken home a trophy."  
  
Cye turned and looked to the sidelines. A tall and handsome blonde stood   
resting comfortably against a well-grown Sakura tree, dressed in pressed   
khakis and a dark green overcoat, half-closed to protect against the unseen chill   
of the outdoors.   
  
"Sage."  
  
The boy nodded a hello and continued, "a big trophy. Or maybe five little ones.   
Kento would want a plate most likely. What do you think?"  
  
She shook her head and smiled at her friend. "I think you've been in the fresh   
air too long. What are you doing out here, class isn't over for another ten   
minutes."  
  
"Teacher let us out early. I was on my way to pick Rowen out of his tree when I   
saw you acting out a miniature Dynasty battle. Thought I'd come cheer you   
on."  
  
Cye chuckled a bit, "the analogy's not far off. What with the way some of these   
kids get into the game and all."  
  
Sage quirked his eyebrow slightly, but his voice betrayed the amusement he   
felt, "kids?"  
  
"You know what I mean, Sage." Cye leaned against the goal post and watched   
the players down the field. A few of the more athletic teens had formed a plan,   
and were haphazardly acting it out. Their faces were determined and set, but   
the grins that spontaneously crossed their lips and lit up their faces betrayed   
their age every time. Growing into the world, they were approaching adulthood   
quickly, but that didn't change the aura of youthful exuberance--innocence--  
that surrounded the players in whatever they did. Cye didn't have that   
anymore. It was the final and ultimate price she had paid for picking up a   
small, aqua marble so many years ago.  
  
"Regrets?"  
  
Torrent continued to study the game, "sometimes I sit on the sidelines and   
wonder what it's like to be normal, without knowledge of the Dynasty or Talpa.   
Then I realize, I'd have to imagine life without the Armor of Torrent, without   
those trips into the ocean depths." She turned to her friend, "or without you   
fellas. No. I look out to that field and realize that if we weren't there two years   
ago, they wouldn't be either. I'm glad I did what I did, and I'll never change my   
mind."  
  
Sage laughed softly. "Cye the Poet. You'll go down in the history books for   
that one."  
  
"Nah. I prefer the title of 'She Who Kicked Ass.'"  
  
"With the punch you pack in practice, it's a safe bet."  
  
"Let's hope it stays practice."   
  
A whistle pierced the air, and the game stopped. Students began to jog to the   
sidelines, ready to call it a day. The Phys Ed teacher began hollering at the   
slower ones, threatening pushups for the last to return inside. Not wanting the   
extra duties, Cye began jogging with the rest, slowing only to call goodbye to   
Sage over her shoulder.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Mia came home later than she expected, full of exhaustion and low on food.   
Wishing hard, she came in through the kitchen door, hoping that Kento had left   
her at least a morsel to slate her ravenous stomach. Noticing the oven slightly   
ajar, she opened it fully to reveal an answered prayer: a Cye brand dinner   
wrapped securely in cellophane waited patiently in the still warm conventional   
cooker. Thanking her lucky stars, she stole into the fridge for some tea before   
heading into the living room to eat.  
  
What she walked into was an interesting sight. Ryo and Cye were sitting   
around a low coffee table, their heads bent over sheets of paper so thoroughly   
marked in red ink that she cringed to think of the stains they would leave   
should they even touch her immaculate floor. Not wanting to disturb them, she   
settled into the chair close to fireplace, relaxing in its warmth.   
  
"Good Evening, Mia." Came the dual chime from the working pair.  
  
"Good night," she replied. "Isn't it a bit late to be doing your homework?"  
  
Cye looked up from her work and let out a forlorn gust of air. "We don't have   
much say in the matter, Mia. Our Chemistry professor went a bit bonkers   
today, and he'll have our heads if we don't redo this correctly."  
  
Ryo snorted, "or whatever we're supposed to do with these things."  
  
Mia gave them a sympathetic look, "what did he say was the matter with   
them?"  
  
Exasperated, Cye threw the paper into the air, only to have it land right back in   
front of her. "That's the problem, we don't know."  
  
"He just told us there were a bunch of mistakes and that we had to fix them."   
Ryo said, "called us an assortment of names and told us to look over the things   
a thousand times if we had to, just as long we fixed 'em."  
  
Mia was astonished, "a teacher called you names? Like what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing real bad. Told us we're brash and too defiant, or something to that   
effect."  
  
Mia humphed a bit, "those sound more like compliments to me. How much   
longer do you think you'll be working on those papers?"  
  
Cye shook her head, "until we get them done. Though frankly, I'd say that'll   
take forever and a day with the progress we're making."  
  
"Studying, I will tell you, was never the greatest strength of your group. How   
are you going about it?"  
  
Ryo shrugged, "staring at the papers and willing them to get better."  
  
Mia gave him a look.  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
Ignoring her leader, Cye turned to Mia, "do you have any suggestions? We're   
open to anything that'll give us some progress."  
  
"Well," the guide responded, thoughtfully chewing on a French fry. "When I   
was in school, my teachers would have us write down all our mistakes, and   
then we would go through the list and correct them one by one."  
  
Ryo and Cye exchanged shrugs, "worth a shot. Who wants to do what?"  
  
"I'll write down your mistakes, Cye, and you can list them for me."  
  
"Oh sure."  
  
Picking up a pen, Ryo turned to a fresh sheet of paper in his notebook. Cye   
looked at him.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yup, give me the first word."  
  
"Right," Cye glanced down at her paper. "Wouldn't you know it? He circled my   
name."  
  
Ryo chuckled, "don't feel bad, he did the same on mine."  
  
"Makes me feel all better."  
  
Mia shook her head, "you're never going to get this done."  
  
"Next mistake, Cye."  
  
"Lets see, there's an O and an FT. Hm, he circled the word 'he," and a   
sentence later there's a T and another O, and a couple of R's and an ENT-"  
  
"Cye..."  
  
The girl stopped reciting her letters. "Yeah?"  
  
Slowly, Ryo put down the notebook and slid it over to his friend. Curious, she   
looked down at it, searching for what would put such an upset expression on   
her leader's face.  
  
Looking at what Ryo had taken down, she stopped wondering. There,   
scrawled in boldfaced writing was Professor Naiso's first set of circled words:  
  
CYE OF THE TORRENT  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
Review me! Review me! ^.^;; 


	10. Chapter 9b: Old Faces, New Dilemmas

^.^;; Believe it or not, I meant to have this chapter out the day after I put   
up its previous half. But at the last minute I stopped myself and ended up   
rewriting huge chunks of it. For better or worse, I'm not sure. We'll see, I   
guess.   
  
Thanks be to the recent reviewers, you know who you are! It   
always floors me when writers who I absolutely adore come and say they   
like what I'm doing. And if it weren't for the ceiling, I'd float away in   
ecstasy of finding out people keep coming back for more! ~.^;;   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Casting of Shadows  
  
By Phoenix Cubed  
  
Chapter 9b: Old Faces, New Dilemmas  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Torch of Spirit sought through five;  
Fighting always to let Destiny strive  
Drinking strength from immortal fire  
Willing the light to never tire  
Darkest prison sheds the light  
Let the wisdom be forever bright  
Churning beneath a swirl of salt  
Abilities to bring enemies a halt  
Burning within a throne of rock  
Strength and justice no one will mock  
Floating among the eyes of ages,  
Triumphant in all of history's pages  
Unmarred in the sea of the sky  
Forever loved by the Spirit Fly  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It took an hour with the six of them working; three on each paper, to fully   
write down all of the letters and words the teacher had circled. It was   
difficult, as many words were incomplete and had to be filled in with their   
own letters. Rowen made a quip that perhaps what had not been circled   
were the mistakes, causing Sage and Kento to chuckle, until they saw the   
dark expressions on Wildfire's and Torrent's faces. When all was said   
and done, though, a sizable letter had developed from the pages.   
Looking it over, there could be no mistake about the content or the   
intention.  
  
"Cye," Sage said. "Why don't you read it out loud, make sure we got it   
all."  
  
"All right." She picked up the letter and cleared her throat, "here goes."  
  
  
  
  
::::'Cye of the Torrent and fellow Ronin Warriors,  
  
I apologize for my actions, but I will be brief. Speed is the key to   
which you must act. I know not whether you do or do not know the   
true source of your Armors, but I ask you to do this regardless. Of the   
new students received, six of them are an evil greater than any realm   
could contain. They are the vilest of creatures on the run from the   
wrath of the Shadow. They covet a stolen prize-one that will die   
soon if not saved from their clutches. If she is still in the control of   
Jamten at the end of the fourth month, all is lost, including your world.   
Do not wait for help. I cannot assist.   
  
Estuana niche,  
  
Lt. Naiso Chillice, 3rd Dv. Fate's Hand--Disgraced::::  
  
  
  
  
For a very long while, the only sound that could be heard was the   
crackling pops of the fire, licking the air from its permanent place in the   
brick chimney. White Blaze watched his young charges from his place by   
the flames. Their faces were awash with emotion, and very few of them   
positive. He stood and shook himself, then walked over to Ryo and   
Rowen, who sat next to each other while the letter was read. Settling   
down once more, he curled his body around the two and began to   
methodically lick Rowen's cheek, as a tiger would do for a cub. At first   
Rowen tried to move away, but the ancient creature was smart, and   
pinned the boy between Ryo and himself to continue the motherly bath.   
The others watched in fascination as the tiger and the boy contested, until   
finally Rowen gave in, closing his eyes and burying his face deep into   
White Blaze's furry shoulder. The tiger whined softly in sympathy and laid   
his massive head down, embracing the warrior of the stars.   
  
One by one the remaining three came and found a spot to lie near the   
tiger. It was a moment of sorrow and great understanding for the five.   
The answers they had been so looking for the last month had suddenly   
dropped in their laps with the aid of a ton of bricks.   
  
Mia's face was long and drawn in worry. She didn't know much of this   
Phoenix creature, but, seeing their reactions, she didn't need to. And   
poor Rowen. She had no words for him or the others. Maintaining the   
silence, she gathered up a few blankets and placed them over the six   
somber creatures lying on the floor. Heading for her own bed, she dearly   
hoped that tomorrow would dawn a better day if not a brighter one. She   
entered her room and made her way to her bed, crossing a beam of   
moonlight. Tracing the shaft of milky light to the window, her eyes settled   
on the calendar that was tacked on the wall. A green pen inked out   
tomorrow's date, and on Yuli's last visit, he had made four leaf clovers   
and drawn little leprechauns for decorations around the house. It would   
have been a happy occasion, but tomorrow's March holiday would bring   
no joy in tolling the time. Not even two months left. What were they to   
do?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Absolutely nothing."   
  
Ryo slammed his palms flat on the table. "Rowen! This is not the time for   
your family feud!"  
  
"This ain't a family feud, Ryo, there's none to have one with!"   
  
"You're not being reasonable."  
  
"Reasonable?" Rowen was incredulous and his temper was rising swiftly.   
"What's there to reason with? That letter told us squat. There ain't   
nothin' in it that we didn't already know, besides the date. We're still   
stuck in square one. The smartest thing to do is sit back and wait this   
out."  
  
Ryo of the Wildfire was burning. He had not been this angry with Rowen   
since the days of Talpa, when the two were duking it out on what to do   
about their captured friends. The two of them had such different styles of   
doing things that it was a small miracle anything had been accomplished   
at all. But truces had been made, and a great friendship had formed   
because of the events that had taken place. It would never be broken,   
Ryo knew, but strain was a frequent visitor.   
  
"Is that what you do for everything, Rowen? Wait it out?"  
  
"It's done a damn fine job of getting me this far!"  
  
"Guys!" Sage raised his voice and came between the two. "That's   
enough!"  
  
The two cut off their arguments to stare at the interloper. "We're fine,   
Sage."  
  
"No," he disagreed, "you're not. You squabble like children and bicker   
like old goats. I'm tired of it. You're both right and you're both wrong.   
End it there. Today we go to school like nothing's happened. We ignore   
them like we have been. But out of school, if we have an opening, we   
need to take it."  
  
Rowen wasn't satisfied, "that's still incredibly illogical. You're going to   
attack someone just like that?"  
  
Cye entered the conversation, "of course not. We have to watch for the   
prize. The girl the professor mentioned."  
  
"You don't even know who that is!"  
  
Sage turned on his friend, piercing Strata with fierce eyes. "No, but *you*   
do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't play games, Rowen. You've known from the beginning. The   
dreams, the allusions to your past, that girl that we keep seeing here and   
there." Sage stalked over to his friend and backed him against the wall.   
"*You know.*" He hissed, "you've just kept silent because you're still sore   
with her. Well its time to put your petty quibbles behind you, Rowen.   
She's a busy bird, and doesn't have all the time in the universe to pad   
your ego. So GET OVER IT!"  
  
Sage's words were a slap to Rowen's face. He stared at the blonde, not   
believing what had been said to him. Then, snarling, he shoved the   
warrior of Halo backwards. Without looking at the others, he walked out   
the door.   
  
"I'm headin' in with Mia."   
  
The tension was thick as they watched him walk out the door to Mia, who   
had left moments before the argument had ensued. Ryo growled and   
smashed his first into a pad mounted on the wall for that specific purpose.   
His tiger-eyes flashing, he was about to chase after the retreating Ronin   
when Sage's voice called out.  
  
"Let him go, Ryo. He's got some things to think about."  
  
Ryo ground his teeth and punched the wall area again. With a sigh, he   
sagged against it. "We can't keep doing this."  
  
"Cye?"  
  
"Yeah, Kento?"  
  
"Row's gonna be okay, right?"  
  
Her aqua eyes glittered slightly; "I hope so."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was cold in the gardens. Rowen hadn't bothered going to class that   
day. There was too much of a chance he'd run into the others. Rowen   
wasn't worried about finding Jamten's horde, but he worried about his   
friends. He didn't want to face them just then or any time in the near   
future. Over and over again in his head Sage's words swooped and   
pecked at his insides. The shove the empath had given him into reality   
had been brutally harsh. Rowen wasn't sure he could handle it.   
  
So he wandered the school gardens, seeking comfort in the perennials.   
All he found, though, was the chilly set of spring. Thankfully he had   
brought his jacket. Zipping it up to his chin, he tucked his hands in his   
pockets and made his way to the Oak. Usually it wasn't as cold as this,   
but a cold snap and worked its way through the island, and had made a   
stop over Rowen. The normally green and lush plants were wilted   
slightly, but the trees still stood tall and proud, leafing out their lush   
branches to the sky. The boy smiled slightly and lifted his head to gaze at   
the mighty tops. They were defiant year round, growing ever higher in the   
quaint gardens of the high school.   
  
Winding his way down the manicured path, he stopped in front of the   
Oak. It was as green as always with its bark deep and healthy,   
beckoning the youth to climb to the peak. But the memory of his dream   
still lingered fresh in Rowen's mind. Not that long ago, there had been no   
leaves on his favorite tree and no beautiful bark to run his hands down.   
Walking away, Rowen tried to push the vivid images of animal corpses far   
from his mind. Perhaps he would come back to the tree later. But for   
now, he continued walking, deciding to visit the far wall and walk along   
the ivy coves.  
  
Rowen stopped. Just ahead of him on the path he heard voices   
indicating people headed his way. Hoping it to not be a teacher, he   
ducked behind the Oak and waited for them to come into view.  
  
Who came around the corner surprised Rowen beyond all thought. It was   
Jamten, and he looked to be in a foul disposition--worse even than Ryo   
had been during breakfast. Walking with two others, Jamten rounded the   
corner and spat out his words on the dirt raked path.  
  
"We should end this now, Fillip. Either kill her or hand her over, the   
Master's getting pissed."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Fillip snarled, backtracking a few feet to   
reach behind him and catch the wrist of his other, more reluctant   
companion. "Damn Pigeon, get over here. Do that again and I'll break   
your hand."  
  
Rowen's eyes widened considerably, though bruised and dirty, he would  
recognize that face anywhere. It was her! Jamten and Fillip were   
walking down the path, dragging the girl they called Pigeon behind them   
and talking about her death like everyday conversation--which Strata   
guessed probably was with a pair of cretins like those two. Rowen bit his   
lip to keep from growling in disgust and tried to clamp down on the raging   
need that was building inside his stomach, demanding immediate action in   
rectifying the situation before him. Only the deeply ingrained routine   
of looking before he leaped kept Rowen from springing from his hiding place  
and liberating the familiar figure that trudged dully behind the evil   
beings Professor Naiso's letter had warned him about.  
  
"It's far too late to simply give her up, now, Jamten. Master Cromer has   
already set the time and place to hand her over. The punishment for moving   
on would be worse than if we failed. And killing her is out of the question,   
that would bring the holy fires of *everything* on us."  
  
Jamten halted his walking for a moment, his expression sour. His dark   
eyes turned on the girl that walked between the two boys. With a speed   
too fast to follow his hand shot out and grabbed her hair, pulling the girl   
down to her knees. A knife appeared in his hands and he pressed it to   
her throat.   
  
"Would it?" He inquired. "I doubt that very much. Look at her. Sniveling   
wretch doesn't have enough power to even cry properly. She's broken,   
Fillip, the Phoenix is no more. Nothing of her remains but this sniveling,   
broken-winged Pigeon. No one would know if I used this. It's made of Iron;   
she'd never heal the wound. One little knick and she'd bleed and bleed until   
the last of her life soaked into the ground, never to be seen again."  
  
"Just like ours would do if Master Cromer ever found out we killed her   
instead of bottling her aura when she fades away." Fillip shook his head,   
"put it away, Jamten, and forget about it."  
  
Jamten snarled, pressing the knife closer to the girl's throat. "I will not!   
I have been humiliated by this pigeon once too often! She will die!"   
  
"Jamten!" Fillip intercepted the knife and pushed the girl roughly aside,   
"don't be a fool!"  
  
Fillip had done a good job in pushing Jamten away from his threat, but at   
the expense of the girl, whose arm was caught in Jamten's grip. His   
fingers lessened enough for her to roll away only after the wet crack of   
breaking bone shattered the air. For a breath of moments, the Pigeon lay   
gasping in pain on the ground before the boys' feet, taking in the biting   
injury as she stared out of glazed eyes at her dangling arm. Then, as if   
driven by some unseen force, she turned one fearful eye on her captors   
before struggling to her feet and bolting away.   
  
Jamten rounded on the other boy. "Now look what you've done. You idiot!"  
  
The girl ran awkwardly, her left arm caught in her right hand to prevent it   
from swinging uselessly at her side. Ragged breaths burned her lungs as   
she flew through the garden, trying to lose her pursuers. Looking behind   
her shoulder, the girl failed to notice a tree root jutting out of the ground   
until her foot connected with it and sent her tumbling into the only Oak in the   
garden. She struck the firm bark of the tree head on, slumping noiselessly   
to the ground to lie deathly still, tangled amongst the above ground roots.   
  
Jamten stalked up to her, knife once again in hand and rage clouding his   
face in a violent storm of fury. Fillip was conspicuously absent.   
  
"How dare you?" He spat out the words as he raised the knife high. "I   
won't kill you, but I'll certainly teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!"  
  
"NO!"   
  
Rowen swung out from behind the tree and kicked his foot high into the   
air, knocking the knife from the attacker's hand and sending it into a patch   
of tall grass. Encased in his sub armor, Strata landed in a defensive crouch;   
his body deliberately placed between the raving boy and unmoving captive   
behind him.   
  
*Sage!* He mentally cried out, *I need you in the gardens!*   
  
Hoping his telapathic plea was heard, Rowen launched himself at Jamten.   
He threw at the soldier the might of Strata, balling his fists and throwing   
them full force at the surprised face of Jamten. The immortal boy, however,   
reacted quickly, managing to throw up his arm just in time to block a hard   
left to his chin. Just as fast, he dropped to the grass and swept his legs   
out, trying to pull Rowen to the ground, but the Ronin jumped, avoiding   
the blow. In mid air Rowen shifted his body so that it would fall on top of   
Jamten, feet first. Jamten reacted and caught Rowen's metal encased feet,  
twisting them around and unbalancing Rowen so that he spun unexpectedly in   
mid air. Rowen fell roughly to the ground, eating grass for an instant   
before he rolled his body left, avoiding a mean kick to his stomach.   
Scrambling to his knees, Rowen lashed out and managaged to catch Jamten   
on his side, giving him no chance to correct his balance and forcing him   
to tumble roughly into the tree.   
  
Jamten grunted as his face slammed into the grooved bark. He leaned   
against the tree for a brief second, then slowly pushed away from it and   
turned to face Rowen. Though his face betrayed no change, Rowen inwardly   
reeled--the scene was fast playing out to be entirely too much like his   
dreams.   
  
The left half of Jamten's face was scraped from his ear to the tip of his,   
and a large well of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth. "Well   
well," Jamten spat, swiping his chin to clean off a forming blood trail.   
"You must be one of the fools the Pigeon's been in contact with."  
  
"Better a fool than a humpbacked dog laughing at bad jokes."   
  
"So you know who I am, do you?"  
  
"You'd be surprised at what I know." Rowen replied, moving in to   
strike again. But Jamten was ready for him. Fate's servant feinted a   
low blow to his middle, then came up fast and hooked Rowen in the chin,   
sending Rowen for his turn against the Oak tree.   
  
The boy gave a lecherous grin, showing his blood-flecked teeth,   
and laughed at the irony of the situation Rowen had thrown himself into.   
"All we need now is a carcass. Would you like to volunteer yours? No?"   
Jamten shook his head and let the smile fall from his face, "you should   
have kept running, little Ronin."  
  
Rowen had too much adrenaline running through his system to be surprised   
or afraid of Jamten's comments, instead opting to stand up and shake off   
the physical and mental blows. "Who says I'm not?"  
  
Jamten narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the young warrior in front of   
him, "what do you mean by that, whelp?"  
  
Rowen smirked, "watch."   
  
Gathering up what little extra energy Rowen could muster without donning   
his full armor, he sent a rush of power to his hand and threw it high into  
air. The dark blue energy surged skyward before it exploded with a loud bang,   
crackling to earth like a miniature fireworks display.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Over there!"  
  
Jamten whipped about, hearing the new voices, trying to locate and   
identify them. Students and teachers were running in their direction,   
pointing and waving wildly. Deciding to end the spat, he turned back to   
the tree to take the girl and disappear. But she was gone, and Rowen   
was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Jamten spit out a single, indecipherable word, and vanished.  
  
Rowen breathed a sigh of relief and sagged against the hearty trunk. He   
was high up in the Oak, nearly thirty feet above the ground. It was as   
high as he could safely go without endangering the extra burden that now   
rested securely in his arms. When Jamten had been distracted, Rowen   
had grabbed Ivory and jumped blindly into the air, counting on finely   
honed skills to take them from danger as fast and as quietly as possible.   
And it had worked well. Jamten hadn't known if Rowen had managed to   
teleport out of the garden or simple vanish into the bushes.   
  
Now all Rowen had to do was wait out the crowd that gathered at the   
base of the tree, looking for signs of suspicious activity. He lifted   
his gaze from the ground to the girl that was now shivering in his   
lap. Cursing softly, he took off his jacket and carefully wrapped it around   
her, using the sleeves to brace her injured arm. Then, leaning back   
slightly, he took a good look at the mess he had gotten himself into.  
  
She was shorter than he remembered, and much thinner. Her   
cheekbones were too well defined for what was normally a full and   
smooth face, circles as dark as his armor collected under her tightly   
sealed lids--and then there was her hair. What had happened to the   
silver tresses that he used to pull and twist while dangling on fire raptor's   
lap?   
  
"Oh, Auntie," he whispered into the twilight bruised evening air, "what's   
happened to you?"  
  
*Rowen!*  
  
Rowen's head snapped up, *Sage?*  
  
*Where are you?*  
  
*In the Oak.*  
  
There was a brief pause, then, *not seeing you.*  
  
*Look up. Way up.*  
  
*...Oh.*  
  
A few moments later, there was a slight cracking in the lower branches.   
Rowen shifted his position slightly to see a blondish mop making its way   
up the tree limbs. There were a few soft oaths as Sage made some   
unexpected descents, but he managed to finish the climb unscathed.   
Thanks largely, Rowen suspected, to the green sub-armor he was clothed   
in. Halo was not used to the grand Oak's deceptive branches.  
  
Sage settled a branch just to the left of Rowen's. He opened his mouth to   
say something, then closed it right away and looked curiously at the   
bundle still wrapped securely in Rowen's arms. Hooking his feet around   
his branch and leaning forward onto Rowen's, Sage carefully peered into   
the jacket. His eyes became curious, but respectable. Halo did not   
gawk; it was not his nature.   
  
"So this is the legendary Phoenix."  
  
Rowen nodded.  
  
"I always imagined her as somewhat bigger."  
  
"We grew, I guess. She didn't."  
  
Satisfied, Sage moved back to his limb and settled. "What happened   
Rowen? And where have you been all day? Ryo was going nuts."  
  
Rowen shifted his weight once more to better talk to his friend. "I've been   
in the gardens all day. I guess I had a lot to think about. Anyway, I'll tell   
you when we get home. We let her stay out here any longer and she'll go   
into shock."  
  
Sage nodded his acquiesce to the idea then let his eyes settle on the   
branches below in a meaningful gesture.  
  
Casting a long glance at the ground, Rowen quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I   
jumped up here, but I don't think I wanna jump down. How about you and   
me hand her off for a few levels."  
  
"All right." Sage began to climb down a step, "let's just hope she doesn't   
wake up."  
  
The blue Ronin snorted, "wouldn't that be great. Find the Fire only to   
drop her to her death." When he was ready, Sage reached up and   
Rowen passed the unconscious form into Halo's awaiting arms. When he   
was sure his friend had the girl, Rowen made his own way down,   
stopping just below Sage. "Ready."  
  
The process went on for three-quarters of an hour. Their work was slow   
and deliberate as they descended the thirty feet to the earth's floor. The   
last ten feet Rowen could see the others waiting impatiently on the   
ground. They gazed up through the leafy tops, their eyes sparkling with   
curiosity and wariness. At the last limb, Kento stretched up and gently   
took the still form. He blinked owlishly as the weight settled into his   
muscular forearms.   
  
"Hey! She's the girl I saw in the hallway yesterday!"  
  
"That's impossible Kento," Cye shook her head, "this is the girl from my   
morning Chemistry class, and she hasn't been seen in school this week."   
  
"I swear it was her."  
  
Ryo leaned over his hefty friend's shoulders; tiger-eyes alight with fiery   
curiosity. As Kento had recognized the girl as yesterday's apparition, Ryo   
knew her from earlier in the month, the girl he had helped find her way to   
class. He remembered the strange happenings that day, and deep within him  
Wildfire stirred with the feelings that had been awoken within from the   
encounter. But Ryo quickly shook them off and returned his attention to his   
friends.   
  
"Let's get her home to Mia's," spoke Ryo softly. "I don't want any more   
excitement tonight."  
  
Sage dropped out of the tree then stepped aside for Rowen. "It'll be a   
tight fit, Ryo, with all of us."  
  
Ryo chewed on his lip a moment, "then Kento and I will stay behind.   
Take Rowen and Cye, they'll be more of a help to you than us."  
  
"Thanks, man." Kento grumbled, "I love you, too."  
  
"Sorry, bud," Ryo replied, "We'll just have to hike to the University and   
see if Mia's still about. Even if she's not, it's only an hour's run."  
  
"Only."  
  
The five began to make their way to Sage's vehicle. It was an easy task   
to pick the flimsy lock that separated the garden and the parking lot, then   
creep along the dimly lit walkway to the lot. Reaching Sage's SUV,   
Cye opened the back door and climbed in, the motioned for Kento to   
hand over his load.   
  
Three doors slammed in the fading light as Sage turned the key. "Hurry   
back," he said to Ryo before shifting the gears and driving out of the lot   
and into the night.   
  
"Wasn't that exciting?" Kento harrumphed and crossed his arms.   
"Thanks again for volunteering me, Ryo."  
  
Ryo smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Come on, Kento, I'll   
buy you dinner."  
  
"All right! Food! Can we go to Vila's?"  
  
"Let's not."  
  
"How about Chong's?"  
  
"You were just there last week."  
  
The conversation faded away with the day and the two boys made their   
way down the streets, carefree with the fist sense of accomplishment that   
they'd had in many days.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The drive home was quiet. Sage drove carefully the fifteen miles to the   
Koji Mansion, avoiding as many potholes and speed bumps as he could,   
but driving as fast as he dared. Shuffling the girl down the tree had given   
him a good idea of the injuries she had sustained. Of those, most need   
immediate treatment. With what healing abilities he coveted, the arm   
could be mended and the ribs sewn, but the rest would depend on her   
own recuperating powers.   
  
Cye hummed tunelessly in the backseat, bracing the injured girl against the   
often jarring road.   
  
"You know," she murmured, "for someone that's supposedly immortal,   
she doesn't look that old."  
  
"There are definite advantages to be had in eternal youth, Cye." Sage   
replied, glancing back briefly in the rear view mirror to check on the girls   
before flicking his gaze to the Ronin riding shotgun. "Rowen?"  
  
"Hm?" Rowen turned from gazing out the window to fix his blue eyes on   
the driver. "Yeah, Sage?"  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
Rowen blinked in confusion, "what?"  
  
"What's the Phoenix's real name? You didn't spend your childhood calling  
her 'Phoenix' or 'Fire' did you?"  
  
A look of slight amusement crossed Rowen's face as he noticed the   
earnest curiosity dancing about Halo's face. "And how long have you   
been waiting to ask that particular question?"  
  
"A very long while."  
  
"I see." Rowen turned back to the window, not immediately answering.   
  
"Mother always referred to her as my aunt. It was all I ever knew to call her   
before she took me to the nest."  
  
A heavy silence hung in atmosphere for a few miles. Rowen never talked about   
family.   
  
"Aunt Fire?" Cye rolled the name around her tongue, breaking the quiet.   
"Somehow, it doesn't have that ring I was expecting."  
  
Rowen let out a watery chuckle. "That's not her name, Cye, it's just   
another position she holds. Like Torrent or Strata. She's got a real   
name."  
  
"Well then, what is it?"  
  
Rowen's good humor faded. He turned back to the window and was   
again quiet for so long his companions feared he would refuse to answer.   
  
"Ivory, call her Ivory."  
  
Cye blinked at the answer and dropped her gaze to the girl, "Ivory," she   
tried out; it nearly fit.  
  
"The teachers called her Pigeon." Sage supplied.  
  
"The teachers are stupid." The corners of Rowen's eyes tightened and   
his face became taught with anger. "The name's derogatory. Like calling   
a dolphin a fish or a horse a glue bottle. They did it to beat her down."  
  
There was no question of who 'they' were.   
  
The car slowed and turned into the twisting drive of the Koji place. Sage   
risked a glance at Rowen, feeling the negative waves of energy falling   
from him and wondering how much longer Rowen's mood swings would go on.   
"Ivory is good for now. We'll go to the school later and see if it   
we can't change her file."  
  
Rowen shrugged, "whatever you say," and turned back to the window   
once more.  
  
Five minutes later they were at the house, and the two boys immediately   
jumped out, trying to figure the best way to get their new guest into the   
house. Easing out of the vehicle, Cye decided that Rowen should carry   
Ivory while she and Sage went ahead to prepare a room.   
  
"Fine, " he agreed, "but hurry it up."  
  
And hurry they did. Their sub-armors lending speed to their feet, the two   
zipped about the house, gathering fresh sheets and medical supplies for   
the wounded Ivory. Meanwhile, Rowen treaded cautiously up the flights   
of stairs and into the prepared bedroom. Cye barely finished primping the   
pillows before Rowen bustled in and deposited the long missing Phoenix.   
  
Sage came in soon after with White Blaze on his heels. Both were   
carrying bandages and antiseptics by the cartload.   
  
"Rowen, could you get me some hot water, please? Cye, help me with   
the bandages."  
  
Cye nodded and Sage immediately set to work. "Let's get a damage   
assessment, take off the jacket."  
  
"Right."   
  
Ivory still had not regained consciousness, so Cye had to sit her up while   
Sage unwrapped the jacket from around the girl. Fully removed, he let   
the broken arm fall gently to her side before standing back to get their fist   
good look at the legendary Phoenix.  
  
Sage swore. Cye swore louder with much more fluency.   
  
Below her neck there wasn't an inch of her pale skin that wasn't bruised   
or the sickly yellow of recovery. Numerous scrapes and scars decorated   
her limbs and torso in ugly, malicious patterns. There was a bump rapidly   
rising on her head from where she had connected with the tree, but there   
were also several more that had no explanation. Nearly half her fingers   
were swollen and unbendable, and none of her joints had effective radial   
turns.   
  
"How in the hell is she still alive?" Sage asked incredulously. "She didn't   
look like this at the beginning of the month."  
  
Cye faced Sage square on, not wanting to look at the patient any longer.   
"She hasn't been seen in school for the last week and a half. There's an   
equal amount of fresh stuff covering the old here."  
  
There came a sharp intake of breath from the doorway. Rowen stood   
there, his face a flood of emotions as he stepped into the room. Strata   
set down the steaming water by the bedside and looked at the wretched   
form that sat precariously on the bed. Kneeling down, he slowly lifted a   
trembling finger to the girl's jaw and lightly traced a very faint scar that   
carved its way along her dirty jawline. His eyes softened slightly, then he   
straightened and shook his head. "Should've kept running," was all he said   
before he turned on his heels and exited the makeshift ward.   
  
Sage and Cye looked at each other. "What was that about?"  
  
Cye turned away from the phantom footsteps of her brooding friend, "I   
guess there are still some issues he needs to work out."  
  
Sage turned back to the patient. "Let's hope he works them out quickly.   
We were lucky today, but I doubt that Fillip and the rest are going to give   
her up without a fight."  
  
Cye began tearing strips for the casts, "heaven help us."  
  
"Someone around there, at least."   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Whew, that was long. ^.^;; Review me! 


	11. Chapter 10: Decisions

Right, well, you know the drill. Procrastination is a wonderful thing, and I have yet to get a chapter out on the day I set for myself. ^.^;; Forgive the odd spacing, I'm experimenting with document types and I haven't quite figured out how to do it yet…

SMALL WARNING: For those of you who haven't quite figured it out yet, The Casting of Shadows is Alternate Universe. I tried really, really hard to keep the storyline in the normal parameters of accepted knowledge about the Ronin Warriors/YSTs, but I found that a) there were a lot of holes concerning facts I needed to know, and b) its more fun to write and read originality. I'd apologize for the inconvenience, but that seems like a rather silly thing to do, if you think about it. And besides, some of you like it. 

^.^;;

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The Casting of Shadows

By Phoenix Cubed

Chapter 10 – Decisions 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Jamten paced about the living room like a caged panther, pensive and broody. Fillip stood sullenly behind him, his left eye swollen shut and his right cheek sporting a dark bruise. The wounds had been earned just today while keeping Jamten from making any fatal mistakes. Though sore, neither were more than a nuisance to his senses. Both would be gone by tomorrow morning, but the General's temper would not. To Jamten, losing the Pigeon was bad enough, but to having to forfeit her to a run of the mill fire licker was an insult that could not be ignored. The boy hadn't been that strong, but he had been crafty and unpredictable; attributes that deeply upset and disturbed Jamten. 

The tension in the room boiled and frothed until finally Jamten could take it no more. A guttural snarl of anger tore through his throat and he lashed out recklessly, knocking over an expensive looking vase on an ornate metal stand. The vase fell to the ground and landed with a muffled bounce on the plush onyx carpeting. Jamten turned to it and glared. With an almost casual flick of his wrist, a sphere of electric fire shot from his palm and surrounded the vase, lighting it up until it exploded with awesome force. A sickly fire blazed on the carpet as pieces escaped from the inferno and ricocheted about the room. One such piece flew precariously close to Fillip's uninjured eye, but he didn't bother to flinch. He was Second General Fillipenico de Mantras, Sovereign of Fate's Hand and second in line for ascension to the level of Disciple. He had survived the wrath of Fire, Ice, and the Ultimate, Himself. Fillip would not be bothered by a paltry clay projectile. 

"How?" Growled Jamten. "How in the twisted path did this happen? He'll punish us for sure. This is your fault, you know. You should have let me kill her. We could have found a way to bottle her essence as she faded away. He'll skin us for this, leave our hides flailing in the wind for the Ice Bird to tickle." As if that prospect were too much to bear, Jamten lashed out again, this time at a vase of carved ivory that stood unobtrusively in the corner. He flung heatless energy from his fingertips, wanting to feel calm that always overtook him when he destroyed things. 

But at the last moment, Fillip shouted out in protest and flashed from his position, grabbing the vase and saving it from Jamten's wrath. He glared at his fellow immortal, "idiot. Look at what you almost did. Get a hold of yourself before you get us into any deeper trouble."

"Don't tell me what to do, Fillip!" Jamten rounded sourly on his comrade, "I will be angry if I want!"

"Jamten," Fillip retorted, "cool it. What's done is done. We'll just get her back and make those infants pay for their interference."

"Oh, can we?" Melanie purred from the couch, her mismatched eyes glinting maliciously. Kaori was stretched out next to her sister, eagerly awaiting their peers' decisions. 

"It would be so much fun, Jamey. We could make them squeal like forest boars."

Norban snorted from his seat by the window. "You're dismissing this too lightly. I have watched these new opponents. They are young, yes, but they are trained by the best of Destiny's forces. And now they're with the very battery that has charged their energies all this time. It would be wise to let well enough be and tread carefully on this egg shell field."

Jamten rolled his eyes skyward, "another speech from the stoned lipped Norban. I'm so glad this has become a group discussion suddenly."

Fillip pursed his lips slightly. "Jamten, he has an idea."

The first commander turned slowly to Fillip, "does he? Will it make up for yours?"

"Ivory's escape was not all my doing, _Lord_ Jamten. We both had a hand in it."

"Bah," Jamten retorted, but gestured for the other to continue. 

"Lord Cromer is coming at the end of this planet's first quarter, regardless. We've known for some time that he would pin us down and demand we hand her over. You can't have expected that we could've kept parading about with her for over a decade without _someone_ finding us. Thank Fate it was our own master that did."

"Your point, Fillip," Jamten ground out.

"My point, oh Impatient One, is that he's coming to collect her come April thirty-first. He never specifically said he wanted us to keep her until then. In fact, he never specified how or where she was to be held until he could come. Which was why you wanted to knock her off, I believe—"

"Yes, yes," the sandy haired immortal hurried his fellow commander along.

"Great Master Cromer has left us a wonderful loop hole. He just said he wanted the Pigeon delivered to him, never how, or by who."

A light dawned on Jamten's hard features. "I see. Let me test my understanding here. You want us to leave our dear little Pidge in the little warriors' care. Knowing what we do, they'll most likely patch her up, feed her and keep her safe from harm. And then—"

"And then all we have to do is manipulate them into the meeting place forty-four days from tonight. Mortals have well established reputations for being easily confused, it won't be difficult."

Jamten rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "that," he said, "just might work. It saves us quite a bit of trouble and frees us to focus on more important issues. Very well then. We'll let the Ronin Whelps keep their precious little pigeon a while longer; however. Norban, I want you to keep an eye on them. If the situation gets too out of hand, remove her. 

"And you two," he said, rounding on the twins. "Behave yourselves. No provoking any of them. Keep out of sight until the end of April. If you need something to do, find out where that new teacher came from. He looks too familiar a face."  


Kaori and Melanie nodded, accepting the mission with abnormal seriousness. 

"Fillip, find the information leak and shut it off. I want to know how that Ronin knew whom to look for and when. Make sure it's not a coincidence."

"I've already got a guess. It'll be taken care of." 

Jamten had a few guesses of his own, but kept silent. His meeting was over, and it was his turn to attend to the To Do List. The wind whispered of the coming of a cold front, and Jamten needed to prepare accordingly.

"Enjoy your peace while it lasts, Pigeon," he said to the air, looking out the window and into the city streets, "I'll make sure it's the last you ever get."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The forest of stars reached far into the endless fields of night, their shafts of light branching out far into the depths of the eternal domain of space. The stars grew in every direction, conforming to neither gravity nor the call of any creature, great or wistful. Each was their own entity, and as individuals they floated in an immeasurable ocean of starlight, singing songs that would echo through all aspects of life for forever and a day. Some were songs of sorrow, mourning those lost in battles long forgotten. Some were melodies of beauty that could bring tears to even the stoniest of hearts. But most were simply the telling of history as only the stars could—truthfully.

Once, not so very many years ago in the eyes of the ages, Rowen had sat atop the highest mountains and listened to their whisperings for hours. Until the wise and not so venerable Disciple of Destiny would call him in to tell him her own stories and feed him glorious suppers made by some of the finest cooks from universes unknown. He would listen, enraptured, to the tales she would tell. Rowen would wrap himself in the intricate details and spicy emotions that his aunt would dish to him in helpings larger than the meals they ate. But they were glorious tales, and Rowen had loved every minute of it. Even now, eleven years after the last story had spun itself to oblivion, the warrior youth knew he would gladly fight a thousand Talpa's for only one more narration. Triumph or tragedy, comedy or conspiracy, his adopted aunt knew how to keep an audience's attention. 

But tonight, staring up at the night sky and straining his ears for the whale songs of space, Rowen heard nothing. And deep down, Rowen feared that it would stay that way. The Phoenix was a mess, and never had he seen her look so beaten and down. Jamten's crew had done quite a number on the being he had once thought of as indomitable. Rowen shuddered as his mind played over and over the image of Ivory lying still as death on the bed in Mia's guestroom. Between the ugly bruises and thin, pale blonde locks, Ivory had looked so…vulnerable. Auntie was many things, but that was not one of them.

Rowen leaned back and stretched his lanky body out amidst the tall grass. The lush field's sweet smell reminded the boy of the grassy knolls that went on forever behind the village he had been born in. If he remembered only one thing about the place of his birth, it would be those endless rolling fields of bluegrass that he once believed extended to the very corners of the Earth. Unfortunately, other memories besides those stuck to his mind like hardened gum to the underside of a school desk. There were a few pleasant images, like the handful of memories he had of his parents, laughing and happy. Or the blissful rides he would take on the village horses under the watchful eye of his uncle. 

But more often they were not fond images. They were a single, jumbled mesh of the final days of his village before the unnamed forces wiped it all away and changed his life forever. 

In the guise of a young human female, the Phoenix used to be a frequent visitor to his home, Rowen's parents being two of the top scientists that the Fire referred to at the time. Ever since he could remember, Aunt Ivory would make unexpected trips to his house, and Rowen's father and mother would exclaim every time, 'look Rowen, you're auntie is here!' Soon after, the three of them would disappear into the basement, often for hours, leaving the infantile Rowen in either a village attendant's care or the large fiery cat-dog that seemed to accompany the Phoenix wherever she went. The Ronin could remember always trying to grab the lion-like tail of the creature, whose tip burned and crackled with golden electric flame. But every time, just before he was able to grab it, the Phoenix and his parents would reemerge. Ivory would scoop him into her arms, her bright blue-green eyes shining with laughter, and exclaim, "Rowen, you're parents must be the smartest mad scientists this side of the Napairica Port."

To this day, Rowen still hadn't any clue as to what that meant, but the Hashibas had always taken it to be a great compliment. Mother and Father would humbly deny any praise she threw at them and offer the visitor some tea or a bite to eat. Sometimes the Phoenix ate and sometimes she didn't. Just as often she cooked for them. Ivory had always been good at everything--even if it was just brightening someone's day. She brought to his village laughter in a time where even his young mind knew there was great war and hardship raging.

Except for that final, fated day. He'd been in the living room; half dozing and watching his mother fold laundry when the lights had gone out. The lamps became dim and the sunlight from the windows ceased its streaming as dark and angry clouds overshadowed the sky. Frightened, he ran to his mother just as his father came running in from the lab. Outside the house, they could hear loud cursing and yelling as confusion reigned. Rowen had clung to his parents, never having experienced the retreating of the day so quickly. 

And then, like in his dreams, the earth shook with thunder and lightning as great beasts descended from the dark clouds. Creatures of nightmare and covered in gleaming scales fell from up high on ragged leather wings. Their heads angled in a reptilian cast, tapering into canine muzzles and sharp, tearing teeth. Riding on the wind, they began to attack the village and demolish it down to the very last hut. A few of the larger fliers swooped down low and hairy the frightened people, singling one or two out and ensnaring them in their claws. The people were lifted high into the air, screaming and begging for a savior. Many were released and fell heavily to the earth, but the short cut cries and wet tearing sounds indicated the fates of the rest. Rowen watched through the curtained window as more monsters appeared in the dirt streets that lined his home, destroying the village by every means possible. The flying creatures began to tear the roofs off houses as grounded beasts ripped away doors to plunder hut insides. Sparks began to fly and homes erupted in flames, smoke billowed from windows and streamed into the sky, blackening the day further. The villagers, armed with spears and swords and heavy arrows, fought back gallantly to save their burning village, but they were no match for the foreign threats of claws teeth.

Rowen remembered, tears pricking at his ducts, the last hug his father had given him before charging out the door with his most trusted bow to join the foray and defend his family. And Rowen knew that his father's final, agonizing scream would haunt him forever as he ran with his brave, crying mother through the house as the attackers began tearing at their own door. 

"Run!" She had cried, pushing him out the back exit, "run, Rowen!" Mother had detoured through the kitchen to fetch a golden candle and lighter. No time to ask for an explanation, Rowen had run as fast as his tiny legs could carry him towards the woods, until his mother had picked him up and made a sudden left up a steep hill and to the township fire pit. Dropping to her knees, she had slammed down the candle and fumbled with the lighter while muttering a fervent prayer. The youth had been too small to recall the words, but thinking back, he knew the gist of it. The candle flared and the golden wick ignited into the sky. Mother continued to pray, a calm expression spreading serenity across her face, but Rowen had been so scared, all he had done was cry. 

Then came a blood-curdling scream as Rowen looked up to see a leather winged demon hovered fifty feet in the air, its mouth gaping and full of slathering teeth that dripped crimson saliva. It was the only time he had ever heard his mother scream, when she pushed him from the pit and sent him tumbling down the hill and to a safer mercy. The creature folded its wings and dived at mother, bloodied talons extended for the kill. Landing on top of her and the candle, it bellowed in pain and rage as the fire from the candle flared up and consumed the beast and the boy's mother, already dead from the landing blow.

"Mama!" The tears fell freely now, as Rowen's mind saw the smaller image of himself try to scramble back up the hill and to his mother. But another creature came charging from around a flaming house near the foot of the hill. Its beady yellow eyes spotted the hysterical child and it grinned, revealing massive chops decorated with previous kills. Spotting the beast, Rowen had tried to run, but he found his feet frozen to the ground and his body stiffer than amber fossils. His eyes dilated as he focused on the feral demon that stalked towards him, promising a most unkind death. 

With a final stride, the demonic predator gathered his muscles and lunged. Rowen shut his eyes and opened his mouth to scream.

A sudden gust of intense heat knocked the boy backwards. Startled, he opened his eyes to the most magnificent sight his eyes had yet to take in. 

She was enormous; Rowen remembered that being his initial impression of the first and last time he had laid eyes on the true form of the Phoenix, as large as an average sized commercial passenger plane. Fire had curdled from her very being as she burst on the scene, exploding from nowhere. The Phoenix's huge wings flared wide and great tendrils of flame swept out with each massive stroke, curling through the air around her and Rowen. Talons of the deepest obsidian raked the earth's floor and furrowed deep into the dirt as the raptor's flaming mass landed with a quaking thump between the boy and the oncoming attacker. Immediately the great bird contracted her wings slightly and hunched into a defensive posture. Feathers that ranged from a gentle, pastel yellow to a deep, bloody crimson fluffed up and fluttered menacingly about her body, adding to the appearance of flames that seemed to consume her entire body. From her sockets, jewels of polished dark jade quickly assessed the situation and grew even darker as ferocious anger clouded her vision. Gathering her fury, the Phoenix opened her beak and screamed at the demon, extending her neck and flaring her glorious mane of feathers in an ear piercing battle cry. The creature that had dared attack Rowen was incinerated in a painful blast of vengeance, but immediately half a dozen more answered the Phoenix's challenge and fell upon the fire raptor, snarling and tearing with their teeth and claws. One demon, whether out of skill or luck, managed to leap upon the raptor's neck and dig his claws into the soft feathers just behind her jaw, tearing them loose and exposing her skin to his teeth. The Phoenix screamed in pain and plowed the side of her head roughly into the ground, forcefully scraping off the parasite but leaving a ragged cut down jaw line that bled freely, splashing to the ground like mercury in bright puddles of blue liquid. 

She screamed again and with a mighty thrust of her powerful wings, became airborne, taking her attackers with her. The Phoenix went high into the air before shaking them off, letting the wingless creatures tumble to earth, howling in fear and anguish until their cries were cut off with a brutal finality. The flying demons took to the air, hundreds the size of horses circled around her on their ragged wings. Hissing like reptiles but flying like bats, they extended their own birdlike talons and came at her with overwhelming force. 

But the Phoenix shot upwards like bullet, rising high above the ground and straight into the center of the demons' attacking force. As if running into an invisible wall, the raptor came to an abrupt halt, her wings snapping open with an echoing crack. And as sudden as her stop, the world erupted in hellfire. 

Sound waves pummeled the air as a furious and sorrowful cry bombarded every sense. Rowen tried to cover his ears and shut his eyes to drown out the horridness that washed over him, but to no avail. Everything was on fire, burning ferociously—the clouds, the grass, the very air. Rowen stared in detached bemusement as he watched his own palms hold dancing flames. Yet he felt no heat or pain. However, the attackers did not share his immunity. Smoking, creatures dropped like flies from the sky and into piles of their grounded fellows, all were cindered and unrecognizable. What was left of the opposition fled into the darkness from which they had come, howling their cowardly outrage. 

And then the fire suddenly stopped, and all was silent. 

Rowen remembered looking around his tattered and ruined village. The dead lay in ragged heaps here and there about the ground. Houses stood like charred skeletons, very few lay untouched. People began to appear through the hazy mist of smoldering debris, looking for other survivors among the smoldering ashes. Horses and other village animals ran frightened to and fro in the chaos of the destroyed village. Permeated with surreal affects of shock, the boy turned dull eyes to the many columns of smoke that spiraled slowly upward to create whorl in the sky, obeying wind patterns created by a giant bird at the vortex's center. Her crimson and fire tail plumage trailed behind her in a pleated V shape, shadowing onyx talons that were tucked carefully under a belly decorated in feathers made of glossy crystal. Colors of an ocean sunset radiated on her dusky torso as the raptor glided back to earth.

The aptly named bird of fire and light came in for a subdued landing and settled next to the boy, suddenly smaller size, hardly bigger than a plains wagon. Rowen looked up and watched as her luminous blue-green eyes scanned over the village before settling where his own blue irises refused to glance. 

The charred, smoking hole where Rowen's house once stood. 

She gave a soft cree of sorrow and closed her eyes, dropping her head to nuzzle her golden beak against his grimy cheek. For a moment, the boy merely stood, unresponsive and completely stupefied. Then with a forlorn wail, he had turned to his transformed aunt and buried himself in the thick, soft feathers of her neck; both were heedless of the still bleeding cut lining the raptor's jaw even as a single, bright blue droplet dribbled from the quill of a broken feather and splashed on Rowen's head. It wouldn't be until much later that the Ronin realized what that single drop of blood had done to him, because at that moment, both bird and boy were lost to each other's sorrow. A wing wrapped carefully about him, the two stood amidst the rubble and cried, mourning a loss they both felt keenly. 

The sun did not return that day. Nor the next.

It had taken three days to properly assess the damage done. Of the fifteen hundred that had once called the village home, one hundred and thirty seven remained. Rowen the only surviving child among them, though he had barely escaped with his life. Feeling frightened and alone, the boy clung to Ivory's side the entire three days. She performed funeral rites, patient supervision, and survivor responsibility, all with a small boy firmly attached to a limb or her back. Never did she complain, only offering reassurance and peace. There had always been an encouraging word for him during those trying times. 

It was the Phoenix who decided that the village would not be rebuilt, but the remaining warriors would take the people and relocate in another area and under a different way of life and identity. Rowen's uncle would lead them to the plain of the mortal world, where humans were still very much in their adolescence, and use the guise of defeated warriors exiled from their homeland to blend into the warring era they would find themselves in. Never offering to take Rowen, he instead handed the once again human looking disciple of Destiny a letter and a small blue marble. Her eyes went wide at the tiny sphere, but she had calmed after reading the letter. Rowen discovered later on that all the orbs were missing for a few decades. The Phoenix had not known where they had been, but Rowen's family had been carefully hiding theirs. The Phoenix then smiled lightly at the now blue-haired boy and told him that his parents had designated her as his guardian. The fiery being had made the final arrangements with his uncle before bundling up the little would-be Ronin and flying off to his new home. Rowen had never gone back. And when the Phoenix had disappeared eleven years ago, he thought he never would. 

Rowen sighed and shut his eyes to the stars and the earthly sounds of the night. But now the Phoenix was back. She wasn't whole or all that well, but she was back. And from here on out, Rowen knew he couldn't run from his troubles much longer. 

Soft footfalls sounded to his left. He didn't have to look up to know that it was Cye wading through the tall grass. Even from a distance, the smallest Ronin gave off an aura of peace, tranquility, and a sense of utter trust everywhere she went. It was the quality that Rowen both loved and hated in his friend. He knew why she was coming out here, but he wasn't quite sure if he was ready for it. 

The footfalls stopped a few feet from where he lay, and there was a rustling sound before an auburn head flopped down onto his stomach. 

"Oomph." Rowen grunted and let out an expansive breath of air. He lifted his head and glared at the twinkling aquamarine eyes that faced him. "How about a warning next time?"

Cye smiled and let out a small giggle. "Where's the fun in that? Besides, you heard me coming." 

Rowen grunted and dropped his head back to the ground. "As long as someone's enjoying themselves."

The girl smiled once more and turned her head to the stars, her fellow warrior's stomach making a good pillow for her to rest against. Cye's irises expanded and reflected the star dusted curtain that reigned above them. 

"They're beautiful," she said finally, "and there's so many. You could count them forever, I'll bet."

The corners of Rowen's lips tugged upwards. "I watch them come out every night and I still haven't tired of them."

Cye gave a small sound of agreement then said, "Have you ever actually visited them?"

"A few."

"Really?" Torrent's eyes went suspiciously curious as she redirected them back to Rowen. "How did you do that?"

"Cye, I love you like a sister, but sometimes, you're positively evil."

"Whatever do you mean, brother dear?"

Rowen rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. "Do you want to keep playing Cat and Mouse, or shall we skip straight to the canary?"

The girl reached over and pushed her elbow into the young man's chest. "Lie back down, Rowen, let's not ruin a perfectly good view."

Strata snorted but did as he was told. After a few minutes of gazing, Cye began to speak again. "I think she'll be all right. We used a bloody lot of bandages and Sage is exhausted. They're both sleeping right now. Kento and Ryo got back a bit ago, so I thought I'd come see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," replied Rowen. "You shouldn't worry so much."

Cye lifted off her friend and rolled into a sitting position. "But I _do_ worry about you, Rowen. We all do."

He shook his head. "I can't imagine why."

"Why?" The warrior of Trust sounded slightly annoyed. "Because we feel like it, that's why. Because we're your friends, Rowen. Or maybe, because the cause of your little mood swings is lying back at Mia's, unconscious."

Rowen sat up, a glint of heat in his cool cobalt blues. "Little mood swings?"

"Fine," she retorted, "big mood swings. You have another name for them? One minute you spout off about how you can't stand the Phoenix, that you've renounced her—the next, you're saving her from knife point and carryin' her about like a handle with care package. That's a mood swing, Rowen. I can tell you that, and I'm not even in an AP class."

"What was I supposed to do, let Jamten slit her throat?" Rowen argued, "Just let her die?"

"Why not? I thought you didn't care about her." 

"I don't care!"

Cye's eyes were flashing, "then why'd you save her, Rowen?"

"I—" Rowen stopped his angry reply, hesitating, "—I don't know."

Her eyes softened as Cye's head fell slightly to the left, keeping her gaze fixed to her friend. "Rowen, you seem to think you don't know much lately. But like Sage said, I think you do. Why is that so hard to admit?"  


Rowen's eyes drooped and his chin dropped to his chest. "It's just that…"

"Come on, Row, just what?"

He lifted his head, angry once more. "Why should I care about her? She doesn't give a wit one way or the other about what happens to me. To us!"

"Rowen!" Cye was taken back. "How can you say that? After—"  
  
"After what?" He interrupted, "after she took us away from our families without our consent, dropped us in enemy territory, and left us to rot? After we battled Talpa, nearly killing ourselves, without any help from her?" Rowen choked on his words, he closed his eyes in apparent pain, trying in vain to keep the tears from squeezing out of his ducts. "After all the promises she broke? After, after…" the boy broke off, unable to finish. 

Cye held her breath, watching the distress flicker about the body of her distraught comrade. On his knees, his eyes stared at the ground and his hands dug deep into the dirt, kneading the dark earth with his fingers. Over and over he whispered into the night, "you promised, you promised, auntie. You promised…"

It hurt her so much to watch Rowen's anguish. Cye leaned down next to her comrade, placing a hand on his shoulder and touching her forehead to his, she whispered to him, "what did she promise Rowen?" 

It flashed in her head as if she had been there. A little boy with extreme blue hair clung to the leg of an elderly looking teen, close to the age the Ronins were now. Vibrating with life and energy, Cye would not have recognized the Phoenix she saw in the vision with the pitiful creature back at the house if not for the small boy she knew was Rowen tugging at the girl's skirt and calling her name. The surroundings were as unfamiliar to her as they were to the young version of Strata, but the Phoenix turned to the little boy and smiled, picking him up and keeping him safe and close as she went on her way. She took the child and placed him into a cloud-lined bed, tucking the thick, fluffy covers securely around his small body, kissing him goodnight. But the boy didn't want her to go. He was frightened and sad. 

"_Auntie, don't leave me!_" He cried out to her as she walked away.

Cye watched as the Fire turned and smiled slightly, coming back to the bed to sit down beside the boy. "_Don't worry, little Starfly, I could never leave you._"

Rowen hugged her arm, crystalline tears welling in his ducts, "_you promise?_"

The girl smiled, "_of course I promise. As the stars shine and the sun always smiles, I will always be with you._"

Comforted by her words, the little Rowen finally settled down. Watched over by the Phoenix, the faintest traces of a lullaby echoed in Cye's head as she the image faded from her mind. 

As suddenly as the first, another scene ripped across her eyes. Everyone was running about in frenzy while Rowen stood off to one side, a few years older than he had been only a moment before. He watched anxiously as creatures from all walks of life scurried to and fro, panicking from some unseen event or information. Cye knew without seeing that armies were gathering in gigantic courtyards just out of sight, preparing to leave for a massive battle. Here and there flits of fire and flashes of silver betrayed Ivory-—the Phoenix's-- location. She was preparing to lead the troops somewhere to counter a move that no one expected would be taken. There was a cry like a winged hunter and an echoing roar of flame as a massive doorway appeared out of thin air, leading into blackness. The troops began to jump blindly through the doorway, disappearing as they hit the swirling gateway. 

"_Auntie Ivory!_" Rowen called out, nervous.

"_Rowen._" In an instant, the Fire was beside him, hugging him close. _ "Little Starfly, I have to go away for a while. There is great trouble that I cannot ignore. I have friends that need me._"

"_You're leaving me?_" He asked in a frightened tone.

"_Never, little one, never._" She poked him gently on the nose, "_the stars will shine—"_

"—And the sun will smile—" the boy added.

"—And I will always be with you." She smiled at him. "_But they need my help, and you should always aid someone that needs it. I hope not to be gone too long._"

"_All right._" 

She gave him one last embrace, "_behave, Rowen, and don't forget your studies. I'll be back before you know it, then you and I can catch some more shadow bugs._"

Cye felt the sorrow and the anticipated joy of the boy. "_Right!_"

"_That's my little Starfly._"Ivory stood and ruffled his hair. "_Good bye, Rowen._" 

With that, there was a burst of flame as the girl vanished in a flurry of bright light and soared swiftly upwards, glinting like an evening star, before charging into the portal. Rowen ran after the light as far as he could, waving and shouting goodbye. 

"It was the last time I ever saw her." 

Cye was jolted back into the present by the sound of Rowen's voice. She looked at him, startled by what she had seen and heard. 

Rowen nodded slightly, understanding the shock Cye was feeling. He hadn't really meant to share those memories, but the ties that bound the armors together could and often did shatter even the thickest of barriers to maintain balance, usually without warning. And really, there was no other way he could explain what had happened all those years ago and how he had come to feel the way he did.

"So what came next?"

Rowen shrugged slightly. "She never came back. What she ran off to came to be known as the Battle of Mindu, which means 'questions,' in some odd way. That's all anyone got out of it. No one knows why the enemy attacked that day, no one knows where the Phoenix disappeared to during the battle, and no one knows anything about the fight itself, except that there was a very big explosion that wiped out quite of bit of everythin'. It was still being researched when I left the nest."

"Why did you leave?"

Rowen's voice tightened. "I didn't leave so much as I was booted out. Lot of people went out lookin' for the Fire, but no one found her. When it became clear that Ivory wasn't coming back, I got shunted to the side. No one had time for Ivory's little pet projects besides Ivory. They were going to send me to my uncle, but he'd been in an accident…I guess his head been hit real hard, never been the same afterwards. So one day, I was looking around her office with an attendant—I don't remember the reason—when my orb fell out of one of the wall pockets and hit me. The attendant was about to take it away when it flared up and slapped the armor of Strata on me. Soon as the people in charge in Auntie's absence figured out what it all meant, they found me a few teachers and dumped me in the Dynasty. When I asked about my aunt, they told me she was off on business, like they knew where she was! _If_ she had time,_ if, _they would tell her where I had gone. Whether or not she would get back to me was debatable. _If_ I was important enough, they'd squeeze me into her schedule. To the end, they always acted like she was comin' back." 

Cye didn't know what to say. It sounded as if Ivory, the only family Rowen had since he was barely able to walk, harbored only the best of intentions for Rowen. But her followers made it seem like her disappearance was natural and expected, and that after a certain point, the girl just didn't have time for him anymore. Either way, Rowen had taken it hard. 

"Rowen," she started.

"No," he said, "I know what you're going to say. It's stupid. But I was just so young--I didn't know how else to take it. I shouldn't get this upset, but it was a promise. And she'd never broken a promise before. Never."

It was silent for a very long while as Rowen kept his gaze level with the ground, picking at small strands of grass. Cye, still at a loss, lifted her face to the stars above. Looking to find comfort for her troubled friend in the shining light of the eyes of the ages. 

Suddenly, Torrent smiled. With a delighted yell, she jumped on her friend's back and locked her arms around his neck. "Rowen!" She spoke delightedly to the startled boy, "look up, what do you see?"

Blinking in confusion, Rowen did as he was bidden, "stars, I suppose."

"And what are they doing?"

"Sitting in the sky?"

Cye rolled her eyes, "no silly, they're shining! And what does the sun do every morning?"

"Uh—"

"It puts on a great big happy grin and pops up over the horizon, that's what. Now, why do you suppose it does that?" 

"Because—"

"Because," Cye plowed on, not allowing the boy to launch into a scientific justification, "because the stars will always shine and the sun will always smile, and Ivory will _always_ be with you."

"Cye—"

"Hold on, Row, I ain't done yet." Cye swung about a small bit to land in Rowen's lap. "But right now you can't see the sun, though you can bet he's still smiling. And tomorrow morning, when he peaks over that hill, and the stars go away, what can you bet that they'll still be there, even though they're hidden?"

Rowen was still confused. "What's your point, Cye?"

"My point is, _Starfly_," Cye teased, flicking her friend on the nose, "that even though you can't always _see_ her, she's still with you. And just because we were in danger and it seemed like ol' Auntie Ivory never cared, doesn't mean she ever stopped caring and looking after us. Just like the stars and the sun. Understand?"

Strata's eyes slowly lit up and Cye giggled. "For a genius, you sure are dense, Row."

The boy snorted, "thanks for the uplifting opinion. So now what happens?"

"Well," said Cye, "that depends on you. You can either stay out here and sulk a few more hours until the sun comes up and you catch a cold from the dew. Or, you can go inside, help us look after your long lost auntie, and possibly find out what happened to her all those years ago. Either way, it's your choice."

"You give me such a variety of options, Cye." Rowen stood slowly, allowing the girl to climb down and onto her own two feet. For a moment, he looked about him, taking in the night air and its predawn feel. Finally, he nodded. "Let's do it."

Cye smiled, "right. Let's go."

Together, under the watchful eyes of the ages, the two Ronins crossed the sea of grass and headed toward the house. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Roses are red, violets are blue

Sugar is sweet, just like a review. 


	12. Chapter 11: Blank Slates

This sucker sure is getting long. Rest assured, there's plenty more. And for those of you upset about that fact, you may address your complaints to the people that _like_ my work. ^.^;;

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The Casting of Shadows

By Phoenix Cubed

Chapter 11: Blank Slates

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Ivory slept for three days. Kento, Rowen, Ryo, and Cye took turns watching over the girl as she lay silent and unmoving in the guest bedroom. Sage, still very tired from healing as much as he could of the injuries, rotated between sleeping and meditating by her side. When not on a shift, the Ronins were at school, anxiously rushing through their day and picking up homework for the absentee. Thankfully, Spring Break was fast approaching and soon they would all be able to take a rest. Jamten and his posse had not shown themselves since the incident. It was a mixed blessing for the Ronins, as none were quite sure that they would have been able to hold their tempers around the five malicious would-be children. But not having them around made them nervous. No one had any idea what they were up to. 

With every turn that came his way, Rowen took up his vigil with quiet seriousness. For six hours every day he would pull up a chair and straddle it backwards, folding his arms across the back of the chair and laying his chin on the tops of his hands. Strata's cobalt blues would gaze at her, his irises never leaving her battered face for a moment. It was as if he were somehow having a silent communion with her. The stars knew it was possible. Everything else seemed to be. 

Mia tiptoed around the house, making less noise than a sleeping mouse. Her charges were in an oddly subdued mood lately, and though she was bursting with questions and curiosity about her new guest, she chose to keep her mouth closed. What she really wanted to do was go upstairs and study the new guest so that she might discover the infamous creature's history with the Ronins and the Armors in general. Mia was bursting to learn about the Phoenix's abilities and what knowledge she might have collected through the eons of millenniums she had lived through. And perhaps, even see a demonstration of the awesome powers she so coveted. 

But with the way her young friends were acting and the condition the Phoenix herself was actually in, chances of anything happening were very slim. So Mia had to be content with stepping quietly about her house, careful not to disturb the precarious balance that had somehow shifted in the unlikely vicinity of her home. 

Ryo yawned and stretched further out on the couch that had been temporarily moved into the sick room. Just below him, White Blaze lay in a relaxed hunter's crouch, his long body angled towards the bed. The ancient tiger's eyes were trained on the sleeping girl and the blonde warrior of Halo that meditated at the foot of her bed. Every now and then he would groom himself or sit up and give Ryo a quick rasp on the cheek; but soon enough he would settle back down to his previous position, diligently waiting along side his long time friend for the girl to wake. 

Absently Ryo reached down to scratch between the big cat's ears, making sure to hit the ticklish spot just below the tuft. Wildfire was three hours into his shift on the last scheduled school day before a week and a half long vacation. On a table not two feet behind his head lay a grand heap of homework, waiting to be completed. Ryo's excuse for not doing it was simple—he didn't want to. If someone asked, he might say something about not wanting to be distracted from his duties. After all, it just wouldn't do for the Phoenix to disappear while he had his nose buried in a book. But truthfully, the leader of the legendary Ronin Warriors was simply experiencing an acute case of Kento-ism. The world outside was bright and beautiful with a freshly mowed lawn just begging to be torn up by a tiger and a soccer ball. He could practically hear the forest trails screaming for someone to walk along them, exploring every new deer path and animal print. Ryo forced his face away from the mountain view that was currently beckoning him with its wind swept song and sun kissed peaks. Nightfall would be beautiful tonight, but Ryo had the watch until eight. The sun would be long gone before then, leaving behind his only daughter in Ryo's bored care. 

The Ronin sighed and rolled off the couch, sliding down White Blaze's side and landing gently on the floor. With practiced ease he was on his feet and walking over to the bed before most eyes had a chance to blink. Ryo blew a stray lock of ebony out of his face and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked down at Ivory as she slept for the third day straight. The bruises were nearly gone, thanks to Sage's excellent healing abilities, and the swelling around her eye was almost minimum. Her arm, however, was still in a splint, and the empath had instructed it to stay there until he removed it personally. Cuts that criss-crossed about the visible skin were also closing, leaving only shiny white scars in evidence of where vicious lacerations once raged. Beneath those marks, though, were duller, minutely raised lines. Scars of times past, permanent reminders of the battles the Phoenix had fought and lived through. Rowen once said that some were so old that not even the Fire could recall exactly where they came from. But Ryo found this hard to believe. How could anyone forget such a momentous event in life like a battle? It didn't seem right somehow. 

Ryo moved away from the girl and walked towards his blonde friend. He hadn't moved in a while. In fact, it had been a very long while; ever since he had finished patching up Ivory. After the initial healing, the teen had simply sat down on the chest at the foot of the bed in a locus position and lapsed into a deep, meditative trance. Ryo wondered how long his comrade could stay like that. The temptation to poke Sage and find out just how deep the teen had delved was almost overwhelming. Almost. Sage had a nasty habit of waking violently from his meditation sessions if disturbed. In Ryo's mind, the old adage of 'let sleeping dogs lie' came from 'let sleeping empaths lie.' 

Still, it was awfully tempting. Creeping close, Ryo was inches from Sage's face. He carefully brought up a hand and waved slowly across the boy's face. Nothing. Ryo snapped his fingers. 

Sage's eyes flew open. 

"Ah!" Ryo yelled and threw himself backward in surprise, managing to trip over White Blaze and land with a painful thump on his backside. 

"Ryo!" Sage quickly stood and made his way over to the Ronin leader. "Are you all right?"

Wildfire waved his friend away, "yeah, I'm fine, Sage. What's up?"

The blonde scooted back slightly to give Ryo room to stand, "we've got problems."

Ryo's eyes went serious and deep, "what sort of problems?"  


Sage's eyes flicked briefly to the bed. "Its Ivory, she's—"

There came a moan from the bed as the occupant began to stir. Both boys looked to the bed, slightly startled. 

"Sage, " Ryo made a quick snap decision, "go get Rowen and the others, hurry!"

"Right!" Sage sped from the room just as the girl struggled onto her elbows, clutching her disheveled head with a bandaged hand. 

Ryo felt like panicking. What was he supposed to do? Ivory was staring at her wrapped limbs like she'd never seen them before. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes, but the coarse material irritated her more than anything. The girl shook her head in an attempt to better clear her vision, though Ryo decided that to be a bad move. Ivory seemed to as well, because a moment later, she began to waver uncertainly before leaning over the side of her bed and retching. Thankfully, there was a garbage bin close to the bed, and Ryo sprang to her side, putting it a more convenient angle for her to be sick in. 

That turned about to be a short time. Ryo felt an odd pang in his stomach. The girl didn't have enough food in her system to make much of a mess. 

After a moment Ivory was still, and Ryo carefully helped her to sit back on the bed. The others entered just then, slow and quiet as if they were treading around an easily spooked animal. Not noticing the new arrivals, Ivory began to rock unsteadily from side to side once more. The urge to panic again resurfaced; Ryo looked to Cye for help.

Cye took the cue, "easy, dear," she said, joining Ryo at the bedside. "You don't want to be sick again with nothing in your stomach."

The girl jerked up and stared at Cye; fright crossed her face as she tried to pull away from her helpers. But Ryo and Cye were finely honed warriors, and a sickly patient that had been in a near coma for three days couldn't hope to tear away from their gentle but firm grips. 

"Let go! Please, I haven't done anything!" The girl cried, trying to cower away. 

Shock hit Cye square in the face. She teetered backwards, her hold on Ivory gone. 

"Cye!" Kento reached out to steady his friend, unsure of what was happening. 

Torrent's eyes were large with disbelief, "She thinks…how awful!"

Ryo continued to hold Ivory, but his grip was unsure. "What, Cye?"

The orb of Trust suddenly appeared in front of Cye. She snatched it from the air in a white-knuckle grip. Immediately, a blue aura surrounded and hid the girl until it disappeared to reveal the blue sub armor of the Torrent. 

"Cye, no!" Sage grabbed Torrent's arm, preventing her from moving forward. "If you do that—" 

"Whatever happens will be a damned lot better than if we left her like she is," Cye snapped.

"Whoa, hold on." Rowen stepped forward suddenly, placing himself between the other Ronins and Ivory. "What's going on?"

"She's frightened to death, Rowen," Cye responded, her voice low with fury. "She's terrified that we're going to hurt her. She'll go out of her mind if we don't calm her down."

Sage shook his head, "she won't have a mind left if you do this, Cye."

"It's a chance we'll have to take," she shot at him, pulling her arm free of his grip. "She's not going to settle down on her own. And if she panics, there's no telling what'll happen." 

There came a shriek from the vicinity of the bed. Rowen looked to see Ryo doing his best to soothe the girl in a steady, even voice, but the sallow husk of the Phoenix only panicked further. She pulled as hard as she could and wriggled, desperately trying to escape the dark haired boy's grip. Already the bandages on her arms were blooming with small stains of scarlet where the tender skin over the healing wounds had not been strong enough to hold under the pressure of her thrashing. 

  
Rowen looked back to his friends. Cye's vision flicked back and forth between meeting his eyes and keeping a watch on Ivory. When she looked at him, her gaze was expectant but impatient. Sage, on the other hand, had schooled his face into a mask of blank neutrality. Whatever he felt to be the correct path on this matter was anyone's guess. 

Ivory, Rowen could no longer think of her as the Phoenix, cried out again in a tone of abject terror and human fright. Kento swore softly and moved to help Ryo try and calm her down. Swallowing the nervousness that was cumulating in his throat, Rowen looked at Cye and nodded.

"Do it," he told her, his voice on the verge of cracking under the pressure of his decision.

Torrent immediately sprang into action. Pushing Kento gently aside, Cye approached the girl once more and laid her fingertips gently on the girl's temples. Ivory froze, unsure of what to do. Cye closed her eyes as her virtue began to glow prominently on her brow. 

"Trust," she whispered. 

The effect wasn't instantaneous, but it was close. Ivory herself began to radiate the calm blue of Torrent and the kanji briefly flickered across her own forehead. Then her eyes began to droop slightly and her breathing slowed. Ivory wilted in Ryo's grip, her resistance gone. He let go of her as Cye removed her fingers and opened her eyes. She smiled, but the usual lightness of the action was conspicuously absent, "all better," she said.

Four Ronins and a tiger gathered closer to the bed, trying to see what Cye had deemed as cured. For a moment, Ivory's eyes remained shuttered closed and it looked as if she had fallen back to sleep. But then, like a kitten's eyes cracking open for the very first time, her eyelashes fluttered to reveal unfocused, watery blue irises. She blinked several times to try and clear the crust and lint from them and tried to rub them with her bandaged hand, but Cye reached up and caught her wrist in a gentle grip. It was then that the girl seemed to finally take notice of the other room occupants. Her face took on an expression of surprise and fear, and to the Ronins, it was disconcerting sight, for it told them that she had no recognition of any of them whatsoever. 

"Wh-wha—who?" She stammered, disoriented and frightened. Ivory tried to retract and move away from the tight semi circle the five made around her, but Cye maintained her grip and kept her still. 

Torrent cooed quietly to her patient, "easy now, you're all right."

"R-right?" Ivory seemed to become only more confused. 

By her bed, Sage groaned and dropped his head into his hands, "I was afraid of this." 

"Don't worry," said Cye, "nothing's going to happen to you, Ivory."

Ivory looked at feebly at Cye, "who?"

Ryo was beginning to catch onto what Sage had been talking about. He kneeled down by the bedside, catching the girl's attention. "Do you know who we are?" He asked her, carefully wording his question. With little hesitation the girl shook her head. Bracing himself for the inevitable answer, he asked one final question. "Do you know who you are?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment, not understanding the question. Then the reality of his words hit her. Ivory's already pale face fell to ash and her lip quivered as she shook her head back and forth in a panic, "no!" She cried, "No know, no know!" 

Cye immediately set to work, trying hard to calm the girl down again. Rowen, meanwhile, groaned in defeat and Sage heaved a small sigh. 

"Ryo," he called softly, tugging his leader backwards out of the room. Owlishly, the black haired youth followed the blonde into the hall.

"What's up, Sage?"

"A whole lot of problems." Sage replied with a scowl. "Ask me what I've been doing the last three days."

Ryo shrugged and asked the question.

"I've been wandering around a very busy meditation field." He answered, "I met Kayara there. She was worn out. Apparently that little phone call she and the Warlords made took quite a bit out of her, and a meditation field is a wonderful place to regain energy."

"Did she have anything to say?"

"Loads. But we'll get to that later. Guess who else was on the field?"

"Uh—"

"Ivory," finished Sage. "Or parts of her, at least."

"What do you mean, parts of her?" Ryo asked, "You can't have heads and feet and hearts but no body running around."

"On a meditation field, anything is possible."

"So what parts of her were there?"

Sage held up a pale, slender finger, "part," he said, "but a very important part. Her mind."

"Really," Ryo was intrigued.

Sage nodded, "it was the oddest place I've ever been. It was like everything was fenced off with huge signs saying 'No Trespassing' everywhere. The goal of a mediation field is to open everything up, to free yourself. But Ivory's mind was sealed tighter than Tut's tomb."

"What do you mean, 'was?'" 

"Whatever was there a bit ago, won't be there now after Cye's intervention." 

Ryo shook his head, "I don't understand, what did Cye do?"

Halo took a deep breath. "What was on that field was like nothing I'd ever seen before, Ryo. Cye caught a glimpse of it, and that's what had her all in a knot." A sheen of anger began to film over Halo's normally cool voice. "Her mind was a mess, and no wonder."

"Sage…"

"There was this message, Ryo," Sage continued, his voice calm again, but Ryo caught a glimpse of his friend's white knuckles, kept steady only by the intense grip Halo kept on the hall banister. "I watched it loop through her mind over and over again. Everything that those…monsters…wanted to do to her, have done to her. Promises of punishments for even the most minute of things." The banister cracked and Sage looked down, blinking in surprise. He removed his hands carefully from the railing and dusted them off on his pants. 

Ryo stared at him in shock, "so what did you do?"

"I did nothing," he responded. "Cye, on the other hand, did what she felt was right."

"You're telling me that Cye—no."

Halo nodded, "yes. I didn't think that Cye would even have the ability to do that, but she did. She completely erased all signs of her previous captors from Ivory's consciousness. However, she wiped out the rest of memory as well." 

Ryo was silent a moment, letting the meaning of Sage's words fully sink in. "Everything?"

Sage shrugged, "I'd have to go back and check to be sure, but if she can't remember her name, the outlook doesn't look too bright. Anyway, we're lucky that it was only her memories. It wouldn't have taken much to wipe the rest of her mind as well."

"But—but what about--?"  


"The Phoenix's abilities?" Sage cocked an eyebrow, "good question. Because I've just spent three days running around that mediation field with Ivory's so called mind in it, and there's not so much as a spark. Either it's being suppressed or she's lost it somehow."

"That's impossible, Sage. Even for us, if you took away our orbs, we'd still have _some_ ability!"

"I know, I know." Irritated, Sage swept is golden lock from his eyes. "And I think she does, it's just that right now she's so downtrodden she doesn't have the strength to lift a coffee pot, much less pull a rabbit from the proverbial hat."

Ryo stole a glance into the room, "so what do you suggest we do?"

Halo shrugged, "the same thing we've been planning on doing, I suppose. Get her back up to speed and keep her safe until whatever help Kayara's dredging up can take her home."

Wildfire sighed, "Here's to hoping it's that easy." 

Mildly discouraged, the two entered the room together. Rowen shot them a quick look of questioning before turning back to the events at the bed. White Blaze had managed to jockey his way between people for a position by the patient, and was currently trying to get close enough to say hello in proper tiger style. Ivory, of course, was trying to prevent this. Still looking slightly frightened and uneasy, she instinctively tried to push her way back from the gargantuan predator. But White Blaze was a determined tiger with a close relative being a maternal chicken. He huffed slightly and put his forepaws on the bed frame, using his massive shoulders to lift his head to the girl. 

Ivory gasped and screwed her eyes tight. She seemed positively sure that the large animal before her was reaching up to bite her. But her face lit up in surprise when the tiger's warm breath whuffed gently on her cheek and a coarse tongue rasped her the skin from her chin to her temple. Ivory opened her eyes slightly and looked at the tiger as he continued bathing her face. Everyone in the room received a shock as the girl began to giggle and pushed the big cat away in a playful gesture. White Blaze stopped licking her cheek and cast her an expectant look. The girl licked her cracked lips and very slowly reached a bandaged hand to slide over his wide head, inevitably stopping to scratch behind his ears. He purred and closed his eyes in contentment, letting his head rest on her small lap in perfect bliss. 

Cye looked at Ryo, "you never could be satisfied with a normal pet, could you?"

Ryo grinned, "White Blaze isn't my pet, he's my friend. And besides, he came like that."

Rowen shook his head and settled on the chair next to the bed. "Fruitcakes."

"Not unless you've made some, buddy." Kento joked, winking a slightly hopeful eye at his friend. 

"Speaking of food," came a new voice. "There's a large pot of chicken noodle soup on the stove in case anybody wants some."

Sage jerked his eyes to the door, "Mia. We didn't hear you come home."

The Koji heiress smiled, "that's all right. I can see that you're understandably distracted."

"Hey Mia, come say hello to the new guest." Ryo winked at the older girl, "do you mind?"

Mia rolled her eyes slightly; "do I get a choice?" But she smiled and moved closer to the bed, "so this is Ivory," she said, her face shining with curiosity.

Ivory momentarily stopped petting the tiger. She looked uncertainly at the tall red head, "Who?"

Mia became perplexed at the strange response she had received from her greeting; she shot a questioning glance to Ryo, who only shook his head.

"Hm," Mia cleared her throat, "well then. My name is Mia, what's your name?"

The familiar signs of a panic attack flitted once more across Ivory's features as her fog hazed mind tried in vain to come up with the answer to that simple question. Rowen shifted in irritation as he watched her struggle with her words. This was getting tiresome. 

"No know," Ivory looked at Mia, her watery blue eyes large with fright and sorrow, "no name."

"Well, we're just going to call you Ivory," Kento spoke up for the first time, "its what you're supposed to be called, anyway."

"But—"

"But nothing," Rowen growled suddenly from his chair. "Stop acting like a toddler getting whipped. Your name is Ivory, and that's that."

Ivory jerked her head in fear of the harshness of the teen's words. "Yes, sir."

Cye, sensing the room temperature dropping dramatically, changed topics. "Soup anyone?"

"Oh, oh! Me!"

"Kento you're a given."

"I'm also a growing boy."

"Wide maybe."

"Hey!"

Sage rolled his eyes, also sensing the need to lighten the mood. "How many times are you two going to have that fight?"

Cye winked at him, "as many times as necessary."

Mia sighed, "children."

Cye laughed and turned to Ivory, "would you like some soup, Ivory?"

The girl began to stutter, as if not used to being asked her preferences. Torrent smiled; despite Rowen's earlier griping, this nervous little creature was almost adorable in the way she acted. "Why don't we just bring the soup up here, and we can all eat together?"

Mia clapped her hands together, "what an excellent idea. Kento, why don't you come help me with the soup?"

The big Ronin's face positively glowed, "sure!"

Ryo eyed his large friend suspiciously, "why don't I go along, just in case."

Mia smiled, "good thinking, Ryo." She turned and began walking out the door, "we'll be back in a few minutes, guys. Don't go anywhere."  


Cye folded her arms across her chest as the trio disappeared through the doorway, "Right, don't go anywhere. What does she think we're going to do, fly out the window?"

The soup social was a wonderful success. Kento brought up a large, securely lidded pot while Mia and Ryo brought up the accessories. The banter was watered down from its usual level, but the warm feelings of camaraderie were still firm and long standing. The bowls were liberally dished out, and Ivory took hers as if it were a special gift that no one had bothered with before. Kento amused himself by flicking noodles at Rowen when he wasn't looking, Ryo kept having to push White Blaze away from his bowl, and Sage sat passively once more on the chest at the end of the bed, watching the show with a bemused expression. 

Halfway through the meal, Rowen and Cye gave frustrated shakes of their heads and began feeding Ivory like a toddler who hadn't quite mastered a spoon. But with the large bandages she had covering her hands and forearms, the situation couldn't be helped. But despite the disparity of the situation, it didn't stop Kento from cracking a few jokes about the scene, causing the quiet girl to blink at him with wide eyes and Ryo to almost snort soup from his nose. 

Mia chuckled. Never a dull moment in her house.

By the end of the dinner Ivory had fallen back to sleep. At a small signal from Ryo, the Ronins quietly gathered the dishes and slipped from the room, leaving White Blaze to purr contentedly at the foot of the bed. 

"Well that was fun," Rowen muttered, shutting the door.

"Kento," Ryo hissed, "the next time you try to get a noodle to fly out of my nose I'm going to cut you in half and burn you to a cinder!"

Kento chuckled good naturedly, "aw, come on, buddy, you enjoyed it."

"I'll show you enjoyment," he shot back, "the next time we get to the dojo."  


"Kento, come help me with the dishes. Work off some of that energy." Cye began to drag the hefty boy down the stairs, winking at her friends. "Don't draw straws on my account, boys."

"What's that supposed to—" Ryo's eyes widened suddenly, "hey!"

Sage gave a sigh, "it was her turn to watch Ivory, wasn't it?"

Ryo nodded glumly, "that cheat. Well I can tell you one thing, I'm not taking another shift. I've just spent the last four hours in there with her."

"I'll do it," Rowen said. "Both of you could use a rest."

Wildfire stretched out, trying to work the kinks from his lower back, "isn't that the truth? Good night, guys." 

Sage watched the dark haired boy disappear into his room before turning back to Rowen. "You sure, Row? I can take a watch."  


Rowen shook his head, "there's no reason that you should. You've already done so much for her. She would have never woken up so soon if you hadn't healed her."

"Hey," said Sage, smiling slightly, "its what I'm here for."

Rowen averted his friend's gaze, "its what we're all supposed to be here for. But as long as no one else is keen for the job, I might as well. She is family, after all."

"Brothers in arms, Rowen. You're family is our family, remember."

Reaching for the doorknob, Rowen gave one last reply before sliding into the dark room, "tell that to everyone who ran away."

The door clicked shut and Sage was left alone in the hallway, with only his thoughts to trouble him. 

Rowen sighed and made his way carefully to the chair by the bed. White Blaze lifted his head and gazed curiously at the newcomer. As he passed by, Rowen scratched behind the massive tiger's ears affectionately. Such a mother. And just like a mother, no matter what the child did, the love still kept pouring in. 

With a heavy conscience, Rowen fell into the chair and laid his arms across the back. What he had told Sage outside the room rang true with everyone. All the Ronins knew how important the Phoenix was theoretically. But when trying to give a respectful tone to her image, a bitter taste would always fill their mouths. She had, after all, taken them all from their homes so long ago. And that was hard to forget, no matter how important or hard that decision might have been for the Fire—for their families. But then, Rowen's mom and dad had purposely sent him to her, and he had the loudest voice of complaint against the broken down bird. 

Perhaps, though, he did not anymore. The long and involved argument with Cye in the outer field had forced Rowen to do a great deal of thinking. And after many hours of sitting in the very chair he occupied now and watching his sleeping aunt, he had come to a single conclusion. 

He knew nothing. 

Logical and unbiased thinking on a bitter subject is a near impossible feat for even the brightest of minds; and Rowen was certainly a shining star in a box of broken light bulbs. But with no other choices, and plenty of time to consider those non-existent options, the reluctant Ronin had broken down and given serious thought to his situation. 

At first they were simple facts. The Phoenix was in trouble. Nobody cared. The Phoenix needed help. No one wanted to give that help. The Phoenix had received help, and was now in their dubious care. Rowen had no idea on what to think of this. Neither did anyone else. 

But then things became more complicated. Why was the Fire in trouble in the first place? Did it have anything to do with her original disappearance eleven years ago? Who were the people that had captured her? And why in the seven levels of ascendance was everyone trying to shrug off their concern as political interest? 

After all of this thinking, Rowen had decided that there wasn't enough present or solid evidence to draw a safe and correct conclusion. That figured, there was only one logical course of action to take: he would have to obtain the answers. Unfortunately, the only person who could give satisfactory conclusion to any question was sleeping on the bed in front of him, and with the worst case of amnesia he'd ever seen. 

There was another question. Why couldn't she remember anything in the first place? It might have been from connecting with the tree branch, but Rowen doubted this was the soul reason. He'd seen her take worse hits in trainee demonstrations. She'd been left dazed and confused by more than her fair share of overly enthusiastic sparring partners, but never been hit hard enough to cause a complete loss of all her memory and way of being. And while Rowen had an idea of what Cye had done, it didn't seem right that her intervention was the direct cause of such a considerable vacuum.

No, there had to be some outside force still affecting the girl. It was possible that the creatures that originally held her captive had somehow placed a barrier in her mind, separating the power and energy of the Phoenix from her actual self. The more Rowen thought about this, the more the theory made sense. Very much the same thing had happened to Kayara; the only difference was that Kayara's barrier made her do evil acts, while Ivory's merely blanked her mind. And Kayara had worn her blockade in the form of an amulet that hung around her neck until the might of the Inferno had severed it. But Ivory's captors were horrendously powerful, and Rowen doubted that they needed a physical charm to keep a hold on her like Talpa had. 

Ivory stirred slightly in her sleep. She shook her head as if trying to ward off an unpleasant dream and turned her body more towards her silent watcher. Never did she wake. Rowen gave a soft snort; Auntie had always valued her sleep. 

But something was bothering the boy. There was something wrong with the appearance of the sleeping girl. Disregarding her bruises, cuts, and massive bandages, he stared hard at Ivory, willing himself to remember what was different about the Phoenix from the last time he had seen her. Nothing came to his mind. Rowen sighed and dropped his chin onto his arms in defeat. Looking after Ivory was a great deal harder than he'd originally anticipated. There was so much thinking involved, and Rowen wasn't sure if he liked the topics of his thoughts. 

But he had to stick through it and watch after her, even if it did mean thinking unwanted thoughts. He needed answers, and Ivory was the only one qualified to give him what he needed. So he would sit here on this chair every night and every day until she was better if he had to, waiting for her to come around to her old, deceitful self so that she might answer the questions that had been long burning in his mind. And the other Ronins' minds, too, for that matter, though they might not have realized it yet. 

Rowen yawned and settled down into a more comfortable position. With all the thoughts spinning in his head, it could end up being a very long night.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Review! Review!! 


	13. Chapter 12: Ode to the Sandman

Look!  Another chapter!  We'll now take a short break for the collective RW/YST fandom to groan and throw tomatoes.

….

All right! ^.^;; Special thanks to the new reviewers!  And of course, the old hands.  Oh, and if anyone would like to translate 'the ronin dude's' reviews, I'd be mighty grateful.  If 'baka shinigami' is still hangin' about, I'm sure he'd love to indulge in his particular style of elegance once more…

And before anyone becomes irritated at me for snipping at reviewers, let me say this: I welcome the flames, and I realize they are just.  Every mark and quality of review at ff.net is to be expected, and that's what we authors _should_ expect.  Because, while ff.net is indeed a plus to the fanfiction world, its still ff.net.  And that's why I continue to dedicate my time to Ninxa Ra'wen and all you other wonderful people as much as I do to baka shinigami and the ronin dude.  

And that's my spiel.  On to the fic!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The Casting of Shadows

By Phoenix Cubed

Chapter 12: Ode to the Sandman

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Fillip walked up the drive of a shabby, aging home in a dying and desolate neighborhood.  The driveway cement was old with cracks that added a wrinkled look to the rough surface, and small ragged weeds lazed from the crevices in crooked, narrow angles.  In the dim glow of the streetlight, he noticed that the unwanted plants were of the same variety that grew in abundance here and there about the small front yard.  The house, also, was in a sorry state of disrepair.  The shingling was loose, or missing altogether, and the soft pearl paint was peeling around the door and windowsills, revealing a ghastly smoker's yellow.  

Fillip found this theme of blatant neglect very uncharacteristic of his former lieutenant.  Naiso had been famous for his meticulousness and obsession with order and cleanliness.  It was either age that was driving the man to lenience, or fear that his particular habits would lead to his discovery.  Either way, it didn't matter.  

Stopping at the front entryway, Fillip let out a long-suffering sigh.  It had been five miles to the former soldier's house; and while not at all strenuous, the action in itself was degrading.  Walking to the traitor's house, using the door like a common mortal.  But he and Jamten had agreed that using their abilities would be like waving a flag for that damned Tieran Yaw to find them.  It was already difficult enough to suppress their power to the point of depression, just to keep that obsessive bird away.  Though it wasn't enough, if the reports from the scouts were true.  As impossible as it should have been, they had spotted him speeding ever closer to their hiding place, a determination in his path suggesting he knew exactly where to look.  Such knowledge was at direct odds with his previous behavior.  He'd been blundering about the Dimensions for years now with no clue as to their whereabouts.   But now, not two months since Fillip and his clan's banishment into this cursed open range of Earth, it seemed there was not a secret he and Jamten could keep safe.  Their supposed plans for unpeakable greatness were tumbling down a mountainside full of pits and thorn bushes.  

Jamten was getting upset, and when Jamten was upset, he demanded blood.

Fillip turned the knob on the door and walked in.  Immediately he noticed the scent of Seracfruit and Cairobi mint as it drifted through the air, attaching itself to his senses and creating an atmosphere not found on the tiny backwater planet he was stuck on.  For a moment, Fillip allowed himself to stop and take in a deep, longing breath.  This was the smell of _Faytelanria_, residence of the One Path's beginning and end, and home to the elite Fate's Hand, ruling clan of Fate's legions; Fillip's own clan that he was currently sharing banishment with.  

Leaving the door swaying on its hinges, he found himself to be in a long hallway full of doors tightly shut.  Faded, tattered rugs lined the creaking wooden floorboards as he quietly trekked down the hall.  Despite the wear and ragged condition of the mats beneath his feet, Fillip recognized them to be extremely well tailored rugs from villages very far away.  Well disguised, of course, to a look that fitted a teacher's modest salary.  

The boy stretched out his senses ever so slightly, exercising his Fate given abilities just enough to locate his quarry.  Naiso, like any other commoner at night, was sleeping soundly in what Fillip presumed to be his bedroom.  Fillip decided this to be the third door on the right, just around the corner, and headed in that direction.  Pictures hung on the walls of both sides, and simple flower stands and vases decorated the spaces between the doors.  Fillip surmised that such simplistic style must be the culture of the planet, and he gave kudos to Naiso for tailoring his disguise so well.  It could almost be a normal home of any human if not for the knowledge that a former soldier of one of the greatest armies in existence hid under its roof.  Not that Naiso was one of the greatest soldiers, or teachers, for that matter.  

Soon, however, nothing would matter for the former lieutenant.  Fillip knew that the best teachers had years of experience before they became great, and that was time that Naiso didn't have.  Jamten was demanding retribution for his spoiled plans and missing pigeon; and since Fillip hadn't volunteered, the pitiful scapegoat known as Naiso would simply have to do.  Besides, he'd been dreaming of a chance to wrap his hands around that simpering fool's neck and just squeeze for weeks now.  Fillip was very interested in the information he was sure would leak out.  

Very quietly, the intruder entered the room, opening and shutting the door without a sound to wake the sleeping teacher.  The man slept peacefully on his bed, unaware of life and the conspiracies around him.  A smile twisted Fillip's lips into an expression of vicious glee; he intended to change that. 

He stepped up to an oaken table near the window where an expensive looking vase adorned a pristine white doily.  Fillip quirked his eyebrow slightly, examining the refined shape and exquisitely done artwork.  With exaggerated care he took it in his hands and brought the object to eyelevel for closer inspection.  

"Well done," he murmured admirably, "for a mortal."  

The vase hit the baseboard above Naiso' with a screaming force, shattering into jagged pieces that rained down on a suddenly very awake and sputtering old man.  Naiso sat bolt upright in his bed, grabbing at his chest and gasping for breath.  He was wild eyed and frantic as he whipped his head about, trying to calm himself while spotting the source of his strange and frightful awakening.  

"Oh do calm down, Naiso," Fillip said, waving his hand contemptuously, "I don't want your heart giving out so soon.  We haven't had any fun yet."

The aging professor was wheezing horribly as his eyes settled on the second room occupant.  "L-Lord Fillip," he gasped out, "you startled me."

Fillip rolled his eyes and flicked a sandy lock from his face, "that would have been the point, fool.  Now get out of bed before I decide to break something else—like you."

"Yes, milord!"  Naiso threw the sheets back and worked his frail body out of the bed.  Still frightened and shaking, however, the blankets managed to twist about his legs and impede his movements, sending him sprawling on the floor and to the feet of the object of all his nightmares, a boy who at first glance looked to be no more than a lad in his late teens.  

The commander shook his head; "whatever am I to do with you, Naiso?"

Naiso managed to untangle himself and stand properly, saluting in his best form while not moving an inch.  Slightly amused, Fillip began to slowly walk around the former soldier.  The General watched as the muscles throughout Naiso's body trembled, singing with tension and fatigue from holding a no longer familiar position too long.  Were he to ignore the spotted, wrinkled skin that hung lifelessly from the past-his-prime soldier's withered body, Fillip could almost remember why Naiso had been given such important tasks before his true colors had burned through.

"Such a perfect form, Lieutenant," he commended his toy.  "If you assumed it more often, people might actually mistake you for a soldier—" Fillip's hand swept out and rammed the base of Naiso's neck, sending the elder to his hands and knees, fighting for air.

"—Instead of the pathetic traitor that you really are."  The General snarled and kicked the down soldier in the ribs.  "Did you really think you could get away with it, Naiso?  That we wouldn't find out what you've been doing?  Well?"

"Sir," gasped the man painfully, "please!"

"Please?"  Fillip sneered and began to circle his quarry once more.  "Please what, have mercy?  Forgive you for your wrongs?  Shall I kiss your wounds and make them better, Naiso?"  Hot, angry energy clouded under the old man and sent him flying upwards and against the bed pole.  The world went white for a brief instant as pain lanced its way across the side of his face.  A warm copper liquid washed over his tongue as he pushed off the bed, struggling to breath.  Rough hands grabbed him, turning him around and throwing his back against the bedpost once again.  Naiso stared into the eyes of his manic leader, painfully aware of the iron knife pressing against his skin.  

"Or should I simply end it all right now?"

Naiso choked back a wet sob and shut his eyes in terror, trying hard to fight the urgent need to cough out the blood filling his lungs.

The deceptively calm voice of Fillip whispered softly into his ear, "answer me now, Naiso.  Did you really think we wouldn't find out who was tipping off the Phoenix's pet warrior whelps?  That we wouldn't find the beacon drawing the Tieran Yaw ever closer to what should be a _secret_ location?"

The teacher's eyes flew open, "the Tieran Yaw is coming?"

Fillip's expression became slightly disbelieving, "don't tell me you didn't know of the Ice Raptor's approach."

Panicked, Naiso shook his head rapidly, "nothing, oh Great One!  I swear it!"

Fillip thoughtfully tapped the flat of the iron blade against his cheek, "you seem rather adamant about this, could it be that you are sincere?"

"Of course, my Lord, of course!"  
  


The immortal's eyes focused sharply on his toy, "do you deny aiding the Ronin Warriors in their obtaining of the Fire?"

"No, sir!"

"Yet you know nothing of the Tieran Yaw."

"As you say it, oh lord!"  

For a moment, Fillip studied the frantic man's face, searching.  Finally, he moved away, letting the soldier relax slightly.  "I see you are telling the truth.  How unfortunate.  You've just complicated my job, Naiso."

Naiso fell back to the floor in a submissive position, "a thousand apologies, my commander."

A rumbling filtered through the house, and the foundation trembled as thunder crashed through the air and a sudden light flooded the room, causing both men to look out the window.  Sky born tears began to patter against the glass in a rhythmic pattern, beating out a steady cadence.  Fillip turned back to the withered fool cowering on the floor.  "Well, it can't be helped, I suppose.  We all knew that he'd find us eventually.  However, we can't let that distract us from your real crime, can we?"

A high, crackled moan came from Naiso in dread anticipation of the next moment's events.  Fillip smiled slightly and began to walk a loose circle around the fallen soldier.

"We gave you such a simple task, Lieutenant.  Distract the Ronins; keep them away long enough so that we could complete our plans.  It was good of you to tell us of them when we arrived; they were easily incorporated into our scheme.  But now, despite it all, that plan is ruined.  Years of hard work gone because you became soft in your old age.  Fate is not pleased with you, Naiso.  _We are not pleased with you.  Jamten, especially, is upset."  Fillip smiled and drew a hand across the window, darkening it like a thick curtain had slid across the pane.  "And we all know what happens when Jamten needs to be placated."_

"Jamten is fool," Naiso's trembling voice bounced off the floor as kept his head down, letting the blood drip from his mouth to the floor as he poured the last of his strength into his courage, "you all are."

Amused, Fillip let the man continue, encouraging his words, "and how is that, dear Naiso?" 

"It will not be she or he that brings you down this time."  Naiso coughed, and something thick hit the wood flooring with a wet splash.  "They will pass the choice down to the children.  And it will not be made in your master's favor."  

"Fah."  Fillip delivered a swift kick to Naiso's midsection.  "You speak nonsense, the choice was already made, old fool, and that is why Master Cromer comes to collect what is rightfully his."

Naiso could only cough and roll back to his stomach.  Fillip spat on the old man and continued to block the room from any wandering eye's view.  The tapping of the rain grew silent and muffled.  Suddenly no sound could be heard in the room save a low mumbling that tumbled from Naiso's lips.  Fillip was surprised the geezer could still breathe, let alone dredge up the will to continue speaking.  Leaning close, Fillip blinked as heard the soft utters of a prayer.  

"…And let my wrongs be righted as the Light guides me on my final path.  And may the Darkness cradle me as I lay down my head.  I have seen the wrongs of my ways and now walk my own choice.  Forgive me as I hope to forgive others.  _Estuana niche—I walk in the light—may She embrace me…"_

The tight corners of Fillip's mouth loosened slightly as they curled upwards in a frosty grin.  "You really think that will help you, Naiso?  Let us find out, shall we?"  Fillip waved his hand once more and a thickness settled over the room.  "Jamten has forbidden us to use serious magic.  But very little should be needed to muffle your screams.  All done?  Very well, let us begin."

A high keening of pain cut through the air, before shutting off abruptly as Naiso's bedroom door slammed closed, proving Fillip's words true.  But Fillip's challenge still hung in the air as the last bit of Naiso's prayer filtered through and echoed throughout the night.

"I will walk with the Light…"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ivory woke with a start from her peaceful slumber.  Somewhere in her sleeping mind someone had been screaming.  The sound frightened her very much, but the sweat that dripped from her temples to run down her jaw did not come from the high sound alone.  What bothered her most was the sick and tormenting laughter of someone who had enjoyed the pain and misery behind the wailing.  Worst of all, she was sure she knew the maker behind that sadistic cackling.  But the face behind the name eluded her, drifting as no more than a hazy image among many others against a background of unenlightened gray.  

The girl shivered and carefully manipulated the blankets more securely around her.  The bandages made her cumbersome, but they also padded her sore limbs and gave her support where her muscles had all but atrophied from lack of use.  Ivory brushed a hand over her cheek to relieve an itch, nose wrinkling as the smell of aging bandages caught her senses.  Her new keepers seemed to be rather clumsy and disorganized.  It wasn't likely that the dressings would change some time soon.  Though Ivory was willing to accept that fully, because while none of them seemed particularly fond of her, they were kind and gentle in their attentions.  In the brief time she had been with them they had dressed her wounds, provided a warm meal and a deep, soft bed to sleep in.  What's more, the big cat kept watch at the foot of her bed, one ear following her every movement despite his state of deep dreaming.  Like the one boy had said, for all his size and power, he was as gentle as his infantile cousins.  

Their constant demonstrations of kindness made the girl wish that she could force the thank you off the tip of her tongue and to their awaiting ears.  She wanted so badly to be able to echo the familiar tone that they used with her name.  Or at least, she wished that she didn't have to flinch away every time they moved just a little too fast, or spoke a note too loudly to each other or to her.  But something held her too close to her fears to be comfortable.  Like a child to its teddy, she clung to her fright and hoped that her reactions would keep her safe from the strange people that surrounded her; keep her hidden from the pain that struck every time she ached touch the familiar auras that surrounded her keepers.

A soft rustle of clothing made Ivory glance up.  Her watery blues settled on a boy who slept peacefully on the chair at her bedside.  Azure locks fell raggedly over his closed eyes, lending him an unruly appearance that matched the attitude he had shown when she had been awake.  But the lines of his face were soft and pale in the room's dim light, dimming the memories of his harsh words. A dark blue blanket covered his body and draped over his shoulders, hiding everything but his face and forearms.  His head was tucked in the crook of his elbow, slightly turned so that his sleeping gaze faced her.  Ivory watched him for a moment, caught between the upsurge of fear at his closeness and the atmosphere of safety and comfort that exuded from his very presence.  It was a paradox that Ivory, still tired from events that she couldn't remember, did not have the strength to deal with.  

The girl yawned suddenly and her eyes began to droop heavily downwards.  Tired, and lulled the feelings of warmth, and security; Ivory settled back down into the bed and drifted away from consciousness.  

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Is she asleep again?"

Sage concentrated for a moment, "quite," he finally replied.

Rowen let out a relieved breath and flopped onto the mossy ground of the meditation field.  "Whew, that was a close one."

The warrior of Light nodded, his face showing his confusion.  "I wonder what it could have been."

Kayara shook her head, "a mind tremor, of sorts, I believe."  Her words came out in spacious breaths and her body trembled from the rush of power that had slammed into her body and washed over her aura like a tidal wave of negativity.  "Whoever the creatures are that once held the Phoenix, they seem to still hold a connection with her.  Her mind must have felt them and reacted to their energies."

"That was some reaction," Sage murmured, "If you hadn't been here with the staff, Kayara, we might not be here at all!"

"Maybe this is a hint," Rowen said, "and we should get outta here."

"Rowen," said his blonde friend shortly, "we can't just leave.  I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable—"

"Uncomfortable?"  Rowen's voice went up an octave.  "I'm sitting here, running around the shattered mind of a supposedly invincible creature that just so happens to be my aunt, and you think I'm _uncomfortable?  Whatever for?  After all, this could be __normal in some people's books."_

"Cool it, you two," Kayara intervened calmly.  "This is a dangerous place to be, and flinging about such emotions could set off another wave of…whatever that was, again.  I don't know if I have the strength to shield us a second time."

Sage closed his eyes and allowed the memory of the energy wave to flow over him once more.  He could still see it, like a fast moving bank of fog roiling through the hills, phasing out everything it touched.  The embodiment of Ivory's mind, where the three now rested, had recoiled from the caress as much as possible, but left the trio of explorers horribly exposed.  What Sage had said earlier was very true: if Kayara hadn't been there, the invading energy would have sucked them up and drained them dry.  The warrior of Light shuddered at the thought of the graying fog touching his fair skin with its ice-flecked tendrils.  Very much like Ivory's mind, there would have been nothing of him left.

Sage opened his eyes and stretched out his senses, forcing himself to see the true imagery of the crippled Phoenix.  From the looks of it, that fog was a common happening; habitually creeping through the withered remnants of her once boundless essence to draw power from what Sage thought was a bottomless source.  But when consulting with Rowen, the boy had shaken his head.

"Even the Phoenix needs rest," he'd said.  

So the empath readjusted his thinking, trying to think of the flaming raptor more as a rechargeable battery that hadn't been given a chance to replenish.  This brought to mind the questionable issue of the trio's invading presence.  Sage wondered if by being where they were, he and the others were inadvertently taxing the decrepit creature's already waned health condition.  He knew by the crumbled remains of the weak mental barrier they had passed when entering the area where the Phoenix's mind rested, that Ivory's mind was unused to visitors.  But the once impassable mental shielding had been torn down years ago, by the looks of it; and the constant energy rape the girl was going through had pushed her beyond the body's ability of self-healing.  So Sage walked about, looking for a way to unplug the girl from what was draining her energy with such incredible but slow efficiency, but doing so without hurting her any more than she'd already been.  He wanted to give her a chance to heal and recover from the inside out; as Kayara had said that would be the best way.  

After a bout of heavy thinking on the part of all three trespassers, they had finally come up with a means to a temporary blockade to invasion.  Combining their powers and knowledge of the meditation field into the Ancient Staff, Kayara and Sage began building a thin wall around the Fire Raptor's mind.  Rowen put space into the equation, thickening the barrier and sliding a thin, but dark veil around the wall to conceal it from even the closest of scrutiny.  When all was said and done, the Phoenix's presence dimmed considerably.  Only when they stood right next to their creation could they feel it at all.

Kayara smiled in satisfaction.  "Well done.  In a moment it will thicken to become impenetrable; only those she knows and freely admits shall pass through it.  And, if all goes well, when her strength returns, she should be able to simply shake it off and rebuild her own to replace it.  Is that not correct, Halo?"

"You'd know more about this than I would, Kayara," Sage responded, but his voice was reflective and his eyes were distant.  "Look."

Obediently, his companions turned to see what Sage had found, and were surprised to see another foreboding gray fog bank rumbling close.  It swept towards them at a rapidly increasing speed, obliging Kayara to step forward and raise her staff to ward it off once more.  Like water off of cliff rocks, the fog crashed against her shield, surging upwards before recoiling away and regrouping.  It flowed away from them a distance before surging forwards again, this time crashing into the newly erected barrier.  The wall shuddered, but held, causing the trio to let out a collective sigh of relief.  The fog bank welled against the dark wall, lapping moodily against it before losing interest and roiling back towards Kayara's barrier.  Kayara, however, was becoming tired, and her shield momentarily wavered.  Sage frowned and stepped forward to help his comrade, placing a hand against her barrier as the thick masse of fog pressed against it.  After the briefest of instances, Sage's hand began to glow the gentle green of Halo and the fog lurched away.  It churned in a compacted cloud shape for a space of breaths before drifting away once more in the direction it had come from.  

With a relieved sigh, Kayara dropped her ward, and the staff clanked and jingled as it was brought to rest against her shoulder.   "I won't be able to repeat that."

"I don't think you'll have to," Rowen told her, "looks like Sage scared whatever it was away."  Rowen, still sitting on the comfortable softness of the ground, eyed Sage as he watched the last few tendrils of the offending cloudbank fade into nothingness.  "What're yeah thinkin', Sage?"  

"I'm thinking," he replied slowly, "that I knew that energy."

Kayara looked at him, the fatigue on her face mingling with intrigue.  "By what means, Halo?  How would you know such a dread feeling?"

The boy shook his head, "I'm not sure, but it was familiar to the touch.  When it pushed against me, I recognized it and could push it back…I shouldn't be able to unless I've felt it before."

"That's strange, buddy, " Rowen replied, "there's no one we know that nasty that can come here and—" he stopped suddenly, and both boys' eyes flew to meet.

"—Fillip," came the simultaneous reply.

Kayara blinked owlishly and stared at her companions, "pardon?"

Rowen quickly began to fill the Ancient in, "one of the people who were keeping Ivory.  In fact, I think he was one of two in charge.  Jamten was the other one.  They don't do much, but you can feel it when you're near them, in the back of your mind."

Sage nodded, "they have power, a good quantity of it.  But they seem reluctant to use it."

Kayara shook her head slowly, "I have not felt such people, are you sure?"

The Ronins' eyes widened slightly; "you can't feel them?  That's impossible!"

"Apparently not," she retorted crossly, "if they have been around for so very long and stayed from my notice."

Thoughtfully, Sage propped an elbow in his hand and began to rub his chin, "actually, Rowen, this supports your theory.  Kayara, how do you find a person, say…Dais, if you needed to."

Surprised by the question and slightly off guard, the Lady of Cruelty answered, "If I wanted to find Dais?  How I find the rest of you, I suppose, I feel out your energy and follow it to you."

"You mean our auras?"

"Something like that."

Sage nodded, satisfied.  "But what if Dais played down his aura just enough so you couldn't detect him, then what?"

Kayara twitched her eyebrow upwards, "Dais doesn't know how to do that."

"But if he did."

"If he did, then I would have a demon of a time finding him.  That man already knows how to blend in better than grass in a valley."

"Exactly.  Do you see?  Jamten and his people are playing down their energy.  Most looking for him would sweep right over his hiding spot."

Rowen thought about this for a few minutes, "and those that are sensitive to such imbalances would never feel anything suspicious, since they're not supposed to be here in the first place.  Either way, they stay safely incognito."

"So the questions that remain seem to be: how long have they been hiding, and why do they come out when they do?"

The blue haired Ronin looked at his friend, quirking his lips.  "I bet I know where to find the answers."

Sage looked at him, "where?"

"The same place we haven't found anything else we've looked for."  Rowen spread his hands wide, "right here."

"Rowen," Kayara lay her forehead on her hand, letting her water colored bangs flow through her fingers, "you're not helping."

"Never said I could."

Sage sighed, "There's got to be another way."  
  


"How did you come about the knowledge of these new beings in the first place, Sage?"  Kayara asked, recovered from Rowen's bout of humor.

The blonde frowned, trying to think back.  "I'd say our first encounter was when they came to the school as students.  But meeting them happened outside the dojo when we were going for dinner."

"The memory does not appear to be a fond one."

"It wasn't," interjected Rowen.  "They showed themselves as bad and proud of it.  For all that they're trying to play themselves down, they're too used to acting man on top.  And it shows."

Kayara considered this a moment, "did they know who you are?"  The question was carefully worded, almost as if it were rhetorical, with no real answer.

"It would be impossible to have as much ability as they did and not be able to detect it in others."  Sage rolled the thought around in his mind a time.  "I think they knew who we were, but weren't quite sure…almost as if they were testing us without caring about the answer."

"They do not consider you a threat, then."

Rowen furrowed his brows, "not yet."

The girl looked at him, "yet?"

Rowen nodded, "yet.  These people are scary, but we can be scary too.  Only we're the good guys, and we don't usually show that."

Kayara smiled at her friend, a warm gesture and full of promises yet untold.  "That, Strata, I am grateful for.  Thankful that you are good and will always be such."

Slightly confused, Rowen gave a half smile and scratched the back of his head, "I guess we wouldn't have it any other way, Kayara."

"Rowen," said Sage, "why don't you try the barrier.  If its solid I'd like to pull out of here; being this close only helps Fillip find her again, and I'd rather not stress the shield anymore than it needs to be."

Rowen blinked, "why me?"

"It makes the most sense for you, Rowen," Kayara told him, "she knows you best.  As she recognizes you when you touch it, you should feel no more than an unpleasant tingle.  But do not let yourself go through it, though the offer may present itself."

Sage kept his face neutral, "just touch the barrier, Row, and let's go."

Suspicious but compliant, Rowen turned to the wall.  Lifting his hand and laying it closely parallel, he could feel how solid it had become in the short while it had been up, like water to ice.  Kayara said, in theory, the barrier wouldn't hurt him; it would just be like a limb waking up from a loss of circulation.  And that was if she remembered him.  He didn't fancy the idea anything stronger than pins and needles should Kayara's idea fall through.  But then, that sensation running through his entire body if he crossed the barrier completely wasn't exactly enticing, either.  Sucking in a breath, Rowen pressed his hand to the barrier.

Nothing happened.

"Well?"  Came Kayara's anxious voice.

"Nothing," he said flatly.  Rowen struggled to keep his voice and face from giving any of his emotions away.  His skin prickled under the humming energy of the shield and he could feel the solid, unwavering strength that suddenly concentrated in the area of his hand.  Tentatively, he pressed his weight into his palm, then drew in a sharp breath and jerked his hand away when a sharp, hot pain lanced through his nerves.

He turned back to his friends, cradling his aching limb,  "absolutely nothing.  The wall ain't movin', let's get back."

The ground under their feet began to tremble slightly and the air around them sighed.  Brushes of heat crept down their arms and across their faces.  Sage and Kayara became alert, surprised by the sudden activity in normally passive cavity.  Rowen looked about cautiously, searching for another cloudbank.  

"Do you see anything, Row?"

He shook his head, "no.  But I think she's getting restless.  She wants to wake up."

Sage hummed softly, "She shouldn't be able to rumble like this, she's too beaten up to protest."

Rowen's eyes became very dark and very serious as he let his still smarting arm drop to his side, "never, Sage, underestimate what the Phoenix can do.  Ever."

For the first time in a very long while, Kayara turned an appraising eye on the night versed Ronin.  He stood his ground with his cryptic remark still hanging in the air, and for a brief moment, his usual countenance slipped and his face became a contorted mask of pain and anger.  Very suddenly, she wanted to go home to her world and sit in familiar surroundings, far away from this lone warrior.  

Sage must have felt something similar, because he quickly shook himself off and nodded to his friend, "I'll remember that Rowen.  But right now, let's just get back.  All right?"

Rowen nodded, and a smile spread across his face as the previous moments slipped by to be forgotten.  "Sure thing, Sage.  I'm gettin' kind of hungry."

The blonde shook his head, glad to be past the serious Rowen; "Kento Junior strikes again.  Let's go then."

Kayara laughed and Rowen glared.  "I'll get you for that, Sage."

He gave a wane smile, "perhaps.  But I won't hold my breath."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Urk.  That took a while, didn't it. ^.^;; I wonder if I've confused anyone, yet.  More still coming!  


	14. Chapter 13: Its Getting Hot in Here

First of all, no, you may _not_ slap me for this title, anyone.

Second of all, I'm alive! Barely! Its been years, so to all the old hands, welcome back! I hope this chapter makes it well worth the wait! Thanks for the actual publishing of anything new goes to Little Ucchan, who has great talent in the areas of blackmail and bribery, and who spent many _many_ hours with my sorry tail, cracking the whip to get words out of my head and onto the computer.

Third of all: Aeris! You and Ucchan, seriously! And btw, I was trying hard to get this published before the review that you threatened showed up and I finished editing this chapter _the exact same time, literally,_ that your review showed up in my inbox.

I will get your for your obscenely long review. Both of you, and your little dogs, too!

* * *

**The Casting of Shadows**

**By Phoenix Cubed**

**Chapter 13: Its Getting Hot in Here**

* * *

The rain tapped importantly against the closed window of Cye's room, bringing the Ronin's attentions away from that of sleep and into the business of waking up. Buried beneath three quilts and snug in her latest acquisition: pajamas with swim trunk wearing flounders can-canning on a fluorescent pink background, Cye answered the wake up call slowly and grudgingly. It was early and dark, and she was warm and the bite of the air against her nose told her that the rain had not only driven away the sun, but the heat as well. 

The rain gave a particularly hard drum roll against her window. _Too bad_, it said, _you have things to do._

"'Mph," she replied, rolling over to put her back to the rain, "d'not." She shut her eyes to the morning, full intending to sleep in as a kick-off to her spring vacation. There was nothing so important happening right then that she in particular had to get up and attend.

The window bumped and rattled as a hard gust of wind and a burst of hail slammed against the glass. The rain, it seemed, disagreed with her.

She ignored it.

_FLASH!_

_CRASH! KA-BOOM!_

"Yip!" The lightning was bright and very close, and the ensuing thunder was the immediate and deafening counterpart. "_Bloody_!" She swore, "all right! I'm up!

The rain pattered smugly upon the window, satisfied.

"Yeah? Well, g'morning to you too, psycho weather," Cye yawned and began pushing the covers back from her body, trying hard to ignore the fact that she'd just had a conversation with a thunderstorm. Instead she focused on what possibly could be wrong that needed her attention right there and then. She glanced at the clock: fifteen to seven. The only ones in the house that _might_ be up before seven during vacation weeks were Sage and Ryo, but with the rainstorm outside, she doubted even they would find the motivation to leave their beds for at least another hour. Heavy weather like this leadened Sage's senses and he probably wouldn't even realize he was sleeping in, and Ryo and White Blaze didn't particularly like rain; they'd sleep in, too.

Mia could take care of herself; there was nothing cooking or soaking overnight; Kento was snoring like a chainsaw in the room next door, Rowen was—

Cye's stomach clenched. Rowen was watching Ivory, like he had the night before, and the night before that.

The rain began tapping a little harder. _Things to do. Things to do._

A small worm named Guilt began to wind its way through Cye's gut as the Ronin finished making her bed and padded to her closet. She hadn't taken any shifts to watch Ivory in several days; in fact, outside of tending to her wounds when the Phoenix had first arrived at the house and cooking dinner last night, Cye hadn't done much of anything. The worm moved to her chest, making the cinnamon haired girl squirm in discomfort. Well, she'd erased the Phoenix's memories and possibly any access the creature had had to what remained of her powers. The Phoenix—Ivory, Cye amended suddenly, that poor broken child down the hall didn't have the strength to hold up such a name right now—had slept mostly since her arrival, and had eaten just once. It would probably be prudent of Cye, since she was the main one responsible for the mental fix Ivory was in, to go check on the girl while everyone else slept in.

Since she obviously wasn't getting anymore sleep that morning.

The storm pittered agreeably.

"Why don't you go rain somewhere useful," she muttered, chucking off her pajamas and throwing on a t-shirt, a sweater and a loose pair of jeans, "like the Sahara."

Grabbing a second set of clothes from her dresser, Cye resolutely exited her room and made her way down the long hall to the guestroom where the Ronins were stowing the Phoenix. Outside the door, Cye paused with her hand on the doorknob, and took a deep breath then let it out slowly. _Here goes nothing._ She opened the door.

And promptly closed it again. "Hoowee, that _stinks_," she gasped, catching a whiff of the stench of overripe bandages and unwashed bodies that washed through the doorway. "I think we'll start this day out with a _bath._" Bracing herself, Cye opened the door for round two.

The guestroom was surprisingly dark for midmorning. The dark rain clouds outside kept away the sun that normally lit up the spacious room, replacing its normally bright and cheery atmosphere with something darker, more mysterious. Shadows hung like thick, opaque drapes in the corners of the room, waiting in silence for their chance to draw across the floor and choke off the remaining light. Such that the room was, it took a few moments for Cye's eyes to adjust to the absence of light. As her pupils widened in accordance to the predominating shades, her heart gave a sudden leap of fear.

Ivory was not in the bed.

Rowen slept in an awkward position on a straight-backed chair by the bed, his arms draped over the headboard of the chair and his chin digging into the backs of his hands. There were deep black bags under his eyes, and Cye wondered just exactly how much sleep he had gotten the last few nights. At his feet, White Blaze breathed deeply in and out, signaling a sleep as genuine as his human counterpart.

But the mattress where Ivory was supposed to be sleeping right along with them was empty. The sheets and quilts and had been pushed to the foot of the bed in a quasi-neat bundle; Cye bit her lip as she noticed the dried stains of blood against the once white sheets. They didn't look fresh, meaning they were probably from her initial arrival. So where had the little bird flown to?

A movement near the window caught Cye's attention and dragged her eyes away from the offending scene of the empty bed. In the corner of the room, half hidden by the lack of light, was Ivory. She kneeled awkwardly on the back of the couch that was pushed against the far wall, her bandaged forearms braced against the fogged windowpane. A tangled mess of thin blonde hair half hid her face, but as Cye moved slowly closer to the girl, she watched as an expression of wonderment dawned into view. Ivory's eyes were large and fascinated with the gray, raining world on the other side of the glass. Cye wondered what could be so captivating outside, though if it was anything like her conversation she'd had earlier with the same storm, Torrent had a few good guesses. Half amused, half curious, Cye watched Ivory watch the rain. The girl's stiff, swollen fingers flexed against the window and she nodded her head occasionally as she watched and listened to the rain beat what Cye decided was almost a sad, lonely rhythm against the thick glass.

Then another wave of the ever-ripening air wafted under her nose. Cye was not going to sit around forever. "Yo," she called out softly, "Ivory."

Ivory let out a startled gasp and twisted towards Cye, but the movement was too fast for the injured girl to maintain her balance. Ivory's bandages slipped against the slick window, and her hands lost their grip against the glass and slid rapidly downward, tipping her body forward. Ivory's head made a thunking noise as it hit the glass, causing her to cry out and rear back and clutch her head; at the same time Ivory's knees gave out, sending her tumbling off the sofa and onto the floor.

Immediately, Rowen was awake. He jumped from his chair at the sound of Ivory crying out, knocking over the chair onto White Blaze in his effort to snap-to-it.

"Ivory, are you all right?" Rowen asked, skidding to a halt by the girl and dropping to his knees, "Ivory?"

"I'm sorry Rowen, I surprised her—hey, what's she doing?" Cye asked, kneeling down next to Rowen. The two watched as Ivory began to whimper and curled up into as little a ball as she could force her stiff, broken body. Rowen sucked in a hard breath as Ivory started to rock back and forth on the floor, her hands over her head and her face buried in her knees to form a protective shell. Cye grabbed Ivory's shoulders, trying to stop the rocking. "Easy, Ivory, hey," she soothed, "take it easy. Stop that, come on—"

"She's saying something," Rowen realized, leaning close to Ivory's head. "What the—"

Cye copied Rowen and inclined her head close to Ivory's face to pick up a fast paced monologue.

"…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm…"

Cye pulled away, "Trident's ears," she swore, "sit her up, quick, before she panics any more."

Rowen nodded, "get her on the couch."

Quickly, the two teens picked the cowering form off the floor and hefted her onto the sofa. Cye grimaced and took a firm hold of the girl's shoulders while Rowen pulled her legs straight, setting her feet on the cold floor. At the touch of their hands against her pale skin, Ivory started breathing faster and her muscles spasmed desperately against their strong grips. "I'm sorry!" She cried louder, her eyes wide and unseeing as she struggled against the two, "I'm sorry I'm sorry—"

"Hey hey, Ivory," Cye let go of the girl's shoulders to take a firm hold of her jaw, forcing Ivory to look squarely at Cye. "It's all right, calm down. There's nothing to be sorry about, shh, calm down…"

Pale blue met vibrant green as Cye used her unique brand of empathy to soothsay the girl, letting her virtue of Trust wash against Ivory like a gentle low sea tide; the calming effects of Cye's voice poured over Ivory's fear and pulled it out and away with the riptide of Cye's whispering voice. Ivory's breathing began to slow and her eyes blinked and watered. She took a deep, shuddering breath and shook her head free of Cye's grip; her eyes wavered and then focused at her self appointed guardians as if seeing them for the very first time.

Cye smiled, "morning, Sunshine. You feel better now?"

Ivory blinked, surprised at being addressed so directly, and ducked her head. Scraggly blonde hair fell over her face, but Cye could see the barest hint of blue peaking out between strands as the girl covertly watched the two people in front of her. Torrent chuckled quietly to herself. The girl reminded her of a shy Spinner dolphin Cye once encountered beached after a vicious storm had ripped across the coast. If Cye could make friends with that little snapper, a slip of a girl couldn't be that much more difficult.

"Well, you're not screaming anymore, so there's some improvement," she mused, "though I don't know what there's to be sorry about—except the smell in this room, whew!"

Rowen snorted, "You don't smell like a spring cherry blossom yourself, Cye."

"But I don't smell like a three day unwashed body, either." Cye replied, getting to her feet and helping Rowen up. "I think its time Ivory had a bath."

Rowen raised a blue eyebrow, "a bath."

"You like the way she smells?" Cye saw him one eyebrow and raised him a second.

"Not particularly, no."

"Then pick her up and let's get going. I'm getting faint."

"Wonderful, " he muttered, "chauffeur duties." He turned to Ivory, trying hard to keep the frown off his face, "ready?"

Ivory's eyes went wide. Rowen sighed; he'd take that as a "no."

It was an awkward walk to the bathroom that ultimately ended with Rowen picking up the unsteady girl and carrying her the interminable length of the hallway. Her ankle still soar from its encounter with the tree root, combined with three days of sleep and healing, made for an unsteady gait down the wood floored hall. Cye had been on one side an with Rowen supporting her on the other, but after the third time of tripping on a thin rug lying on the floor, Strata sighed in exasperation and simply scooped the girl into his arms.

Ivory's eyes went wide as a small scream fell from her lips as Rowen lifted her off the ground. Not sure whether to hold onto the boy for support or curl in on herself once more in fear of reprisal, her muscles froze and Ivory dared not move.

Tension sang through her body and this time Rowen did scowl. It was like holding on to a time bomb. "You're fine, Ive," he told her, giving her a little heft, "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"That's right," said Cye, now slightly ahead of the two and walking backward to talk to the girl and keep her calm. "You're doing all right, Ivory. Rowen only _looks_ mean."

"Funny, Cye," Rowen replied, ducking into the bathroom sideways, taking care not to knock the girl's feet in the narrow doorway. "Where do you want her?"

Cye began to forage through the shelves of the bathroom closet, searching for towels and bath soap, "set her on the toilet, would you, Ro? Make sure the seat is down first, though."

"You'd think I'd just let her fall in?"

"Knowing you, Rowen? You'd probably flush."

"Hey," Rowen was indignant. "That was cruel, Cye."

Torrent turned around and patted her friend's cheek in a condescending manner, "it was supposed to be. Now, shoo for a while, I'll help Ivory with her bath."

"Help?" Rowen stood there for a few moments blinking owlishly, "Oh," he finally said. His cheeks flared to a brilliant crimson and he began edging backward, "Right, well, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me—" Rowen scuttled through the door and shut it firmly.

Cye chuckled as she heard his fast paced footsteps retreating quickly through the hall and down the stairs. "Poor Rowen," she murmured before turning back to Ivory who sat wide-eyed and trembling on the porcelain lid of the toilet. "Well," Cye entreated, "how about that bath?"

Ivory stared at Cye.

Cye let out a long breath of air and counted to five, "you can talk, you know. I'm sure you've got plenty to say about _something_. And I'd like to hear it."

Ivory cocked her head at Cye, regarding her warily, but also curiously. She was considering her words, at least, so Cye left it at that and moved to the faucet. The knobs squeaked and groaned and water began gushing from the faucet into the European style tub, quickly filling the basin. Air in the bathroom began to thicken and steam floated aimlessly through the atmosphere. Cye hummed to herself as she poured in an array of disinfectants and bubbling soap. No matter what, the water would sting the girl as it penetrated the cuts and furthered the healing process. As an afterthought, Cye turned the water to hot, thinking it silly to be concerned about burning a creature that thrived on fire and heat.

"All right, girl, off with your clothes."

If at all possible, Ivory looked shocked. She shrunk down a little and gripped the toilet hard. She looked up at Cye like a cornered animal, the whites of her eyes glistening brightly in the intense bathroom lights.

Cye gave an amused snort and rolled up her sleeves, "Oh come now. I'm not going to hurt you, we're both girls, and you can't take a bath with 'em on. Let's go, then."

Five minutes later, both girls were sweating and Ivory was breathing hard at the effort it had taken to move her limbs and shimmy off the loose sweatpants and oversized shirt that Cye and Sage had dressed her in after fixing her up three days ago. The cast was a lost cause; Cye decided to just let it get wet, and the rest of the bandages were so bloody or so nasty smelling that they came off no matter what was underneath, and went directly into the garbage. Thankfully, most everything on her skin was either the ugly yellow of a healing bruise or the puckered pink of a fresh scar, but Cye knew the muscles and the bones underneath were still sore and stiff.

"Sorry, sweetie," Cye murmured to a now completely naked Ivory. "The bath will make you feel better, promise." Trying hard not to look at her pronounced ribs and jutting hip bones, Cye helped Ivory ease into the steaming tub, one inch at a time. Almost fully seated, the once proud Fire's foot slipped on the soapy bottom and the weak creature gasped and pinwheeled her arms around to regain her balance, but ended smacking Cye in the face instead. Cye went "ooph!" at the sudden hit and lost her grip. Removed of her support, Ivory fell backwards and disappeared into the bubbly depths with a spectacular splash of hot, sudsy water.

"Crap!" Cye shoved her hands into the hot bath. "Ivory!" She found a shoulder and pulled hard upwards. Ivory shot out of the water, a mass of iridescent soap clouds and streaming water. She shook herself off and turned her startled blue eyes on Cye.

"Hot!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh!" Cye gasped in shock, "You talked! I mean, jeez, you all right? Is it too hot? Are you okay?"

Ivory shuddered a bit and dipped her body back into the big tub until her chin lapped against the water, and her eyes closed in what Cye could only describe as sheer bliss. "Hot," she purred, her voice soft and savory.

Unsure about what was going on, Cye kneeled by the tub and propped her arms on the rim. "Hmm," she said, "I suppose you haven't had a bath in a while."

Ivory opened her eyes and looked up at Cye, then glanced away, "wasn't…wasn't allowed."

"Wasn't allowed…" Cye repeated. "You mean, by you were with before?" Cye shook her head, nonplussed, "But you shouldn't remember them." _ I_ know_ I destroyed those memories._

Ivory tensed up in the water, creating fine shivers that made the water around her roll out in little waves. "Did I do…bad? No hot? I'm sorry I'm sor—"

"What? No!" Cye shook her head, cutting off a potential panic attack, "I'm surprised you remember them, that's all. No, you forget them and from now on, right? And I'll make sure you get hot baths at whenever you want and keep you roasty toasty all day; how about it?"

Ivory sat there, blinking in near disbelief with eyes that Cye would swear were becoming a deeper blue every time she looked at them. Then, very quietly, as if almost afraid of the answer, she asked in a faint, pensive voice, as if not daring to believe Cye wasn't setting her up for a fall: "All day? All hot?"

Torrent smiled her warmest smile, "Hot as you can take it."

Ivory closed her eyes to sink even deeper into the water and spoke in a soft, wistful hush, "I…I miss the hot."

_Miss the hot._ Deep inside her the worm burst into a thousand little butterflies. Cye's throat constricted and her heart gave a painful thump at the sudden lack of space in her chest. She swallowed, _not anymore, you won't._ _I swear it._

Suddenly, Ivory smiled. It was the first positive, real expression Cye had seen from her.

"Okay!" she announced. "Clean!"

Cye blinked, and then laughed, surprised at the sudden mood swing, "Not yet, you're not! Arms up, girl!"

Ivory didn't obey but instead wallowed deeper into the water, sending a hot wave pouring over the side and into Cye's lap. Bubbles popped at the surface as Ivory scowled at Cye. Torrent sighed, but smiled and rerolled her sleeves.

Mission accepted.

* * *

Ryo meandered into the kitchen at half past nine on the first morning of spring break. Two full weeks in the middle his favorite season with nothing more to do than kick a ball and baby-sit a bird. What more could he want? Answers to all the damn questions that were buzzing around in his already too full head. 

Sliding into his normal seat at the kitchen table, Ryo turned a speculative eye on the meager array of breakfast items and the lack of warm bodies that were supposed to be filling the empty chairs around him. He looked up at Sage and, surprisingly, Rowen, who were sitting in seats across the table from him.

"Is Cye on strike, or has the world simply stopped turning?"

Sage let out a soft chuckle. "Cye decided to be busy this morning, Ryo. She said that unless we wanted to trade places with her, which I doubt she would allow, we'd have to fend for ourselves this morning."

"Really," Ryo raised an eyebrow at his friend, "what, exactly, is she busy doing?"

"Helping Ivory get cleaned up," Sage's one visible eye held a gleam of amusement, "isn't that right, Rowen?"

Rowen tilted his head back and took a long swig of very black coffee. His porcelain mug came down with a definite 'clink' as he glared at his friend, "Its not funny, Sage."

The amused gleam intensified, "yes it is."

Ryo flicked his eyes back and forth between the two, wondering about the joke he'd missed between the two of his friends, and if he really wanted to know. Watching Rowen split a bagel in half with a bread knife, Ryo decided he really didn't.

Mia came through the kitchen door with a yawn and a wave to the seated trio. "Morning, boys."

A various assortment of early day greetings were thrown out as Mia scrounged up a banana and a bowl of milk before seating herself at the table beside Ryo. Peeling back her banana in a meticulous fashion, she began to cut thin slices of the white fruit and drop them one by one into her bowl. "So what's on the Ronin agenda today?"

Ryo swallowed back a mouthful of granola, "considering its raining cats and dogs outside, we'll have to stick to indoor playtime activities."

"Really," Mia replied, spooning her bananas evenly in the milk, "and exactly what areas of the house will I have to reinforce for these indoor playtime activities?"

Ryo grinned and winked at Rowen, "the usual amount, I suppose."

Rowen nodded back in a solemn gesture, "all of them."

Sage snorked in his glass of orange juice, caught off guard by his friend's attempt at jocularity. Mia laughed and Ryo chuckled, while Rowen simply shook his head and took a bite of his bagel. "Kento's up, by the way."

Sure enough, a quiet rumbling from the stairs made the table occupants look up. Mia and Ryo leaned back in their chairs to see a disheveled looking Kento headed down the steps, his feet hitting each plank with an impressive thunk. His countenance was mostly alert and scowling as he jumped the last few steps and headed to the kitchen. Stopping at the doorway, he directed his glare at Sage and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Cye wants you, Sage. Something about Ivory and new bandages."

Sage gave him a pleasant smile, "good morning to you too, Kento. Cye not letting you eat?"

The hefty Ronin's scowl deepened, "no. Not until Ivory gets downstairs."

Rowen chuckled and slurped on his coffee, "poor Kento. It must be awful to be so empty so early."

Kento turned a flinty gaze to his blue friend, "shut up, Coffee Boy."

Sage took one last sip of his juice and stood, "behave, gentleman. Its too early for cabin fever."

There was a chorus of "whatevers" that made him chuckle as he strode from the kitchen and up the way Kento had come. He detoured briefly at the hall storage closet. Grabbing an assortment of ointments and wraps, he wondered why Cye was bothering with Ivory so early on a day that there would be very little else to do. He hadn't even been planning to wake the girl until well after breakfast. The door swung shut with an easy flick of his hand and he continued down the hall.

Knocking softly on the bathroom door, Halo called out, "Cye? Everyone decent?"

"Come on in, Sage."

Sage did as he was bidden and carefully opened the door, leaving it open to let the captured humidity escape into the dry hallway air. In the bathroom proper, Ivory was seated on a towel draped across the toilet, dressed in a t-shirt and baggy jeans that were too large for her petite frame. The fact that they were Cye's clothes—made obvious by a shirt decorated in brightly colored orange goldfish swimming through a Technicolor blue background—disturbed Sage. He knew it wasn't her emaciated condition that made the clothes not fit, but the simple fact that something about the girl was just too small.

He turned to Cye, who was dressed in a similar outfit, only green with smiling orcas cavorting about the front, and gave her a look, "nice choice of clothing, Cye. Did she pick it out, or are you just that bad of an influence?"

"Oh ha ha, Blondie," said Cye, amusement adding a lilt to her already very British accent, "I apologize if we can't all be walking Vogue advertisements. We're going to have to go shopping and get her some clothes that actually fit."

"I agree." Sage looked back at Ivory, who was sitting quietly on the white seat, her hands braced on the edge of the seat to support her weight in front of her body, glancing between the two Ronins like a puppy eyeing perspective owners. "But let's leave you both home."

"Hey!"

Sage shook his head. "Let's get this done, shall we? My cold breakfast is warming as we speak."

Cye rolled her eyes, "fine." She pushed off the counter and stretched, throwing her arms into the air, her hands reaching into the collected mists. "I took all the old bandages off before she got in, they were starting to smell something awful."

Sage nodded, "they've been on three days, I should think so. But let's take a look, see what needs to be reapplied and what we should leave to air out."

Ivory continued to sit quietly, apparently used to being talked about as if she weren't there. Sage said a silent curse for his manners and turned to her, "good morning, Ivory. How are you this morning?"

Ivory gave the teen an apprehensive glance and turned to Cye for directions. The other girl smiled at her.

"You're all right. Sage doesn't bite, either."

Ivory nodded and bit her lip to look back at the tall blonde teen, her eyes large and curious, searching for confirmation of this new light of information. Then, very tentatively, her hand came out and she stretched long slim fingers towards him, letting them hover just inches away from his body. Sage felt a tingle rush through his body.

"Bright," she told him, looking up.

The hairs on the back of Sage's neck stood up and danced. "Shit," he swore, and stepped back from the girl. _How'd you do that?_ "Don't do that!"

Immediately, Ivory's hand snapped back to her body. She shrank back from the teen and cringed, "wrong? Wrong? I'm sorry, wrong! Sorry sorry—"

"Whoa! Not again!" Cye pounced on the girl and swooped her up into a tight hold. "Sage, apologize for scaring her!"

"She scared _me_," he replied, shaken. "I thought you said you'd—"

"I _did_," Cye snapped, "and she remembers them, too. But forget that right now and say sorry before she has a meltdown!"

Sage shook his head, realizing that he'd overreacted somehow. "What's there to be sorry about?" He grabbed Ivory underneath her arms and lifted her out of Cye's grip to set her on the counter by the sink. Ivory winced at the sudden movement, but the action was surprising enough that she stopped her desperate monologue and glanced up at Sage to see him giving her an amused smile. "After all, I'm pretty bright, aren't I."

Ivory blinked at him, giving Sage the okay to keep talking. "But pretty stupid to get worked up over you reading my aura. Just give me a warning next time, Ivory. And no more sorry, you've been throwing that at my head for days. All right?"

Ivory dropped her head, "'kay."

Sage dropped his sword calloused hand on the top of Ivory's head and ruffled her drying hair. _Rowen was right, I can't underestimate this creature._ "I think I just heard your stomach—or White Blaze roaring. Let's get you fixed up and down to the kitchen."

With that, Sage got to work and Cye watched with detached amusement as the empath carefully examined the pale blonde girl, moving her back and forth with hardly any discomfort to show for Ivory's efforts. Only a few more bandages were necessary, but mostly for support. Sage lectured Cye for ruining the cast but replaced it with a light wrap.

"There," he announced finally as he secured the gauze on her arm, "done. Don't get those wet today, all right?"

Ivory grabbed her lower lip and worried it with her teeth, but nodded. Sage glanced at Cye, "does she talk normally yet?"

Cye chuckled, "volumes. Ask her what kind of breakfast she likes."

Sage glanced back at Ivory. He cocked an eyebrow at her, "what kind?"

"Break…fast." Ivory seemed to think about this for a minute. Then she looked to Sage, "Um, ah, m-maybe a…a warm breakfast?"

Cye coughed and made an up motion with her hands. Sage caught on quick, he flashed the girl a catty smile, "wouldn't you like a hot breakfast better?"

"Hot!" The look of sheer delight that dawned over Ivory's face made Sage's long night on the meditation field and not so pleasant morning completely worth the hassles and petty fights he had suffered through.

"Come on," he said, picking the girl up off the counter and setting her on her feet, "let's get you to breakfast."

"And I'm just in time, I see." Kento's gruff voice resonated from the bathroom doorway. "Is she all done?"

Cye pushed her hips off the bathroom counter and nodded to the other Ronin, "yup. Kento, could you bring her down to the kitchen while we clean up here?"

"Sure, " Kento flashed the room a grin and flexed his muscles in an impressive display that was lost on everyone but the large sink mirror. "Hardrock Moving Service at your…service." The boy grinned sheepishly, "I need a better slogan."

Cye laughed and threw a towel at him, "that you do."

Kento grinned again and moved in to pick up his carry on. "You ready, Ivory?"

The slender girl ducked behind Sage and eyed Kento carefully, her watered down blues betraying her apprehension towards the impressively sized Ronin. Cye resisted the urge to massage her temples. If they were going to have to go through the scared "sorry sorry" routine with everyone, this was going to be a long day.

Strangely enough, however, Kento was either oblivious to the look she gave him, or decided to ignore it, because he waltzed over to the girl and scooped her into his arms with a graceful arc that tossed her into the air. Ivory gave a yip and fell onto his brawny forearms, and she wrapped her own slender limbs around his thick neck for balance. His grin widened even more, and as she turned to him with astonished eyes, Kento gave her a wink with his own bright baby blues.

"Pretty girls just can't keep their hands off me," he joked as positioned her carefully for better carrying.

His quip was rewarded by a slight blush from his passenger as she tried to hide her rosy cheeks in the bend of his shoulder.

Kento chuckled, "that's what I thought. Now, off to breakfast. What'cha makin', Cye?"

Frosty green emeralds settled on the grinning Hardrock as Cye paused in picking up Ivory's discarded clothes, "what am _I_ making?"

"Of course," Kento replied, his face taking on a note of seriousness. "You can't expect poor distressed Ivory to fix her own breakfast, can you? Sick in bed for days? She'll make a bigger mess than Rowen and I combined."

"Really."

The boy nodded in earnest, "it's all for the best, I think. And I'm sure the others would agree with me. But then, there's the matter of what she can really _eat. _So you'd probably have to make lots of different kinds of foods to see what she likes."

Cye's eyebrow rose slowly over the course of Kento's speech. She continued to look at him with cynical skepticism. "And the fact that you'll coincidentally be eating the leftovers makes no-nevermind to you."

"I gladly sacrifice my stomach for the sake of the cause."

Sage began to chuckle, "oh, go on, Cye. There's not much to clean up here, anyway."

Cye turned her flat green eyes to Sage. "Gruel," she threatened. "Bland, unsalted, Irish Steel gruel."

Halo smiled blandly at his friend. "I've already eaten most of my breakfast, thank you."

"Of course you have," Cye rolled her eyes and heaved a resigned sigh, "well why not? Its what we're here for, after all. Come on, then. Let's find you poor sacrificial lambs something to eat."

True to his offer, Sage stayed upstairs to clean up the minor mess they had made while bathing Ivory (Any mess had been worth it, the girl stank like last week's garbage.) and Cye led the oddly formed procession down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

Kento made a ruckus the whole way, bellowing out a variety of off color jokes and remarks that made Ivory gasp, blush, and giggle alternatively until they reached the kitchen, where he gave her by then a comfortable and smiling Ivory a good-natured Eskimo kiss and set her down in the chair next to an astounded Rowen and across from an equally amaze Ryo. Kento then took his own seat and wiggled his eyebrows at Cye, who was standing by the stove with a thoughtful expression draped across her features.

"Well, Cye?"

Ryo and Rowen exchanged curious glances with each other. The tiger eyed boy looked at Ivory, who was sitting alert and curious across from him, and then back to Rowen. Strata shrugged and Ryo gave him a brief glare. He turned to Cye, "what's up, Cye?"

Kento answered for her, "Cye decided to make Ivory breakfast."

Wildfire's eyes brightened, "really? Any chance of leftovers?"

Cye stared at various air molecules, not listening to the conversation circulating around her. Slender fingers gently tapped against her delicate chin as thoughts shared their views with her. Finally, she pushed herself off the oven door and began to bustle about the kitchen. Bending down, she deftly popped open a low cabinet and pulled out a large pot. Placing it in the sink, she gave the faucet handle a negligent flip to turn on the cold water before opening a higher cabinet and taking out a large cream-colored canister. Placing it next to the sink, she turned off the water and carried the pot over to the stove. Her fingers deftly ran over a sequence of dials and buttons, and very soon the water was boiling and the grainy contents of the canister were being poured in by a humming Chef Girl Ardie.

Mia watched with appreciative fascination as Cye moved about the kitchen. Now there was a multi-talented individual, dominating every aspect of any field. Cye was chopping peach quarters with fast and deadly accuracy. A single slip with the large cutting knife she was wielding could easily remove a finger, but the girl was a master at all things, and the peaches would add flavor to the normally bland oats. Those done and thrown into the pot, Cye went for the fridge next, coming out with butter, milk, sausages, and eggs. While the oatmeal simmered and the peaches warmed and soaked through the oats, eggs were scrambled and the sausages were fried.

The table occupants sighed. Heaven was a warm kitchen and a master cook at work.

Reaching up, Cye collected a number of bowls from an open cabinet and some spoons from a drawer to the left of the stove. Depositing them on the table and leaving the occupants to distribute them, she turned back to the preparing meal, responding to timers only she could hear.

"Right," she said after a few minutes, carrying her wares to the table. "A bit of this, a bit of that, and peach oatmeal in the pot and chicken and pig galore!"

A large spoon appeared magically in Torrent's hands, plates and bowls were passed methodically around the table until Kento placed a steaming portion in front of the over-awed Ivory.

"There you go, Ivory," he said, helping her obtain a grip around a spoon he placed in the less bandaged of her hands, "Cye makes good everything."

The girl peered at the food before carefully dipping her spoon into the warm meal and bringing the first real substance she'd had in days or weeks to her mouth. Her lips closed around the metal utensil and she drew it out clean.

Cye watched appraisingly as Ivory rolled the oats and peach slices around her tongue. Her eyes became wide and vibrantly blue as she swallowed her food and exclaimed once more, "hot!"

Torrent laughed a rich, wholesome sound that was rewarded by an inquisitive turn of Ivory's head.

"The way food should be, don't you think?" Cye asked, gentle amusement twinkling in her eyes. The chef was rewarded by another shy smile. The others dug into their plates and Ivory began to eat in earnest.

Outside, the storm continued.

* * *

It was raining, and raining very hard. Despite it being midday, the city was dark and streetlights illuminated sheets of big droplets of cold rainwater plummeting from the sky to wash the streets and cleanse the gutters. Hardy garden plants on every block opened up to the welcomed storm while delicate flowers hunkered down and waited out the aquatic barrage. 

One street had no gardens, no flowerbeds.

Jamten looked out his window and snarled. It was a sound fueled by pent-up frustration and unvented anger. The rain was a mocking reminder of his recent torrent of failures that overwhelmed and drowned out his once indomitable successes. Hiding in a shabby apartment on some backwater bit of earth was not the way his plans were supposed to be headed.

Rolling off the couch, the General placed his bare brown feet into the plush black carpet and began to pace. His actions were becoming a tiresome ritual in an endless string of days.

Why could things never go the way he wanted them to? His wishes were simple enough. Obtain power beyond that of the three raptors and serve as First Disciple to Fate. And he'd been so close to achieving it all. So _close_! After Mindu, he'd finally thought that Fate was smiling upon him, giving him signs that he was to be the favored one. By his accounts, Jamten had won that particular skirmish. Destiny's forces had arrived divided and confused to the battlefield, their fighting strength substantially weakened. The Tieran Yaw was crippled and helpless to command his own army; emotional old fool—he let his own anger and stubborn nature get the best of him. And because of the Dark Lord's pitiful condition, his army and his opposite's military were degraded as well.

Best of all of fortune's gifts, however, had been the deliverance of the Phoenix to his control. She'd been scarcely seen or heard of for a thousand years, there'd even been rumors of her death. But Jamten knew the truth: she'd been hiding from her brooding partner so that she could sulk in her own private nest after that silly argument they'd had _twelve centuries_ ago. Morons. Letting themselves be so controlled by _emotions_ of all things. The very thing the two thrived on had been there undoing. However, Jamten had known that, as angry as she was, the Phoenix would not let her loved ones go needlessly slaughtered. And Jamten had counted on that, on all of it. Away from the nourishment of the Tieran Yaw's company, the Raptor of Fire had been weak, vulnerable, and easily captured.

He'd had so many plans for that …Pigeon. At first he thought to simply deliver her to Cromer, or perhaps, Fate himself. But that proved to be too difficult, and subduing the fire bitten creature had taken too much time and energy. Jamten had forgotten about her spunk and tenacity and outright hatred of him. That, and he hadn't counted on the immediate forces that the Tieran Yaw had dispatched to find her. Too many initial miscalculations had forced him and his small band into hiding.

Damn that hideous rain! Jamten swore and looked out he window again. Would that fool never give up? He was too late—all of his efforts were wasted, why didn't he just accept it and go home? Probably, Jamten though sourly, because his own were beginning to look trifle as well. Master Cromer had finally caught up to them four months ago and had ordered his generals out to the light where he could keep an eye on them. Cromer was both pleased and upset about Jamten's efforts. He'd been trying for eons to duplicate Jamten's sudden and fortunate results, but without success. It was another mistake that Jamten had been hiding not only from his enemies, but from his master as well. Which was why he was now more in the open than he had been in years. Didn't Lord Cromer realize that he was giving Jamten's carefully concealed position away to any gawking passerby?

_Of course he does,_ Jamten snarled. _He's just looking for an excuse to rip into my sorry hide._

Jamten sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Well, now Cromer had one. The bird had, quite literally, flown the coop. In choosing the island nation, Jamten realized too late that the Phoenix had already been to the backwater planet and swept her long reaching wing out to affect its occupants. Yes, those five children had been another mistake. He should have listened to Norban and left them the Hell alone. Yet he hadn't counted on their abilities to be so advanced. Elemental ties usually weren't as strong as the ones the little warrior children demonstrated. What's more, Jamten had been too confident that steps to camouflage his party would hide every aspect of their presence. He should have known that no matter what, some type of retaliation would come eventually. After all, any good soldier would defend his leader or try to reclaim a captured comrade. Jamten just wanted to know how the whelps recognized the Phoenix in her present, decrepit state.

The door to the outside opened briefly and the wet winds blew through the apartment and licked at his face and clothes.

"Fillip," Jamten scowled, addressing the newcomer, "where have you been? Have you forgotten how dangerous this weather is?"

Fillip scowled back at his companion as he tromped into the room, shaking off the rain and shrugging out of his soaked coat. "It couldn't be helped, all right? There were a lot of loose ends I needed to take care of."

Jamten grunted, "did you take care of our leak, then?"

"Naturally."

"Did you find out how he did it?"

The sandy haired General shook his head, "no. Damn fool was as fragile as he was stupid. One little smack and he was gone."

"Hmph," Jamten rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "For the best, I suppose. What did you tell the school system?"

"As of now Professor Chillice Naiso is on indefinite leave for a family emergency. If he isn't heard of by the start of the next scholastic semester, it should be assumed that the good teacher is permanently needed and should not be expected back."

Jamten nodded once, "good. That solves that particular problem."

"Now," Fillip inclined his head, "on to the next few."

The taller General snorted and fell back onto the couch. "Like my recent migraine and new ulcer. Has Norban reported back about our charming Pigeon?"

"Only that she's healing faster than we initially thought. Most likely she'll come back to the school after the spring break looking healthy."

"Pity. Does he know why she's healing?"

"No," Fillip stripped his dripping jacket and threw it across the room, where it landed securely on fashioned gold peg staked onto the wall by the living room entryway. "But I partly do."

"Really, do tell."

Fillip crossed the room and grabbed a decanter from the fire mantle along with two glasses that stood by the glass bottle. Walking back to Jamten, he set them down on the rose crystal coffee table and began to pour berry colored liquid into each glass. Full, he picked up the one closest to him and threw his head back for a long drink. "One of those whelps is an empath as well as a healer with some ability. I've felt him enter the higher fields once or twice already."

Jamten picked up the other glass and swished the liquid around; he thought Coller wine tasted like sangrit piss, and he knew Fillip knew what he thought of it. "How strong is he?"

"Strong enough that he's been able to locate Ivory's mind the few times he's gone in."

"You know what he's found?"

Fillip snorted, "all that we've left, I'd suppose. What else is there? She emptied her mind the first time we attacked it, and its been a dry husk ever since. I doubt he'd be able to stir up anything that we haven't been able to."

"Then he's nothing of consequence."

The younger General poured himself another glass, "I don't know, really. The only way to find out would be to go against him."

"No," Jamten stated firmly. "No more confrontations just yet. We don't want to stir ourselves up. Especially right now."

Fillip cast a meaningful glance out the window to watch the rain beating steadily against the glass. "So you think its him?"

"I know its him," the other sneered. "The rain stinks of his scent and the wind screams his song. If I ever get my hands on the bastard who led him here—"

"You don't think Naiso called him?"

"Naiso? Don't be foolish. Naiso isn't smart enough to call his own mother, much less lead that preening, black bushed, lead winged—"

_Jamten! That is enough!_

Startled, Jamten's tirade cut off mid word, and he looked about with a shocked expression. He turned wildly to Fillip whose face had drained to that of a pale ghost's reflection, made worse by the stunning red accent of the wine that hovered close to his wide open mouth.

_Open the portal, my Generals, so that we may converse._

"Ý-yes, Milord!" The bright blonde stuttered, "at once!"

Jumping over the couch in one fluid motion, Jamten crossed the room and threw a tasteful forest green canvas to the floor, revealing a very old, gold framed, bejeweled mirror. Ignoring his and Fillip's sweating and frightened looking reflections, Jamten passed his hand over a delicate ruby rose bud without touching the intricate turquoise leaves or gold gloss. Immediately their images in the mirror began to shimmer and small waves rippled from the center to the edges. The action caused a disturbance in the reflection and quickly the Generals' faces were wiped away.

In their stead came Cromer. His image was a startling one; even his enemies admitted he could only be called beautiful. Hair that was a bright, snow-blind white framed a lightly tanned face and a strong, chiseled jaw that sloped in a perfect angle into a powerful chin unmarred by dimple or hair. Full lips sat sensuously on the man's face in neither a smile nor a pout, simply a feature to follow up to a finely sculptured nose and bridge to eyes that shone like two golden sunsets. Rich and deep, they told nothing and everything about the person who would watch you with them, beckoning a person to come closer, and look deeper, and deeper, until they were blissfully enveloped with no thought of escape. Cromer, only disciple to Fate, was a glorious picture to gaze upon, but a deadly one to worship. Jamten and Fillip took a knee and bowed their heads low to their chests, fighting to keep their breathing steady and their trembling hidden from sight.

_My generals, _Cromer's voice echoed like an intimate secret through the room. _Rise and greet your master as befits our ranks._

"Hail Cromer, Master of Day and Heir of the Son." Jamten rose slowly and met the approving eyes of his lord.

"Hail Cromer, Bestower of Mercy and Guardian and Fate's Divinity." Fillip followed his comrade's movements, tentatively meeting his master's gaze.

_Greetings, my followers, first receivers of the light's gifts. Now, on to business. Where is my flaming goddess of light?_

The two generals exchanged quick glances. Fillip swallowed and cleared his throat. "Resting, Master. The rain drenches the earth and makes heavy the creatures that live upon it."

_Ah. _The beautiful head nodded in understanding. _The Yaw's methods have always been cumbersome and detrimental to my beloved's health. Let her then sleep and hide her mind from his vagrant search. _

Jamten lowered his head; thanking every source of luck that Cromer accepted Fillip's smooth words and hadn't asked to see the absent pigeon. "As you wish it, Master."

_Have you felt or seen the Dark One as of yet?_

"Nay, My Lord," Fillip responded. "The rain only whispers his name in their falling."

_The wind may whisper, but this night upon your world will herald his arrival. Watch closely the weather, for he will come in a veil of mists. His presence and others' will be concealed in a thick fog not easily penetrated. Do not be fooled, my Generals, or I will be sorely disappointed in thee. _

The ancient boys bowed low, "we will not fail you, Oh Master."

_For your sakes, I should expect not. Thy past deeds have made me both proud and concerned. Mayhap I am willing to forgive, but forgetfulness is not a commendable virtue. _Cromer's speech became hard and sinister. The chills of unspoken threats crept along Jamten's and Fillip's spines, and the two knew that Cromer was in a bad mood. Maybe they should have offered to fetch the Pigeon.

"Great Cromer—" Jamten's voice was suddenly cut off as the air in his windpipe vanished and his throat constricted. He couldn't swallow, he couldn't breathe. Croaking out airless puffs, he fell to his knees and clawed at his throat, desperate to relieve the mounting pressure in his esophagus. Darkness danced in the corners of vision and blood seeped from deep scratches on his neck. He dropped to the floor but raised one blood-drizzled hand to reach towards the mirror in a gasping petition for mercy.

It wasn't really answered. But then, it never was.

_Not even am I on your same planet. Not even am I in your same dimension. Yet my fingers easily grasp your throat to show you the extent of my greatness as well as my mercy. Breathe, Jamten, and heal yourself. _ Cromer's beautiful eyes were cold and his mouth was set in a hard, unrelenting line._ Remember well this lesson, my generals. Do not presume to rise above yourself. Reward will come to those deserving and strife to those who dabble in deceit. _

Fillip's hand shook like that of an old man's as he placed his fist over his heart and bowed low once more. "Your words and greatness are our guide on the Path," he wheezed, "oh Master. We are fortunate indeed to have you as the Disciple to lead us to glory."

_Indeed, _said the creature. _Rise Jamten, or must I help yea?_

"No, Master," Jamten's voice was sandpaper on brick, but he managed to rise to his knees and once more face his master. Blood fell slowly down the curves of his throat, but he bravely ignored the pain and stared ahead with unwavering eyes.

_Excellent. Now, I trust everything is ready for my arrival?_

"Nearly, Master. By the time the new month ends, we shall have our preparations done and your entry will be exalted by all."

_See that it is. Now I must depart. Take care as to keep my Phoenix well at hand and that my arrival is suitably prepared for. I want no foul ups and no surprises. Is that understood, my generals?_

"It is understood, Master."

_Good._ With that, the mirror began to ripple and the golden image shimmered and faded into nothing, leaving only the bloodied and paled reflections of the two young looking men.

Immediately, Jamten collapsed back to the floor, sprawled on his back. "That was close," he gasped out.

Fillips legs gave out and he sank down next to Jamten. "Very," he agreed.

Raising one hand in a mocking salute, Jamten coughed out to his companion. "Here's to that waggling tongue of yours. Not only do we not have that damn Pigeon, but we haven't even found a way to get him here."

"How does he expect us to open a portal for him? He's been banned from this dimension."

Jamten hacked and turned his head to the side, spitting out frothy pink saliva. "Let's not worry about that just yet. What's going to be difficult is finding an area that will hold him. You know how he is."

"Destructive," Fillip nodded and gently massaged his throat, "at least he warned us about the Tieran Yaw's coming, though."

"We _knew _about him coming. Cromer just likes to hear the sound of his voice." Slowly, Jamten pushed himself into a sitting position, the wounds on his throat were closing slowly and breathing was proving to be a chore. "Gather the others. We need to have a meeting."

Sandy hair fell in front across his face as Fillip nodded, "right." Picking himself up, he strolled through the open doorway to seek out his fellow Generals.

Jamten licked his lips and spat again. Things were definitely not going as planned.

* * *

Worth the wait? Another chapter coming….kinda soon. For now? Um….review? 


End file.
